Your Own Way
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: [AU] Una vez le dijeron que se sufría igual si se amaba como si no lo hacía, sin embargo, de saber quién sería la persona de la cual se enamoraría, hubiese preferido sufrir sin amor, no conocer el amor no podía doler de la misma manera que dolía el amarse de esa manera. [Weasleycest, eventualmente Drinny.]
1. La Casa Weasley

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: Contiene incesto.**

-_Fanfic dedicado a_ **Im Unloveable** y a **VremyaLuny**, desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que les guste.

* * *

Soñar no cuesta nada, es gratis, siempre soñó con el chico de su vida, si no era lo principal en su vida, aun así dedicaba tiempo a pensar en ello de vez en cuando regresaba tarde del trabajo, no era de las chicas que pensara que un hombre da la estabilidad a una mujer, o una pareja, lo que fuere, pero al final del día, había veces que deseaba compartir su tarde en compañía de alguien que sin importar como le hubiese ido en el trabajo, la amara igual, incluso más.

Tal vez su idea del amor no era del todo clara, eso explicaba la razón por la que iba de relación en relación sin encontrar algo que le hiciera permanecer, y cuando el chico ideal llegaba a su vida, al final del día se daba cuenta de que en realidad, no era lo que ella tanto quería.

¿Para qué se quiere perfección si no importa eso al final?

Dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá, miró por la ventana, había llegado justo a tiempo, así no se mojaría por la lluvia, giró en su mismo lugar para observar el apartamento por completo, tenía que reordenar su agenda lo antes posible, no tenía mucho caso arreglar el desorden si se iba a mudar en un par de meses, sonrió, tal vez debería recoger un poco, pero el trabajo la tenía absorta en otros asuntos más importantes que poner los trastes sucios en el lugar correcto.

Caminó sin ánimo hasta su habitación, sacó ropa más cómoda que la falda a lápiz que llevaba y las zapatillas, se deshizo el moño y dejó que el largo cabello pelirrojo callera sobre sus hombros.

Regresó a la cocina, buscó algo limpio y como no lo encontró, decidió optar por poner orden, sabía que de todos modos, llegaría ese día, ordenar no sólo su apartamento, sino el desastre que últimamente tenía por vida.

Sonrió malvadamente cuando su celular sonó, esa era una señal divina de que se ocuparía en el trabajo y dejaría las tareas de la casa para otro día, tal vez debería conseguir a alguien que le ayudara con la limpieza para ahorrar tanto problema.

–Hola –contestó en tono neutro, no reconoció el número.

–Hola, hola ¿Es que no sabes que no se debe contestar a un extraño?

–Debo colgarte entonces –sonrió al reconocer la voz de Hermione.

–Me alegra que me contestaras, cambié mi número hace unas semanas…

–Y habías olvidado decirme ¿cierto? Me alegra saber que tan presente me tienes, _amiga._

–No es eso, tú mejor que nadie me comprenderá, eres tan adicta al trabajo que olvidaste llamar a tu madre por su cumpleaños.

–Sabía que algo olvidé –renegó.

–Por fortuna, sólo te pasaste con casi un mes –se burló Hermione al otro lado de la línea –aproveché que los Weasley tendrán cena familiar para decirte sobre mi cambio de número.

–Me alegro, dile a mamá que siento no haber llamado por su cumpleaños.

–Técnicamente estás hablando casi para navidad –se burló de nuevo su amiga.

–Creo que los gemelos te unieron al club.

–Un poco de eso, pero tengo otras formas de torturar a tu hermano.

–No lo dudo por un segundo –ambas guardaron silencio.

–Deberías venir a casa y pasar la tarde con tu familia en lugar de quedarte en casa trabajando.

–Está lloviendo, Hermione, mi auto…

–Es una suerte que mi agencia de taxis a domicilio funcione tan bien.

–Tú no tienes una agencia de taxis…

–Envíe a mi chofer favorito por ti –Ginny pudo imaginarla sonriendo satisfecha.

–No voy a pagar el taxi, no lo pedí –movió la cabeza en negación.

–No lo hagas, lo pagaré por ti, ya te he dicho que es mi chofer favorito, de hecho, le he puesto el cuerno a tu hermano con él más de seis meses.

–De acuerdo –contestó nada convencida.

–Estará ahí en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono, así que es mejor que… -Hermione se interrumpió por el sonido del timbre –que rápido, te veremos en un rato.

–Claro –colgó.

Caminó hasta la puerta a causa de la desesperación de que el timbre no dejara de sonar ni un maldito segundo.

–Podría detenerse un maldito segundo, va a volverme loca –chilló abriendo la puerta de forma histérica.

–No, pues ya lo noté –sonrió el chico que identificó de inmediato –hola Ginny.

–Técnicamente no puedes ponerle el cuerno a tu novio con tu novio –murmuró haciendo que el chico elevara la ceja en confusión.

–Supongo que no, no puedes, a menos que pienses en otro mientras estás con tu novio, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

–Nada, Ronald, me entiendo yo sola, ehm… ¿quieres pasar?

–Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

–No voy a ir así –se observó haciendo que su hermano la observara críticamente.

–No te encuentro nada de malo ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevas puesto?

–Pasa o quédate fuera, sólo te advierto que así no iré, y no creo que Hermione se ponga muy feliz si llegas sin mí.

Ron entró al apartamento y observó por todos lados, esa era la razón por la cual las personas normales arreglaban el lugar donde vivían, pensó Ginny, por las visitas inesperadas.

Caminó murmurando algo hasta su cuarto, buscó entre su ropa casual algo que pudiese ponerse, al menos algo más abrigador, no iría en sus cortos shorts y playera de tirantes a su casa, no con el frío que hacía afuera.

–Es para hoy, Ginevra –gritó Ron desde alguna parte del apartamento.

– ¡Ya voy! –Le gritó en respuesta –_maldita sea_ –murmuró para sí misma.

Tomó lo primero que había tomado y se cambió lo más apresurada que pudo, se sentó en la cama para subir el cierre de las botas, tomó su gorra tejida y su abrigo y regresó a la sala.

–Sé que no tiene que importarme –comenzó Ron –pero creo que deberías tener un poco más de orden en tu apartamento.

–Hay un orden en mi apartamento –rebatió molesta –no el tipo de orden que la gente _común _suele tener, pero es un orden, al fin y al cabo.

–Así que supongo que el sofá funge como guarda bragas –contestó y giró hasta ella, tenía unas pantaletas de color rosa y de encaje en la mano –el rostro de Ginny enrojeció en ese momento.

–Son nuevas, por si no notaste la etiqueta –rebatió.

–Ese no es el punto –frunció el ceño.

–Las compré ayer, debieron caerse de la bolsa ¿feliz?

–Y lo demás ¿también se cayó de una bolsa?

–Yo no critico la forma en la que tú y Hermione mantienen la casa ordenada ¿bien? Ahora no critiques mi apartamento.

– ¿No puedes tomarte cinco minutos de tu tiempo para colocar las cosas en su lugar?

–Pensé que era para hoy –caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Ron caminó hasta ella.

–Esto es mío –le arrebató las pantaletas de la mano y las guardó en su abrigo, azotó la puerta en cuanto estuvieron afuera –sí que el negocio prospera ¿no? –le sonrió cuando Ron quitó la alarma de su auto, le sonrió cuando la miró.

–Un poco.

–Me alegro por Hermione…

–Lo bueno es que te alegras por alguien, aunque no sea por tu hermano.

–Alguna vez deberías dejarme terminar antes de interrumpirme a mitad de… -se quedó callada.

–No te interrumpí –contestó.

–Bueno, me detuve antes, sólo gané esta vez.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió.

No es que no quisiera a su familia, o que se avergonzara de ellos, pero había obtenido empleo antes de salir de la universidad, así que sólo se dedicó a hacer las cosas bien y no perder esa fuente de empleo, le enviaba a sus padres cierta cantidad para ayudarlos, después de todo, ellos se las habían arreglado para sacar a sus siete hijos adelante, que malagradecida sería si no retribuyera un poco lo mucho que ellos hicieron por ella.

Había hecho tan bien su trabajo que no tardó en ascender de puesto, ahora no era la mejor del lugar, pero fue la primera propuesta para mudarse para la nueva sede que se abriría en unos meses, el lugar aún no estaba decidido, vacilaba entre tres diferentes ciudades.

* * *

La casa seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba, se quitó el abrigo en cuanto entró, tal vez era ese calor de hogar lo que la hacía sentir calor en sus mejillas, o tal vez era la vergüenza de no haberle llamado a su madre por su cumpleaños y dedicar más tiempo a su trabajo que a sus lazos familiares.

Tal vez ayudaba económicamente a sus padres, pero seguía siendo una malagradecida por huir en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

–Vaya, vaya, si no fueras pelirroja dudaría que fueras nuestra hermana –sonrió George que la abrazó de inmediato.

–En realidad me retoqué el tinte hace dos días –se burló –el pelirrojo me va más que el negro, no me gusta ser rubia –rió.

–Por supuesto –le sonrió George.

–Me alegra que estés aquí, cariño –sonrió su madre.

–Hola mamá –caminó hasta ella y la abrazó –siento no traerte tu regalo y por no llamar en tu cumpleaños.

–Oh, cariño, no te preocupes, tu tarjeta me llegó igual que tus flores, fue un hermoso detalle –le otorgó una sonrisa amable.

–Ah…

–Así que ¿Cuál fue la elección en la comida? –interrogó Ron caminando a la cocina.

–Y… ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ginny.

–No tardan en llegar, la familia ha crecido demasiado en los últimos años –comentó su padre.

–Supongo.

–Sólo faltas tú, Ginny, de traer a ese alguien especial a casa –la animó Hermione.

–Si me avisas a última hora, no podré hacer que salga de su casa y abandone el trabajo por…

– ¿Nada? –insinúo Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

–Normalmente si las personas no trabajan, no les pagan, y si no les pagan, no tienen como cubrir sus cuentas ¿sabías eso?

–No, así que supongo que es bueno que me instruyas.

–Ron –intervino Hermione.

–No, está bien, que nos diga que no viene a casa y no trae a nadie porque le da pena ser una Weasley.

–No sé si tengo que seguirte instruyendo en tus propios derechos Ronald, pero existe algo llamado _Deed Poll_, si me avergonzara tanto de ser una Weasley, créeme, hubiese recurrido a esa instancia desde que me largué de aquí.

–Hoy no vamos a discutir –intervino su madre en modo enérgico, haciendo que Ron frunciera los labios y Ginny respirara hondo para evitar una escena y arruinar las cosas, no por él, sino por sus padres, el idiota de su hermano no iba a arruinarle esta reunión familiar, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una.

* * *

Por comparación al inicio, la tarde mejoró demasiado, la casa Weasley seguía siendo como una madriguera, todos recurrían a ella a refugiarse, y le agradaba el hecho, porque así, sus padres no se quedarían completamente solos.

–Así que… cuéntanos algo –incitó Fred –que tal tu trabajo.

–Va viento en popa, a decir verdad, fui promovida hace un par de meses.

–Oh cariño, nos hubieses avisado, para festejar el hecho.

–No te preocupes mamá, el ascenso fue de: _Felicidades, escalas un puesto, ahora ten estos expedientes, que estén listos a primera hora, _no había mucho que festejar.

–Y… ¿Qué tal la vida personal? –observó a Percy.

–Perfecta.

–Y… para Ginny ¿Qué es perfecto? –George elevó las cejas.

–Él se dedica a trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no tengo a un hombre tras de mí molestándome cada cinco minutos para llamar mi atención, cada que nos vemos pasamos un rato muy agradable.

–Quiero saber el nombre, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso.

–Iba en la escuela con Ron y contigo –se encogió de hombros cuando todos voltearon a verla.

– ¿Estás saliendo con Harry? –indagó Ron perplejo.

–No, salgo con Dean Thomas.

–Oh.

–Harry también ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo –le comentó Hermione –demasiado absorto en el trabajo, por eso pensamos que era él.

–Volver con Harry es algo que no haría –negó y le tomó a su té.

– ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso?

–Porque fue un error salir con él, no volvería a cometer ese error, simple.

–Claro, besuquearte con Harry fue un error –sonrió Fred.

–No sabe besar –confesó –y prefiero el calor del anonimato que el ajetreo de la popularidad.

–Lo dice la que está trabajando en una de las firmas más famosas de Londres ¿cierto?

–Nunca he salido en televisión, eso es bueno.

–Harry salió en televisión porque un loco asesino serial asesinó a sus padres cuando él era niño –gruñó Molly.

–Tampoco es como si yo lo hubiese mandado ¿o sí?

–No, pero de todos modos, él no eligió ser famoso por eso.

–De acuerdo, me disculparé con él cuando lo vea.

–Jamás –dijo a unísono con los gemelos y sonrieron.

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian –comentó el Sr. Weasley y se levantó por un poco más de tarta de calabaza.

–Siempre seré una Weasley, papá, aunque piensen lo contrario.

Ron volteo a verla molesto, ella sólo regresó la mirada que en un momento se volvió una batalla.

–Aquí hay más –la Sra. Weasley puso otra charola en la mesa.

–Es hora de que me vaya mamá –comentó al ver la hora.

–Es una bonita tarde cariño ¿por qué tan pronto?

–Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

– ¿Más importantes que yo? –interrogó George fingiendo indignación.

–Tienes razón, no hay nada más importante que tú, Georgie.

–Si te corren del trabajo, siempre puedes trabajar con nosotros –la animó Fred.

–Prometemos no pagarte mucho y sí esclavizarte más de quince horas al día –prometió George elevando una mano y la otra en su corazón.

–Vaya, la oferta es… tan… tentadora, que tengo tantas ganas de llamar a mi jefe y decirle que renunciaré.

–Adelante –le guiñaron un ojo y les sonrió.

No dudaba que la oferta fuera completamente cierta, al menos en un plano neutral, el único molesto con el hecho de que no visitara tanto a sus padres era Ronald, y tampoco entendía en que momento la estúpida idea de que le avergonzaba ser una Weasley apareció en su cabeza, pero así era él, tonto y despistado.

* * *

George la dejó en su edificio cerca de la una de la mañana, observó su portafolio y después los trastes en todos lados.

Tomó la segunda opción, poner orden a su propio hogar.

–No tengas miedo de volverte una ama de casa, Ginevra –se consoló.

Cuando todo quedó en su lugar, regresó a su portafolio, miró el reloj en su muñeca, marcaban cerca de las 4:58am, y aún tenía que trabajar, jamás debió permanecer en esa reunión más de lo previsto, suspiró; sería la primera vez en años en que no llevaría un expediente listo a primera hora del día.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, vengo a publicar otro fic... y esta vez no es un OS, está dedicado a **VremyaLuny** y a **Im Unloveable, **y espero que sea del agrado de todos, no sólo de ellas, espero que alguien lo lea y comente, _si quieren_.

Gracias por todo.

_22Fahrenheit._


	2. No Ese Malfoy

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes son propiedad de **J.K Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Se duchó de forma rápida, se alistó y salió rumbo al subterráneo, odiaba el hecho de no tener auto, pero era algo que tenía que solucionar después, fue todo el camino a la oficina repasando mentalmente todo el expediente, de forma que pudiese arreglarlo rápido en la oficina antes de que incluso el jefe lo pidiera, sentía cierto placer al dejar todo su trabajo sobre el escritorio del jefe y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de éste por su eficiencia.

-Buenos días Srta. Weasley –saludó Richard, el portero de la empresa.

-Buenos días –le sonrió educada y corrió hasta el elevador.

Tenían que hacer que subiera más rápido, miró su reloj en su muñeca, tenía quince minutos para armar el expediente.

-Srta. Weasley –saludó Tiffany.

-Buenos días, Tiffany.

-El Sr. Moody ya ha llegado –le informó.

Ginny sintió que su estómago se caía al piso, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer desde su nuca por toda su espalda, las piernas no le reaccionaron en ese momento, pero se sobrepuso en un segundo.

-Estaré en mi oficina –sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-No ha preguntado por mí ¿cierto?

-No, por el momento no, Srta.

-Me avisas de inmediato si lo hace, adivina su pensamiento si es necesario.

-Por supuesto –asintió con una sonrisa.

Corrió hasta su escritorio y sacó sus cosas del portafolio, comenzó a organizar los expedientes en prioridades, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a hacer las anotaciones que ya había pensado en el subterráneo, no sería cuestión de mucho tiempo, sólo tenía que recordar hacer letra legible.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió para darle paso a su jefe, venía acompañado de otro hombre que no reconoció, pero no le importó, estaba justo a la mitad para terminar sus pendientes que tendría hechos, si no se hubiese quedado en casa más del tiempo necesario.

-Buenos días Ginevra –saludó el Sr. Moody.

-Buenos días Sr. Moody –se puso de pie.

-Él es Draco Malfoy –señaló al hombre detrás de él –debo suponer que lo conoces.

-Draco Malfoy –repitió buscando en su cerebro, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era cuentas y un par de propiedades en el extranjero que debería buscarse precio comercial –El fraude de…

-No ese Malfoy –interrumpió él un poco molesto.

-Por supuesto, claro, ese fue a cargo de la empresa de Lucius Malfoy, lo siento, pensé que…

-Es mi padre –gruñó molesto –pero no soy ese Malfoy.

-Claro.

-Ya está listo el informe y los expedientes ¿cierto?

-No en realidad –se llevó la mano al cabello, si hubiese tardado menos en arreglarse el cabello, tal vez eso no le estaría pasando.

-No sé qué ocurre –miró a Malfoy –te dije que ella es una de las más eficientes, todo está sobre mi escritorio incluso antes de que yo llegue ¿puedo saber la razón de ésta…?

-Lo siento –se disculpó –en realidad no estaría pasando pero…

-Está pasando –comentó Malfoy serio.

-Bien, no sé cómo esto puede competerle a usted, Sr. Malfoy, no hay ningún caso donde su nombre aparezca.

-Tal vez lo olvidó en casa ¿no lo cree?

-Por supuesto que no, hago mi trabajo de la manera más cuidadosa posible.

-Tendrían que ser diecisiete expedientes en su mesa, Srta. Weasley –Malfoy elevó la vista de su escritorio y la observó directamente a los ojos –sólo tiene dieciséis en su escritorio.

-De acuerdo, ésta no eres tú, Ginny ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras enferma?

-No, lo siento –se cubrió el rostro apenada –ayer por la tarde fui a ver a mi familia, no es una excusa –aclaró rápidamente cuando Draco Malfoy interrumpiría –de hecho Sr. Moody, usted mejor que nadie sabe que jamás he puesto excusas, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio… -el hombre elevó una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-No es el fin del mundo –le sonrió –comprendo que alguna vez pasara esto ¿cuántos años tienes trabajando para nosotros?

-Siete años –contestó.

-Te has tomado éste trabajo mejor que nadie, incluso cuando ni siquiera era un trabajo formal, eres de las mejores, sabes que para triunfar en la vida, se necesitan hacer sacrificios en la misma, la familia puede llegar a ser el mayor y más doloroso sacrificio de todos –se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, es mejor perder a un elemento que perder a todos, Alastor –continúo Malfoy.

-Lo sé, sólo espero que puedas llegar a ser tan bueno como ésta chica, Draco, porque si no, voy a sacar tu trasero más rápido de lo que te toma llegar hasta la silla.

-¿Me está corriendo? –los miró incrédula.

-¿Qué? –la observó Moody –por supuesto que no, pero… ¿acaso no te informé de la oficina que se abrirá?

-Sí, pero me dijo que cuando las cosas se formalizaran me lo haría saber.

-Claro, supongo que olvidé decirte lo demás, tomarás capacitación –levantó ambas manos para detener su queja –no hay nada que no conozcas ya de la oficina, nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, pero es requisito para que vayas allá.

-¿No sabe la localización aun?

-Sí, por supuesto que la sé.

-De acuerdo –asintió seria.

-Una cosa más, estarás a cargo de Draco mientras se familiariza con la empresa.

-Espero que puedas estar en tu capacitación y ayudándome.

-Sólo espero que aprendas rápido –gruñó.

-No toleramos la holgazanería –sonrió Moody y salió.

Ginny volvió a sentarse en su lugar, las piernas le temblaban por alguna razón, levantó la vista cuando Malfoy se aclaró la garganta.

-Hablando de molestar a las personas con sus familiares ¿Eres la hermana del idiota de Ronald Weasley?

-¿Disculpa? –frunció el ceño.

-Pelirroja, pecosa, un tanto…

-No sé cómo puedes conocer a mi hermano, ustedes huyeron de Inglaterra por el fraude que tu padre hizo.

-Sí, tenía doce –se encogió de hombros –me sorprende que sepas el hecho muy bien.

-Cuando entré a la empresa me hicieron conocer la historia de la empresa al igual que sus casos más sonados y mejor remunerados, uno de ellos fue el caso de tu padre.

-Debí suponerlo ¿Qué harás con el expediente que falta? Porque supongo que me pondrás a trabajar ahora mismo.

-Buena idea, pero sólo trabajarás en uno, y que no sea tan importante, no me fio de…

-Del hijo de un ladrón.

-Un desconocido –observó los expedientes.

-Puedo ir por el que te hace falta –sonrió socarrón.

-Primero muerta a que pongas un pie en mí casa.

-Por supuesto –sonrió –entonces supongo que le dirás a Alastor que saldrás por lo que te faltó.

-Conozco a alguien que podrá ir por él.

Tomó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos.

-Hola –dijo la chica somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

-Vaya, es un récord, las nueve de la mañana y Hermione Granger dormida.

-¡Las nueve de la mañana! –Chilló casi histérica –gracias por despertarme, por algo eres mi mejor amiga ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tienes el número de alguno de los gemelos?

-Sí ¿por?

-Necesito que alguno me haga un favor.

-Puedo decirle a Ronald.

-No quiero verlo, no después de cómo se comportó ayer.

-Son tal para cual, si no supiera que son hermanos, lo pensaría –gruñó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Olvidé un expediente en mi casa, se quedó sobre… -miró a Draco.

-¿Sobre?

-El depósito de la taza del baño.

-¿Qué hace un expediente sobre el depósito del baño, Ginny? –soltó una carcajada.

-Lo estaba leyendo mientras me lavaba los dientes, me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y salí muy rápido.

-Tengo una hora de retraso.

-Suena mal ¿han usado protección?

-¡Ginevra! –Chilló –mandaré a Ronald, ya es momento de que comiencen a retomar esa relación que solían tener.

-Bien, supongo que mantienes el duplicado.

-Por supuesto, si no soy yo la que va a verte, una histeria de que cuando vaya a tu casa llevarás muerta dos meses y nadie lo notó, y el pánico crecerá en lo que la policía puede abrir, así que por eso te pedí el duplicado.

-Me parece bien –se burló –gracias.

-De nada –colgó.

* * *

-Conste que me ofrecí a ir por él –comentó cuando habían pasado ya tres horas.

-Ya te lo dije, antes muerta que tú pongas un pie en mi apartamento, te quedarás aquí –guardó en su cajón del escritorio los demás expedientes y les colocó llave.

-Muestra definitiva de desconfianza.

-Nunca dije que no desconfiaba de ti.

Salió de su oficina un tanto molesta, su apartamento no estaba tan lejos, incluso donde vivían Hermione y Ron no estaba tan lejos ¿cómo es posible que se tomara tres horas llegar?

-Tiffany ¿no ha venido nadie a buscarme?

-No –contestó seria apartando su vista del trabajo.

-Gracias –se giró y caminó hasta su oficina.

-Srta. Weasley –la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Sí? –volteo, Ronald estaba de pie frente el escritorio de Tiffany.

-La busca el chico –lo señaló con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Ven –le ordenó pero Ron no se movió, así que caminó hasta él, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró.

-¿No te da pena hacer un escándalo en tu oficina?

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy –ordenó.

-Mmm, me temo que no –se cruzó de brazos y observó a Ronald.

-Sal de aquí Malfoy –dijo seria.

-Alastor me dijo que eras una persona educada, así que si me tratas como un bicho, no me iré.

-Podrías ¿por favor? Salir de aquí.

-Bien –se puso de pie poniendo los ojos en blanco –controla ese carácter –pasó su pulgar por la mandíbula de Ginny pero ella le dio un manotazo.

Esperó a que los hombres en la oficina dejaran la amenaza implícita en la mirada y Draco desapareciera de la oficina, iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpida.

-¿Tienes a Draco Malfoy en tu oficina? –la pregunta sonó más como acusación.

-El Sr. Moody me dijo que tenía que ponerlo en orden en las cosas de la empresa.

-Pensé que eras su mejor elemento, no paras de decir eso siempre que vas a casa.

-No necesito alardear sobre mi puesto en este lugar, Ronald.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece cada que les cuentas a los demás como va tu vida laboral.

-Que seas un fracasado no es mi culpa –soltó –no es mi culpa que tengas que vivir del salario de Hermione.

-Yo no vivo del salario de Hermione.

-Tendrías que estar trabajando –miró su reloj –las personas normales trabajan a ésta hora –golpeo su reloj.

-Te estoy haciendo un maldito favor –le recordó.

-A la que le haces el favor es a Hermione, porque ella te mantiene.

-Ella no me mantiene ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Siento herir tus sentimientos, y perdón por sacarte del… -observó a su hermano, tenía una playera que parecía una segunda piel de lo ceñida al cuerpo que le quedaba ¿cuándo había adquirido un cuerpo atlético? –trabajo.

-La próxima vez –sacó el expediente de la parte trasera de los pantalones –di el lugar exacto, y si no recuerdas donde lo dejaste, evítame buscar por todo tu apartamento.

-¿Buscaste por mi apartamento? –su mueca de enfado se volvió en una de terror.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros –no es que fuera muy agradable buscar por todos lados.

-Donde…

-Deberías contestar –se encogió de hombros y caminó por la oficina.

-Weasley –contestó –Sí, sigo en mi oficina Sr. Moody, por supuesto, sí, ya tengo el expediente en mi oficina, Ron… mi hermano me hizo el favor de traerlo, claro –colgó haciendo que Ron quitara la vista de los enmarcados de la pared.

Gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió pensando que Malfoy volvía, pero se quedó callado cuando un hombre gordo, con un parche entró cojeando notablemente.

-Chico pelirrojo –habló el hombre y sonrió –hermano de Ginny.

-En realidad ella es mi hermana –sonrió.

-Alastor Moody, el jefe de tu hermana –le tendió la mano.

-Ronald Weasley –hermano de su empleada.

-Veo que lo atractivo es de familia, te gusta estar en forma, ya lo vi.

-Sí, solía jugar fútbol, pero bueno, ya no, tengo que ocuparme en algo, no todos somos tan inteligentes como usted ¿es complicado llevar una empresa tan grande como S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury?

Ginny observó a su hermano y después a Moody, que se quedó callado meditando y después su gesto se volvió turbio.

-Disculpa, me temo que… ¡Oh por supuesto! –Soltó una carcajada –Los avengers –negó –por un momento no entendí la referencia.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Ron –habló Ginny apenada.

Moody la observó y negó divertido, palmeó el hombro de Ron y volvió su atención a Ginny.

-Deja el expediente con Draco –ordenó –él se hará cargo del asunto a partir de ahora.

-Pero…

-Te estoy dando una orden, él podrá consultarte si tiene alguna duda, así que más te vale mantener ese celular encendido y en un lugar con señal, Weasley, sabes que no tolero la irresponsabilidad y la holgazanería.

-Por supuesto, entonces me concentraré en…

-No –sentenció –los demás pendientes se los dejarás a Thomas, es el único casi tan competente como tú –miró a Ron y no dijo nada –tu capacitación comenzará la próxima semana –suspiró –es mejor que dejes en ridículo al encargado ¿te queda claro?

-Si Sr. Moody.

-Tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ella –le habló a Ron.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, Sr. Moody –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que a veces es difícil decirle eso cuando casi no la vemos.

-Ronald –intentó callarlo Ginny.

-A veces se hacen sacrificios grandes, por resultados grandes, señor Weasley, las oportunidades se van presentando como las tomamos y van desapareciendo en cuanto dudamos un poco, tómate la semana –le indicó a Ginny –ya has sacrificado demasiado en un tiempo, y espero que Malfoy no sea un completo estúpido como para que puedas dividir tu tiempo entre la capacitación y tu familia, tomando en cuenta…

-Lo haré –lo interrumpió seria –gracias Sr. Moody.

Fue hasta su portafolio y guardó sus cosas, abrió el cajón y sacó los demás expedientes y colocó un post it en ellos.

-Tiffany ¿podrías venir un momento?

-En seguida.

La chica observó como una tonta a Ron que sólo le sonrió como gesto de amabilidad, y salió de ahí con el cuello tan torcido como hubiese sido posible.

-No puedo creer que le hablaras así a mi jefe –se quejó.

-¿Qué? Parecía Fury –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Fury es afroamericano! –chilló.

-Te acuerdas de Fury –le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, no sufro de alzhéimer.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿O preferirás el subterráneo?

-¿No tienes que volver al trabajo? –lo observó y se colocó su saco.

-Te dieron la semana libre para disfrutar con tu familia antes de que te dieran otra responsabilidad más, hasta donde yo sé, soy de tu familia ¿no?

-Si no fueras pelirrojo, lo dudaría –le sonrió divertida.

-Vamos –le abrió la puerta.

-Espera –lo detuvo –todavía tengo que darle órdenes a Draco.

-Bien –gruñó –pero ese tipo jamás me ha agradado.

-Tampoco a mí, no te preocupes.

Regresó hasta su escritorio y dejó una lista de todo lo que tenía que hacer, dudaba que Draco fuera tan inútil, de serlo, Moody jamás lo hubiese dejado a él en su lugar, hubiese dejado a Dean, después de todo, como lo había dicho, él era el único que se esforzaba también por ser bueno en el trabajo.

-¿no vas a despedirte de tu novio, _Dean Thomas_? –la miró enojado.

-No tengo que despedirme, lo veré después, simple como eso.

-Supongo que lo harás.

-Tú no te despides de Hermione cada que te vas ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué razón no lo haría? –la observó.

-Perdón, no sabía que le rendías cuenta de todo.

-Depende que es todo –sonrió –no le digo cada que voy al baño.

-Eso es bueno, sería un poco asqueroso.

-Dije ir, más no como lo hago.

-De acuerdo ¿crees que aun encontremos una hamburguesa en…?

-Es la una de la tarde, Ginevra, por supuesto que hay.

-De acuerdo, porque tengo tanto antojo de una como no tienes una idea, la última vez que estuve a punto de comer una… Lavander se la comió porque fue demasiada la espera.

-¿Demasiada la espera? –La observó –ese lugar cierra a las seis.

-Bueno, digamos que… el caso era un poco… complicado.

-¿Dejaste a Lavander esperando hasta que hora?

-La una y media de la mañana –frunció los labios arrepentida.

-Dejaste a tu mejor amiga ¿en dónde?

-Aquí, se quedó dormida en uno de los asientos de la sala de juntas, son muy cómodos así que…

-Sí que debe apreciarte mucho para hacer eso.

-Ronald, se comió mi hamburguesa, tú no le haces eso a las personas que aprecias ¿o sí?

-Si me dejan esperando tanto tiempo, sí, y disfrutaría del hecho.

-Eres igual de malvado que ella.

Ron condujo hasta el apartamento de Ginny, jamás la había visto comer como… él lo hacía, cosa que le divirtió, había pedido tres hamburguesas sólo para ella, sí que debía amarlas.

-La primera vez que te llevé dudabas en comer una –le recordó Ron.

-Ni siquiera luce como un lugar donde venden comida americana, Ron, luce como un hotel de menos de una estrella.

-Jamás te llevaría a un hotel –gruñó molesto.

-Tenía diecisiete ¿Qué esperabas que pensara al ver ese lugar tan descuidado?

-Las cosas que lucen más descuidadas son las mejores –comentó –siempre son…

-¿Cómo tú? –interrumpió ella haciendo que Ron la observara.

-Iba a decir deliciosas, pero gracias por llamarme lugar descuidado y guarida de vagos.

-Lo siento –se dejó caer en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesita –deberías decirle a Hermione que venga cuando termine el trabajo –le sugirió haciendo que Ron hiciera una mueca.

-¿A qué se debe eso? –lo interrogó.

-En serio te crees con el derecho de interrogarme sobre mi vida privada con mi novia después de hace no sé cuánto tiempo que no te veo.

-He visto a tu novia dos veces por mes, a veces más.

-A mi novia, mejor a ella que a mí –se puso de pie molesto.

-Ella no es tan histérica como tú, además, no sé de qué podría hablar contigo.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que podríamos hablar, o simplemente no conmigo, sino en casa, sino con toda la familia, no sólo conmigo ¿por qué crees que esto tiene que ver sólo conmigo?

-¿Y no? –elevó las cejas.

-¡Llevo años cubriéndote el trasero Ginevra! ¿Cuántos cumpleaños más olvidados? Día de la madre, día del padre, navidad, no lo sé, todas las fechas las olvidas.

-Pensé que había sido Hermione la que mandó las flores para mamá.

-No, pues no fue ella, fui yo, y es un poco molesto y frustrante que te alejes tanto de la familia, eres una maldita malagradecida –gruñó.

-Gracias.

-Mis padres sólo nos tuvieron a Percy, los gemelos y a mí porque querían una hija –le recordó –y la única que por desgracia tuvieron, se olvida de ellos todo el maldito año.

-¡Tengo un trabajo! –le recordó y se puso de pie para encararlo.

-Ya sé que tienes un trabajo, haces que mi novia me envíe a tu oficina para que vea cuanto te has superado a ti misma y a nosotros.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Por qué Hermione tiene un duplicado de tu apartamento y no yo! –Le gritó enfurecido –porque no mamá, porque no Fred, porque no Bill ¿Por qué ninguna persona en la familia está demasiado cerca de ti Ginevra?

Retrocedió, su pregunta sin duda la hizo retroceder, tenía razón, Lavander solía ir cada semana a pasar un par de días con ella, incluso Hermione iba de vez en cuando y se quedaba un fin de semana ¿por qué nadie de su familia lo hacía?

Ron se quedó mirándola, esperando una respuesta convincente de su parte del porque los evitaba.

-No lo sé –contestó encogiéndose de hombros –todo mundo hizo su vida, inclusive tú –lo observó –me fui de casa y a nadie pareció importarle, inclusive a nadie le pareció importante venir a visitarme las primeras veces, era una chica idiota que se mudaba sola a la ciudad, acostumbrada a una casa llena de ruidos –observó a otro lado y después a Ron de nuevo –el trabajo es lo único que llena éste lugar de ruido, o al menos mi cabeza –Ron fue hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews **VremyaLunny, Im Unloveable, Crquet, R0llercoster y This Is Chewbacca,** significan mucho para mi, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, he de comprender si no.

si escribí algún nick mal, lo siento.


	3. Guardaespaldas

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling**, y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

–No la estaba pasando muy bien en esa época ¿lo recuerdas? –murmuró sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Ginny.

–Lo sé, no sé qué es lo que estoy reclamando –le sonrió y se alejó de él.

–No fue correcto que reaccionara así, las cosas pasan y…

–Pero fue mi culpa –lo observó –admitámoslo Ron, fue mi culpa, arruiné tu mejor oportunidad… y hoy cuando se lo dijiste a Moody… me sentí la peor persona en el mundo.

–No tenías que sentirte así.

–En serio no tenía –sonrió –por supuesto que sí tenía, es bueno que me siga la culpa, te estaba echando en cara que eras un mantenido y un fracasado ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de eso? –negó y caminó hasta la ventana, Ron se quedó ahí de pie.

–Tal vez no era un buen jugador y se libró algún equipo –sonrió pero no hablaba en serio, él más que nadie sabía que era un tipo prodigio en el fútbol.

–Aun así –se cruzó de brazos y lo observó –eso realmente te arruinó, no hablando sólo del terreno profesional, sino tu relación con Hermione.

–Sigo con ella ¿no lo recuerdas? Sólo ayudaste para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de que realmente nos queremos y que no hay nadie en el mundo mejor para nosotros.

–Sí, pero eso fracturó su relación, y no te atrevas a negarlo, Ronald, Hermione me lo ha dicho, y ni siquiera sabe que fue mi culpa lo que pasó, me siento tan culpable, tal vez debería decirle.

–Sí, decirle –se burló y se alejó más, llevándose la mano al rostro –ella no va a entender nada, Ginevra, si tú le cuentas que fue lo que pasó, no va a concordar la versión que se dio en un principio.

– ¡Te atropellaron por mi culpa Ronald! –Chilló enfurecida –te recuerdo que iba como histérica y crucé sin ver…

–Y Hermione preguntará la razón por la cual ibas histérica que no te preocupaste por ver ¿y qué vas a responder? –lo observó, sus ojos brillaban llenos de desesperación.

–No lo sé… tal vez…

–Tendrías que decirle la verdad –sentenció serio.

–Tienes razón –se burló de ella misma –soy una idiota, perdón, tal parece que me encanta echar a perder tu vida, lo siento, no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas.

–Lo sé –afirmó él con una sonrisa –pero la historia se quedará como cuando la conté por primera vez ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió y observó a otro lado.

–Deberías irte, no quiero que te pelees con Hermione de nuevo.

–No peleamos –contestó, Ginny lo observó.

–Crees que soy estúpida ¿cierto?

–No, no creo que lo seas –negó él de inmediato.

–Hermione es mi mejor amiga, Ronald, pasa aquí el fin de semana cuando te vas a no sé dónde, perdón si ella cree que le estás poniendo el cuerno de nuevo.

–Jamás la engañe –le contestó molesto –le dije que no sabía lo que sentía por ella, y que quería tiempo, salí con otras mujeres en ese tiempo, me acosté con ellas, pero jamás la engañé, ella y yo no estábamos juntos, así que no es engaño.

–Oh, disculpa entonces, tu novia es una loca histérica insegura, porque ya una vez le dijiste que no la querías, que lo mejor era que se fuera, que si en realidad significaba algo en tu vida la buscarías.

–Estaba enojado –le gritó enfurecido –odiaba a todo el mundo de la misma manera en la que me odiaba a mí mismo, me la pasé dos años siendo una mierda de persona, herí a Hermione de una manera en la que jamás hubiese deseado, lo sé, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, jamás.

–Me alegro que realmente la ames –le sonrió –hablaré con ella.

–No es necesario, puedo solucionar con ella nuestros problemas, no soy ese chico otra vez.

–No, no vas a decirle que te dije, no quiero que ella piense que he roto nuestra promesa.

–La has roto, Ginevra.

–No, porque no he dicho todo –le sonrió y fue por su celular

–Dos veces en un día, dime que tu hermano llevó lo que pedías.

–Sí, de hecho sigue aquí, en casa ¿quieres pasar al final de tu jornada laboral y pasarla bien con tu novio y tu cuñada?

–No, en realidad los tríos jamás han sido parte de mis fantasías –se burló.

–Estoy hablando en serio, cenar, una o dos copas de vino, té, si estás en recuperación –sonrió aunque Hermione no la veía.

–De acuerdo, pero mi jornada laboral es hasta las…

–Nueve –la interrumpió.

–No se molesten en posponer el alimento tanto tiempo, puedo cenar mientras ustedes cuentan anécdotas divertidas.

–Le diré a tu novio –sonrió –te esperamos aquí, puedes llegar antes, no importa.

–De acuerdo –rió.

Observó a su hermano que observaba serio en su dirección.

–Sí que se llevan bastante bien.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? –Se encogió de hombros –iré a cambiarme por algo más cómodo –caminó lejos de la mirada de su hermano.

Abrió su armario en busca de algo cómodo para ponerse, se quedó helada al ver la primera prenda que había sobre sus cosas perfectamente dobladas, aunque estaba hecha bola como si alguien la hubiese arrugado en frustración, y supo quién fue, porque siempre estaba oculta al final de sus todo.

Se puso unos jeans y un playera de manga larga, se puso unos converse y salió a la sala, Ronald estaba serio viendo por la ventana.

–Veo que la encontraste –dijo seria.

–Sí, por eso te dije que no había sido tan agradable buscar por todos lados.

–Me la regalaste…

–El día que me atropellaron, lo sé, no lo he olvidado Ginevra, lo que me sorprende es que aún la tengas, eso es todo.

–Es cómoda –se encogió de hombros y él volteo a verla.

–Eso explica el olor –dijo sin expresión alguna.

–La lavé, no iba a dejarle el olor a sudor –sonrió.

–Nunca dije que oliera a sucio después de todos estos años.

–Menos mal –bajó la vista.

–Siento haber arruinado las cosas para ambos ese día, Ginny, sé que dices que es tu culpa lo que pasó, pero en realidad fue mía, quien te hizo salir como histérica fui yo.

–Nunca fuiste sutil en nada –se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que haya sutileza en algo así ¿no lo crees?

–Tiene que haberla, por lo menos un poco.

–Comprendo, decirle a mi hermana de diecisiete que comenzaba a gustarme después de besarla es algo que se puede decir con mucha sutileza, como es que no lo pensé –negó molesto.

–Al menos el carro te arregló las ideas ¿no es así? –fingió una sonrisa.

–Sí, arregló mis ideas y desarregló mi pierna –se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento, ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no debí salir corriendo ese día, pero…

–No hay forma sutil de reaccionar cuando tu hermano de dieciocho te regala su playera del equipo usada, te besa y después te confiesa que comienzas a gustarle como una chica ¿cierto?

–Cierto –bajó la vista –no hay forma sutil de reaccionar.

–Al menos pude usarla una vez –le quitó la playera de las manos, observó el número dos gravado y su nombre en el R. Weasley

–Ron…

–De todos modos –fingió una sonrisa al ver la playera de rayas blancas y negras –no sé de todos modos ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera jugar en el Newcastle United? –le regresó la playera.

–Tú –suspiró –estabas tan emocionado ese día…

–Olvidemos ese día –le pidió.

–Fue un error –le dijo haciéndolo fruncir los labios y asintió después.

–Un error –repitió.

– ¿Quieres té? –le sonrió Ginny, él negó.

–Bien ¿quieres que vayamos a comer fuera o pidamos algo para comer aquí?

–Pensé que le dijiste a Hermione…

–Ella llegará como a las diez y media, dijo que no nos sintiéramos mal si comenzábamos nosotros –le sonrió.

–Como sea, en ese caso.

– ¿Tailandesa? –sonrió, Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Tú nunca le pones pero a la comida –sonrió –pero bien, hoy quiero complacerte, iremos a donde tú quieras.

–Puedes hacerme un emparedado y no me quejaré –se encogió de hombros.

–Emparedado ¿estás seguro que quieres una comida así de sencilla?

–Muy seguro –sonrió.

–Bien, primero… contestaré –corrió hasta su celular –hola Tiffany –sonrió.

–Srta. Weasley, el Sr. Thomas me ha pedido que le marque.

–Bien ¿por qué?

–Bueno, ha entrado a su oficina por algo y se ha topado con el Sr. Malfoy, se han puesto a discutir, el Sr. Moody no está y no lo he localizado, así que usted ha sido la segunda opción del Sr. Thomas.

–Me tomará un par de minutos, Tiffany, pero en seguida voy.

–Muchas gracias –suspiró agradecida.

–Y bien ¿y mi emparedado?

–Lo pospondré, en la oficina hay un caos que…

Ron la sujetó de la muñeca con firmeza, sus ojos azules brillaron en desaprobación.

–Bueno ¿es acaso que en esa empresa nadie puede arreglárselas solos?

–Es mi trabajo, Ron.

–El Sr. Moody ha dicho que…

–A quienes dejó a cargo se están matando, sólo vamos, y te prometo que te haré todos los emparedados del mundo, lo juro –Negó molesto pero al final caminó rumbo a la puerta.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

–Claro, por eso querías el número de los gemelos en lugar de pedirme un favor a mí –gruñó.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo que vino a éste sin uno idéntico –besó su mejilla y salió apresurada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, era casi la hora normal de salida, Ron iba quejándose de todo en el trayecto, todos los observaron raro, o a ella, mejor dicho, entró a su oficina y vio el desorden.

–Bien, aquí estoy.

–Oh cariño –Dean caminó hasta ella y la besó –me alegro que… ¿Qué mierda tienes puesto para un día de oficina, Ginevra? Si el Sr. Moody…

–Se ve atractiva –se burló Draco –en serio –le sonrió.

–Ehm –observó a ambos confundida –gracias y ¿Qué se supone que pasó?

–El chango inútil de tu novio, ha entrado aquí, pensando en que estarías tú, me vio a mí, y se puso histérico a decir que estaba robando los casos –contestó Draco.

– ¿Es acaso que no te informó el Sr. Moody que Draco ocupará mi lugar en la oficina?

–No ¿te corrió el loco ese? –se sorprendió.

–No, pero estaré en una capacitación para la empresa –le contestó.

–Una capacitación –hizo una mueca –no me digas que todos tenemos que ir, porque…

–No, sólo yo, por eso Draco se quedará en mi lugar, se hará cargo de algunos casos, tú de los más importantes.

–Él va a arruinar las cosas.

–Por eso es que voy a estar a cargo de él.

–Bien ¿para que necesitas capacitación si estás más familiarizada que nadie con la empresa? –Dean apenas parecía prestar atención.

–Sí, Ginevra –la llamó Draco con una sonrisa superior en su rostro –dinos ¿por qué necesitas capacitación?

–Por qué se hace lo que el Sr. Moody dice, Draco, y si el Sr. Moody quiere que tome una capacitación, lo haré.

–El Sr. Moody quiere que ponga en ridículo a quienes dan ese curso –habló Ron.

–Seguro que es por eso –se burló Malfoy.

–Guarda silencio, o haré que tu oficina sea el cuarto de escobas.

–Quiero ver eso, pero sólo por el hecho que quiero ver como lucen esos vaqueros desde otra perspectiva –elevó las cejas.

–Ron –Ginny alcanzó a detener a su hermano.

–No entiendo la razón por la cual me hicieron venir –gruñó enfadada –tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar sus rabietas –los observó molesta.

–Eres la segunda al mando cuando el Sr. Moody no está –intervino Dean.

–Bueno, ahora es él –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco.

–Genial, ¿estás segura que no nos llevará a la quiebra o que hará un fraude enorme como su padre?

Ron volteo a otro lado con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando Draco se lanzó encima de Dean para golpearlo.

–Oh no –gruñó Ginny –Dean Thomas detente ahora mismo, igual tú Draco Malfoy.

–Se están peleando por el fraude o por ti, no entiendo –dijo molesto Ron.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –lo asesinó con la mirada –Ya basta ustedes dos.

Ginny podría no ser tan buena como su hermano en fútbol, pero también lo jugó, porque era el deporte de la familia, así que era ágil y un poco fuerte, y le ayudaba llevar jeans y tenis, se metió como pudo entre los dos y sujetó a Draco y lo alejó de Dean.

–Vete de aquí, Dean –ordenó.

–No –intentó ir hasta Draco de nuevo, así que Ginny lo observó sobre su hombro enfurecida, la mirada de advertencia que le dio, lo hizo retroceder –vete ahora a tu oficina, Dean Thomas, es en serio.

–Bien –azotó la puerta.

– ¿Necesito abrazarte también para que me sueltes? –bromeó Draco al notar que ella seguía rodeando su cintura con sus brazos –así que ¿puedo preguntar la razón por la cual me abrazas a mí y no a tu novio?

–Dean está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes mías –contestó e intentó alejarse pero Draco la sujetó de la cintura con una sonrisa engreída en los labios.

–Ahora ya sé quién es el pasivo en esa relación –Ginny se puso roja ante el comentario –yo también podría acostumbrarme a recibir órdenes tuyas, sobre todo si llevas un vestido corto de cuero.

–Sólo verás la fusta –contestó Ronald junto a ellos.

–Bien –la soltó –sólo porque traes guardaespaldas –le guiñó un ojo, le sonrió, para sorpresa de su hermano.

–Ya que estoy aquí ¿alguna duda con el expediente?

–Además de tu mala letra, no, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a los jeroglíficos –sonrió.

–Idiota –negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Antes de que te vayas, revisé los demás expedientes, faltan dos con tu firma y… -observó a Ron –tomando en cuenta que tomarás el consejo de Alastor, y pasarás tiempo con tu familia, para no molestarte o intentar no hacerlo, fírmalos ahora, prometo que no es ninguna cesión de derechos.

–En verdad aprecio eso –se burló, repasó los expedientes y colocó su firma al final de cada uno.

–Eso es todo, ahora puedes poner a tu novio en su lugar, me encargo del gorila –observó a Ron.

–No es ningún gorila –gruñó –y agradece que soy una persona centrada, o ya te hubiese golpeado –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro haciéndolo reír.

–Puedes dejarlo coqueteando con Tiffany, si te parece.

–Espérame un segundo, donde quieras –observó a Ron.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró sin tocar a la oficina, Dean estaba detrás de su escritorio, murmurando palabrotas que eran dignas de un mercenario.

–No puedo creer que no me dijeras, Ginevra, ¿no se supone que somos novios?

–Bueno, has estado ocupado, y nadie mejor que yo entiende lo molesto que puede llegar a ser que alguien te quite el tiempo.

–Sí, pero no te pedí que me informaras sobre tus cursilerías emocionales y personales, sino algo que me concierne, como el hecho de que un estúpido defraudador se quedará en tu lugar.

–No veo el por qué, el Sr. Moody me lo informó apenas hoy, sino se tomó la molestia de decírtelo a ti, es porque en realidad no te concierne, Dean.

–Claro, claro, pero tú si pudiste decirme, no…

–No me importa, es decisión del Sr. Moody y acaté sus órdenes, sabes que no suelo compartir nada del trabajo que no sea autorizado por él –observó los expedientes aun con el post it, relegados a un rincón.

Caminó hasta él respirando para controlar su enojo.

–No te me acerques, no estoy interesado en tus mimos para tranquilizarme.

–No, no es eso –tomó los expedientes con la nota aún.

_Dean. _

_El Sr. Moody quiere que te encargues de los expedientes en mi lugar, Draco Malfoy está encargado de mi departamento ahora._

Se los mostró y Dean hizo una cara de arrepentimiento.

–Cariño…

–No, no me interesa tu cursilería ahora, o nunca más, Dean.

–Estás terminando conmigo.

–Nunca pensé que fueras un idiota –se encogió de hombros.

–Dame los expedientes –le ordenó cuando abrió la puerta.

–No –contestó seria.

–Tú no eres nadie en esta oficina, sólo una empleada más que sólo eres la favorita del jefe porque quiere acostarse contigo –le gritó haciendo que la puerta de la oficina de Ginny se abriera de par en par en un solo golpe.

–Me importa un rábano lo que creas, Dean, he trabajado siete años en esta oficina, he comprobado con trabajo que puedo superarte a ti diez veces.

–El Sr. Moody dijo que…

–Sí, pero ahora decido yo que Malfoy está más que capacitado para resolver estos expedientes.

–Eres una idiota, él sólo llevará a la firma a un…

–No me importa –le dio la espalda –así tenga que dividir mi tiempo y quitar las horas de comida, Draco Malfoy terminará esto a tiempo, y te hará quedar como el simio que eres.

Azotó la puerta de su oficina, su respiración estaba incontrolable al igual que su corazón, que latía como loco.

–Ginny –Ron fue hasta ella –oye…

–Estoy bien –le sonrió –sólo fue el coraje.

–Apuesto que quiso volverse el dominante en un segundo –comentó Draco.

–Es mejor que te calles porque si no…

–Cálmate –lo sujetó de la mano Ginny –por favor.

–Segura que no vas a meterte en problemas por el pequeño espectáculo.

–A Alastor no le conviene correrla –los tranquilizó Malfoy –les aseguro eso.

–A ti nadie te está metiendo.

–Estoy tranquilizándola –observó enfadado a Ron –está a punto de entrar en un coma… no lo sé en algún tipo de coma.

–Estoy bien, sólo… por favor –miró a Ron –vámonos de aquí.

–Por supuesto –la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura.

–Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento si se te atora algo –volteo hasta Malfoy –Tiffany tiene mi número, no importa si son las tres de la mañana…

–Sí, ya, vete, Weasley –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo cuando Ron se volteó.

Ron la ayudó a subir al auto, todavía estaba alterada, él iba con el ceño fruncido.

–Éstos imbéciles sólo te hacen venir a esto –gruñó –la próxima vez te juro que…

–Ya, todo estará bien.

–Estás segura que el Sr. Moody no se exaltará.

–No me importa –contestó seca.

–Ginny, si él…

–Si es necesario volver a la oficina, asistir a la capacitación lo haré, pero no voy a dejar a Dean con esos expedientes ¿lo entiendes?

–No, ¿Qué más da?

–Ronald, estamos hablando de cerca de 50 mil millones en uno de ellos.

–Wow y se los dejarás a Malfoy.

–Yo no estoy en éste trabajo por el dinero.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que… ahora me pregunto ¿cuánto tienes en el banco, Ginny?

– ¿Crees que mis papás compraron una casa en Londres por suerte? –le sonrió.

–Wow así que tú la compraste.

–Oh no, me quedé con ella en un caso –se encogió de hombros.

–Y el apartamento donde vives…

–Ese lo paga la oficina, de hecho lo han pagado desde que me mudé.

–Qué suerte –dijo sorprendido, Ginny sonrió al verlo tan confundido.

* * *

Hola, bueno paso a dejarles capítulo, tengo que admitir que ésta historia va más rápido de lo que pensé que fluiría, aun más que la de Haters, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **VremyaLuny, Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, Crquet y R0llercoster, ** Espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, nos leeremos después, gracias por todo.

_22Fahrenheit._


	4. Vida Familiar

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Condujo entretenido haciéndole preguntas, y ofendido porque se sentía engañado por sus padres.

–No puedo creer que nos engañaran –dijo ofendido.

–En realidad no, al menos no en realidad, yo les comenté a mis padres si querían venirse a la ciudad –observó a su hermano –me dijeron que no, porque no querían vender la casa, así que les dije que podía ayudarlos, se negaron a recibir dinero de mí, así que… lo pensé, les dije que sabía de una propiedad en la ciudad, que el dueño quería venderla, pero que no le importaba que fuera al contado, la vieron y a mamá le encantó, ellos creen que la están pagando.

–Ellos creen.

–Les abrí una cuenta alternativa, se depositan a sí mismos –se burló –además fue bueno, porque así aceptaron mi ayuda económica mientras ellos terminaban de cubrir el precio total de la casa.

–Eres cruel, sólo debiste obsequiarla y ya.

–Ellos se hubiesen negado, los conozco, y tú también, así que mejor los hice felices.

–Suena más como a cochino arrepentimiento –contestó.

–Como sea, pero lo hice ¿Qué has hecho por ellos? –Lo observó –no eres capaz de cortar el césped cuando mamá lo pide.

–Tengo una pierna mal –le recordó.

–Ronald…

–Ya lo sé –sonrió –no es como si me faltada, cojeara o algo así, pero a veces funciona el hecho de decir "Me duele".

–Eres un mal hijo.

–Lo sé, prometo que ayudaré a mamá con el césped cada que lo pida de ahora en adelante.

–Bien –sonrió.

–Si tú les dices la verdad sobre la casa.

–Van a apalearme.

–Y yo disfrutaré viendo –la observó.

–Se supone que eres mi favorito ¿no?

–Yo nunca dije que fueras mi favorita; tengo seis hermanos.

–Cinco de ellos hombres, soy la única chica en ellos –hizo puchero –ni siquiera porque soy la niña pequeña de todos soy tu favorita –aprovechó el alto para acercar su rostro al de su hermano –ni siquiera mi cara triste te conmueve, no tienes sentimientos –incrementó el puchero cuando él no volteo a verla.

–Tan sensible como una roca –murmuró cuando Ginny se alejó de él.

–Ya lo noté –le sacó la lengua divertida.

–Si no le hubieses hablado a Hermione, podríamos ir a casa, y pasar la tarde con la familia.

–No, hoy no, hoy es sólo nuestro hasta que llegue Hermione –sonrió –así ya no podrás quejarte.

–Yo me quejé porque no pasas tiempo con _toda _la familia.

–Como sea, eso podrá ser mañana –asintió y aplaudió emocionada.

–Eres como una niña pequeña, no puedo creer que tengas tanto dinero en el banco y que tus compañeros de trabajo te tengan tanto miedo.

–Tú también me temes –lo observó de soslayo.

–No es verdad –frunció el ceño.

–Cuando estoy molesta me temes, tengo el carácter de mamá, _cariño._

–Bueno, eso es cierto –sonrió.

**–&amp;–**

Hermione llegó a las nueve de la noche al apartamento de Ginny, ni siquiera tocó, abrió la puerta, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Ron.

–No se supone que tienes sólo un repuesto –la observó.

–Sí, pero tengo un repuesto del repuesto, por si lo pierdo –sonrió –hola –se acercó a él, rodeo su cuello y lo besó –hacia mucho que no pasábamos la noche juntos.

–Ahm –Ginny se aclaró la garganta –puedo dejarlos solos –sugirió.

–Me agrada tu idea –sonrió Hermione.

–Si me ocupan para algo, estaré fuera el resto de la noche.

–Espera, espera –Ron se alejó de Hermione –oye ¿A dónde piensas ir?

–Con alguno de sus amantes ¿no creías que le era fiel a un simio como Dean, o si? –se burló.

–Iré a casa de Lavander, lo prometo –elevó una mano y la otra la llevó a su corazón.

–Los gemelos hacen eso cada que mienten –frunció el ceño Ron.

–Es bueno que ellos sean sólo gemelos, no trillizos –les guiñó un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta.

**–&amp;–**

Hermione observó a Ron, estaba serio, como se comportaba últimamente.

–No hubiese echado a Ginny si sabía que te pondrías como antes, Ronald.

–No es tan cómodo tener sexo con mi novia en la casa de mi hermana.

–Piensa que ella también tiene sexo aquí.

–Pero es su casa, Hermione.

–Igualaremos el marcador, la dejaremos tener una noche de pasión con Dean en la casa –besó el cuello de Ron.

–Pero no en nuestro cuarto –sonrió un tanto incómodo.

–Prometido.

Las manos de Ron fueron hasta la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, la castaña sonrió aun en los labios de Ron, acarició los pectorales de éste y después rodeo las caderas de él cuando la jaló hacia arriba, el beso se hizo un poco más apresurado de lo que normalmente se hacía, por lo regular comenzaban lento y después iban aumentando la intensidad, a lo mejor era la excitación del lugar, no todos los días tenían oportunidad de hacerlo en el apartamento de Ginny.

–La habitación es por allá –le informó Hermione agitada con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Bien –sonrió él y caminó con Hermione en brazos hasta la habitación que le indicó.

Se dejó caer en la cama junto con ella, que sonrió y lo besó delicadamente, acarició su mejilla.

–Me encanta que las cosas entre nosotros estén mejorando –susurró.

–Las cosas entre nosotros no han ido mal, Hermione –frunció el ceño.

–Has estado un poco neurótico últimamente, no puedes negarlo.

–Es algo normal, haces planes conmigo y después llamas porque te quedarás trabajando.

–No tendría que quedarme trabajando si te comportaras como un novio normal.

–Soy un novio normal, la única diferencia es que mi pierna tiene metal.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso Ron.

–Pues no entiendo mi anormalidad –frunció los labios y se paró.

–A eso, no inicie esta conversación para terminar peleados, sólo fue un comentario donde te hice saber lo mucho que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, ya sea en la cama o fuera de ella.

–Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo también –colocó sus manos en sus caderas y se cuadró frente a ella.

–Veré si Ginny no está muy lejos, es un poco injusto que la echara de su propio apartamento para que al final, no pasara nada.

Ron la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él en un gesto de arrepentimiento, tenía razón, Hermione trabajaba cada vez más, y él no había podido distinguir el hecho de que era lo que le molestaba más, que ella trabajara una larga jornada laboral, o el hecho de que había estado más cerca de Ginny que inclusive él.

–No le llames, hagamos que valga la pena nuestra noche aquí –la besó.

La volvió a llevar hasta la cama y comenzó a quitarle el saco color beige que llevaba puesto, la blusa color hueso que le quedaba un poco floja fue la siguiente, Ron pegó sus labios al pecho de la chica cuando notó el encaje blanco de su sostén, deslizó sus manos desde sus costillas hasta las caderas de la castaña y comenzó a besar su cuello de una manera pasional.

Ella se alejó para quitarle la playera que dejaba poco a la imaginación, cuando lo conoció estaba apenas en forma, con su accidente había durado dos años en recuperación, después de eso le perdió la pista, pero hacía tan sólo tres años que se habían vuelto a encontrar, se había dado cuenta que toda esa ira la había concentrado en el gimnasio, estaba atlético, cada musculo tenía su forma como se suponía que tendría que tenerla, y gustaba de presumir sus pectorales marcados que a más de una chica la hacía babear.

Gimió cuando las manos anchas del chico comenzaron a masajear sus pechos, besaba su cuello y lamía dirigiéndose hasta su lóbulo, volvió a besarla, se alejó de ella y bajó el cierre y desabotonó la falda de la chica, la bajó junto con las medias, acarició lentamente las piernas de ésta y unió sus labios a ellas, otorgando pequeños besos húmedos a donde sus labios se acercaban, la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y quitó las pantaletas blancas de Hermione, las arrojó hacía donde no estorbaran.

La castaña se removió cuando la lengua de Ronald se acercó a su intimidad, explorándola como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, y es que él siempre lo hacía, le hacía el amor como si jamás se lo hubiese hecho antes, y cada vez era igual o más excitante que la anterior, se alejó de ella cuando la escuchó gemir aún más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía, llevó su mano hasta su lubricado sexo e introdujo uno de sus largos y gordos dedos en el interior de la chica, que no pudo evitar volver a gemir, provocando la risa de su novio que unió uno más de sus dedos al juego.

–Ron –chilló de placer.

–Espera un poco, Herms –sonrió –es muy pronto aun.

Pegó sus labios a una de las entrepiernas de la chica sin perder el rito de su mano en ningún momento, pasó su lengua desde la rodilla hasta que se unió a sus dedos.

Se alejó de ella cuando la sintió convulsionarse sobre la cama, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Ron con una sonrisa, le indicó que se recostara en la cama y él obedeció.

Gateo un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la erección de su novio y la introdujo en su boca, haciéndolo gemir, haciéndola sonreír a ella.

La mano ancha fue hasta la cabeza de la castaña para hacer un poco más rápida la acción, cerró los ojos cuando a pesar de eso, siguió haciendo el movimiento lento.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar nombrarla, en su cabeza la castaña no ocupaba el lugar entre sus piernas, sino otra persona, no quería equivocarse al nombrarla.

Tomó el mentón de Hermione y la llevó hasta su boca y la besó mientras ésta se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, guiando a su miembro al interior de ella, haciéndola gemir y a él gruñir del placer.

Era el sexo más apasionado que habían tenido, al menos en esa semana, el movimiento circular de caderas de Hermione sobre él era todo menos lento y las embestidas que él le otorgaba eran rápidas, pasionales, la dejó debajo de él para poder hacer el vaivén aún más rápido, mordió el labio inferior de la chica haciéndola gruñir y jalar su cabello en respuesta al placer.

**–&amp;–**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana Hermione se levantó a duchar, él sólo se acomodó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque no estaba dormido.

–Estuvo bien –escuchó a Hermione hablar.

–Por lo menos la pasaron bien –contestó Ginny en tono neutral.

–Sí, lo único malo es que me verán extraño por que vaya con la misma ropa a la oficina.

–No seas boba, puedes usar algo de mi armario, no sería la primera vez.

–Bueno, ¿estás segura? No lo sé, puedo usar ese traje sastre café.

–Tengo varios, Hermione.

–El que nunca me quieres prestar, ese de blusa a cuadros, corbata, saco con doble bolsa en el lado izquierdo, ya sabes, formal e informal, Ginny, ese traje ha sido mi sueño desde que lo vi.

–El Rag and bone primavera 2009.

–Exacto –contestó emocionada.

–Puedes tomarlo –sonrió.

–Eres la mejor amiga –la abrazó y corrió hasta el cuarto de Ginny.

Ron observó a su hermana sonreír, tenía puestos unos jeans flojos y un sweater tejido con una G, su cabello iba en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, se alejó de ahí sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Quince minutos después, Hermione se sentó junto a él, el traje que llevaba le quedaba bien, pero no pudo evitar imaginar a su hermana en él, si a Hermione le lucía espectacular ¿cómo luciría en ella?

–Ginny está preparándote el desayuno –lo besó –pagaré por el favor después, así que desquítate por el tiempo que te ha descuidado, sin arrepentimientos tontos –sonrió –nos veremos en casa después.

–Iré a ver a mis padres –dijo con voz ronca.

–Lleva a Ginny, le hace falta vida familiar –sonrió.

–Lo haré, te veré un poco noche ¿no te molesta?

–Para nada, tengo que hacer trabajo hasta tarde, te amo, no lo olvides.

–Claro que no lo haré, Hermione, yo también te amo.

_Mentiroso._

Se colocó sus bóxer y salió a la sala, Ginny estaba en la cocina, por lo poco que pudo ver estaba haciendo huevo revuelto y tocino.

–Luce sensacional –murmuró detrás de ella, con apenas unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo con el de ella.

– ¡Oh santos cielos! –se echó hacia atrás chocando con el pecho desnudo de él.

–Lo siento, no sabía que tenías la conciencia tan cochina –sonrió.

–Pensé que estabas dormido –reprochó.

–No, pero ¿pensabas llevarme el desayuno a la cama? –sujetó las caderas de Ginny.

–No, ¿por qué haría eso?

–Porque soy tu hermano favorito.

–Al menos el único que no vino al mundo con un gemelo.

–Así que los gemelos en realidad son tus favoritos.

–No sería ético tener un hermano favorito, los demás podrían sentirse ofendidos.

–Pero quieres ser mi favorita.

–No tengo una hermana menor o mayor la cual se pueda sentir desplazada en tu cariño –sonrió.

–Es bueno saberlo, lo que pides no es justo.

–No debes confundir justicia con equidad, Ron –sonrió.

–Ah ¿y qué es equidad? Instrúyeme.

–Equidad, del latín _aequitas_, de _aequus_, "Igual"; del griego…

–Sí, sí, no quiero la etimología –frunció el ceño.

–Bueno te diré la definición, virtud de la justicia del caso en concreto –sonrió al ver el gesto de su hermano.

–Eso tampoco ayuda mucho.

–Lo sé, sólo quería ver tu cara de tonto al no entender –se burló ella.

–Habla en un idioma conocido y te entenderé –sentenció Ron.

–Bien –lo observó divertida y puso su atención a la estufa –Cualidad que mueve a dar a cada uno lo que merece, o en su caso, justicia, imparcialidad en un trato o un reparto, también "bondadosa templanza habitual"; a la propensión a dejarse guiar por el deber o por la conciencia, más que por la justicia o por la ley escrita, o en términos…

–Ya, no es como si estuviera en clases de leyes.

–Oh, yo sólo te estaba instruyendo ¿no es lo que querías? –lo observó sobre su hombro, Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Tú eres muy equitativa entonces ¿cierto? Por qué nos das a cada uno de nosotros lo que merecemos.

–No, los hubiese pateado si fuera equitativa –se rió.

Le sirvió un enorme plato con huevo y tocino, jugo de naranja y lo necesario para que desayunara.

–Eh –la detuvo cuando se alejó rumbo a la sala.

–Eh… ¿faltó algo? –lo observó.

–El hecho de que no piensas desayunar conmigo, eso faltó.

–Oh, perdón, desayuné muy temprano, y después me tomé un té con Hermione –se encogió de hombros.

–Me imagino que te detuviste en algún sitio a desayunar sola.

–Bueno –hizo una mueca –Malfoy me habló por la mañana, no entendía algo de uno de los expedientes, me dijo que si podía venir a mi apartamento, pensé en ustedes teniendo una noche/mañana de pasión y le dije que no, me invitó a desayunar para solucionar su duda.

–Saliste con él.

–Yo no saldría con él si no fueran cosas del trabajo, lo sabes, no me cae muy bien, buen provecho.

–Aun así piensas dejarme desayunando solo.

–Bien, iré por unas cosas, mientras, puedes comenzar a desayunar.

Fue a la sala y tomó su portafolio y regresó hasta la cocina, se sentó en el taburete frente a él y sacó sus documentos.

–Creí que Moody dijo que te tomaras el resto de la semana para disfrutar de tu familia –la reprendió.

–No hables con la boca llena –frunció el ceño.

–Perdón –masticó y tragó –pero estás rompiendo la orden de tu jefe.

–Me dijo que tenía que dejar en ridículo a los de la capacitación –le mostró los folletos –Draco fue muy amable en traerme esto –sonrió.

–Te trajo hasta acá –frunció el ceño.

–Sí, mi auto no estará listo hasta dentro de dos días, no quería venir por el subterráneo.

–Desayunaron muy temprano.

–Le dije que si se le complicaba algo no importaba la hora, me llamara.

–Suena a pretexto para verte –se encogió de hombros.

–No lo creo, además comprendo que ese caso en particular se le haga complicado.

– ¿Mucho dinero de por medio? –la observó

–Lo siento, mi boca es una tumba cuando se refiera al trabajo.

–Supongo, espero que él también.

–Bueno, sin duda me ha dejado con una buena impresión, le gusta trabajar, no todos se quedan hasta las cuatro de la mañana con su supervisor –se encogió de hombros –y a las cinco le piden que mejor se vean en persona –sonrió.

–Te agrado el _desayuno _al parecer.

–Un poco, y hablando de desayunos ¿terminaste?

–Sí, extraño el desayuno de mamá.

–Nadie se había quejado de mis desayunos.

–Me imagino que la mayoría quieren quedar bien comiendo tu comida y así llevarte a la cama.

– ¿Quién haría eso? –se burló.

–Yo lo haría.

– ¿Hermione cocina bien? Porque ahora me he quedado con esa duda, por lo regular hago yo el desayuno cuando ella y Lavander se quedan, nunca se han quejado, Dean tampoco –frunció los labios –la dejaré cocinar alguna vez.

–Me iré, comeré algo en el camino –se levantó, Ginny lo observó de soslayo y se mordió el labio.

Si le teñían el pelo y le quitaban las pecas, tal vez luciría como cualquier otro chico de Inglaterra, pero era su hermano, por esa razón sus pensamientos encaminados a su casi desnudes tenían que detenerse en ese preciso momento.

–Por lo menos podrías ducharte –le comentó, Ron volteo a verla con una sonrisa divertida.

–Me imagino que también tienes ropa que puedas prestarme –elevó una ceja.

–No creo que seas de la talla de Dean –caminó hasta su habitación.

–Tienes ropa de Dean Thomas aquí –la sujetó del brazo.

–Auch –se soltó –solía pasar un par de noches aquí cuando teníamos que trabajar en un caso juntos –se encogió de hombros.

–Trabajar –murmuró no muy convencido.

–Ronald, cuando tengo que trabajar trabajo, no lo uso de pretexto para terminar teniendo sexo con la persona.

–Claro, supongo que tengo que creerte.

–Espera –colocó sus manos en los pectorales de su hermano y al notarlo se puso roja –tengo un poco de ropa que pensaba regalarle a los gemelos, está nueva, pero puede quedarte.

–Comenzaré a sentirme menos preciado si sigues hablando de los gemelos –se cruzó de brazos.

–Cierto, entonces puedes irte oliendo a fluidos.

–Llegaré rápido –besó su mejilla y fue a la habitación.

Siguió su propio consejo cuando Ron se fue, tomó una ducha y se quedó bajo la regadera un tiempo extra, no podía hacerlo tan seguido, se puso unos jeans y una playera de tirantes, observó el sweater que dejó sobre el sofá en su habitación, hacía mucho que no se los ponía, optó por uno guinda, su madre le enviaba uno cada año, así que tenía bastantes.

Almorzó un emparedado y se dedicó a revisar todo lo referente a la capacitación, contestó los mensajes de Hermione y de Lavander, y cuando no tuvo más que hacer, se recostó sobre el sofá y se quedó dormida, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía una siesta, por corta que fuera.

–Dime que sigues viva, por favor –escuchó en su oído y después sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal –Ginny –sintió algo pesado en su cadera, abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con la cara de Ron.

– ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! –chilló asustada, él quitó la mano de su cadera.

–Son las dos y media de la tarde, pensé que dijiste que hoy sería día familiar.

–Voy a morir de un infarto por tu culpa, dos, dos en un solo día ¿eso es lo que quieres? Porque ni siquiera eres mi beneficiario si me muero –recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y respiró lo más hondo que pudo.

–No era mi intención, pensé que estabas muerta.

–No tienes tanta suerte –le sonrió.

–Vamos –la jaló de la mano –tenemos un largo camino.

Ginny jugó con las estaciones de radio, hasta que dejó una que no sonaba tan mal.

–Esa canción me recuerda a nosotros –comentó Ron de la nada haciéndola voltear.

–Ahm ¿y por qué? –lo observó.

–_Do you remember the first time? I can't remember a worse time, but you know we've changed so much since then, oh yeah, we've grown._

–Ah ya veo, por eso te gusta esa canción.

–No realmente –se encogió de hombros.

**–&amp;–**

Se bajaron aun hablando de trivialidades, no sabía si a esa hora sus hermanos estarían ahí, o la razón por la cual estarían ahí, después de todo, ya estaban lo bastante grandecitos como para seguir en casa de mamá y papá.

– ¡Hey tú! –chilló George al verla.

–Hola –sonrió.

–No te atrevas a dar un paso más en esta casa.

Observó a Ron y se tensó ¿Por qué el trato mal por parte de George?

–Es uno de tus favoritos –se encogió de hombros Ron, pero aun con el ceño fruncido.

–Ehm… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó.

–Mamá, Ginevra ha vuelto a robar uno de mis sweaters –Chilló George haciendo un gesto de berrinche como si se tratase de un niño dando la queja a su madre en vez de un hombre adulto.

–Venguemos eso, Georgie, eso no puede pasar –lo consoló Fred.

Fred y George se acercaron a ella, que se echó a correr por sugerencia de Ron, pero no es como si pudiese hacer mucho, dos contra uno, Fred la rodeo por la cintura y la elevó girando con ella, haciéndola reír divertida.

–Esto es un atropello a mi persona –chilló divertida.

–Ha sido un atropello a mi guardarropa –contestó George.

– ¡Suéltenme! –gritó entre carcajadas.

–Sostenla, Freddy –pidió George.

–Ya basta, van a asesinarla, y no somos beneficiarios –gruñó Ron.

–Sostenla, bien Ronnie –gritó su madre con una amplia sonrisa desde la ventana, él negó y rodeo la cintura de su hermana mientras George y Fred le quitaban el sweater.

–Es mi sweater –chilló aun entre risas.

–Tiene una G, de George –reprochó el gemelo.

–Y también de Ginevra –se removió entre los brazos de Ron, que la sujetaba fuertemente contra él.

–Tu nombre es Minevra Golly Weasley –se burló George.

Ginny observó a Ron, que no la había soltado.

–Gracias por defenderme –golpeó los pectorales de éste.

–De nada, supongo –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

–Y aun así quieres ser mi hermano favorito –hizo puchero.

–Digamos que quiero ser más que eso, aunque sí tu favorito –se alejó, se quitó el sweater y se lo puso a ella –vas a morirte de frío por culpa de esos tontos.

* * *

Hola, Ya les dije que extrañamente ésta historia está fluyendo más rápido de lo que yo misma pensé, así que es por esa razón que estoy actualizando más seguido ésta que la de Haters In Love.

De antemamo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **This is Chewbacca, Crquqet, VremyaLuny, Im Unloveable, R0llercoster y Grozera **el hecho de que te crearas una cuenta sólo para comentar me hace sentir muy agradecida.

Espero que les siga gustando el fic. Nos leeremos después.

_22Fahrenheit._


	5. Panqués

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

Entraron a la casa después de una mirada intensa por parte de Ron, su madre la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me encanta que estés aquí, cariño, al menos seguido –besó sus mejillas y acunó su rostro entre sus manos –tu padre se pondrá muy feliz al verte.

–Espero que lo haga mamá, sino romperá mi corazón en muchos fragmentos y tendré que buscar la reparación del daño –bromeó.

–Así que le quitarás la casa –concluyó Ron mordiendo un panqué.

–No, en realidad pediría que se me recompensara mediante una cantidad incontable de abrazos por su parte, posiblemente unas cuantas palabras bonitas y muchos besos y mimos.

–Eso no es necesario que los pidas –dijo Fred frunciendo los labios para que se vieran más voluptuosos y caminó hasta ella –sólo necesitabas pedirlos, hermanita.

–No confió en tu buena voluntad –se cruzó de brazos.

–Me he puesto mi bálsamo para labios olor a hongos de rana –sonrió –es muy saludable para los labios, lástima de olor, mira –la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla.

– ¡Basta Fred! Eso huele horrible –hizo una mueca.

–Tú querías mucho cariño de parte de la familia ¿Qué mejor que tu hermano favorito sin su múltiplo? –sonrió dando besos por el resto de su cara.

–Pero sin el bálsamo de excremento –se removió.

–Eres una exagerada, parecieras hermana de Percy –se alejó.

–No… sí soy hermana de Percy –recordó y soltó una risita divertida que contagió a los demás.

–Eso tiene que saberlo Percy, ella es la única a la cual no le avergüenza ser familiar de él.

–Cada que nos preguntan, lo negamos –informó George.

–Hasta mamá lo niega –confirmó Ron recargado en la isla comiendo otro panqué.

–Tú no puedes comer eso –le dijo su madre quitándole el panqué de la mano.

–Mamá –se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

–El doctor lo dijo –lo puso en la isla, pero alejado de él.

–Entonces ¿por qué razón los haces? –se quejó.

–A estas alturas, Ronald Billius Weasley –sentenció su madre –creí que sabías el dato que no eres hijo único.

–Pero sí el más pequeño –se estiró por el panqué pero su madre le dio un manotazo.

–Ginny lo es –frunció el ceño su madre.

–Lo sé, pero me refería a que no comparte lo mismo que yo y mis cinco hermanos, mamá –recordó Ron –ella es una _chica _y nosotros somos _chicos._

–Aun no nos consta que tú lo seas, Ron –se burló George haciendo que Ginny se riera junto con ellos, pero se detuvo cuando Ron la observó molesto.

–Creo que a Hermione sí –intervino con voz un poco ronca ya que quería reírse.

–Es eso o a Hermione le gustan las chicas –argumentó la Sra. Weasley.

– ¡Mamá! –Chilló Ron –esto es el colmo.

–Lo siento cariño, yo sólo quería bromear junto con tus hermanos, si no lo hago ahora, cuando llegue tu padre él lo hará por mí.

–No pues gracias por el consuelo –frunció el ceño.

Él se unió a la carcajada, aprovechando el momento para tomar el panqué y esconderlo.

–Bien, ahora largo de aquí, déjenme terminar la cena.

–Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Ginny.

–No cariño, no te ofendas, pero ésta receta sólo la conocerás el día que me muera, antes no.

–Oye, entonces ¿cómo me saldrá bien?

–La práctica –sonrió –ve con tus hermanos a jugar en el arenero, corre –se burló su madre.

Se unió a los gemelos en su improvisado juego de fútbol, obviamente ella contra los dos, ya que Ron no pudo unirse a su equipo… o al de los gemelos, cerca de las cinco, el que se unió fue Charlie, que aparte de Ron, era el único prodigio del fútbol en la familia, todos lo jugaban bien, pero no eran tan buenos como sus dos hermanos.

–No es justo que te unas a Charlie para ganarnos –se quejó Fred.

–No es justo que ustedes hagan dos contra uno para ganar –la defendió Charlie.

–Tú que haces aquí, para empezar –comentó George.

–Me regreso en una semana, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis papás, y ustedes, es genial que Ginevra se uniera a nosotros ahora –la abrazó –he venido varias veces y no has estado.

–Nadie me ha informado que has venido –lo abrazó también.

–No nos mires, con que sólo mires a Fred, es como si nos miraras a los dos –sonrió George.

–Vamos adentro, es hora de la cena –sonrió Charlie por el comentario del gemelo.

–Iré por Ron –se soltó Ginny.

Caminó hasta el árbol de melocotón más al fondo, era donde se escondía Ron cuando estaba muy molesto con alguien o cada que se jugaba ese deporte que pensó estaría prohibido en la familia, pero no.

–Tú sí que eres imposible –se quejó, Ron volteo asustado –mamá dijo que no podías comer panqués –frunció el ceño.

–No puedo, pero son deliciosos, es imposible no comerlos.

–Sólo robaste uno –comentó.

–No, sólo recuperé uno de los que había robado mientras se burlaban de mí.

–No sé de donde sacas tanto apetito.

–Hace mucho que no como panqués, es sólo eso, no fui yo quien se comió tres hamburguesas en menos de cinco minutos.

–Tenía hambre –se encogió de hombros –además, soy una chica de buen comer, creo que eso es de Weasley, Weasley que no come como un animal, no es Weasley, sencillo.

–Y no hablemos del apetito sexual –se burló.

–Realmente eso no quiero hablarlo –retrocedió.

– ¿Por qué no? –elevó la vista para verla.

–Porque es incómodo, Ronald, por eso.

–No me incomoda hablar de eso –se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentado sobre una de las raíces.

–No ¿Qué tal anoche con Hermione? –se cruzó de brazos y él sonrió.

– ¿Estás tratando de intimidarme o de retarme? –le sonrió.

–Fuiste tú quien dijo que no le incomodaba hablar de eso, no yo.

–Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de anoche, Ginevra? ¿La parte en la que pensé que estaba contigo en lugar de con ella? –giró hasta su hermana.

–Y-yo… Eso es asqueroso, Ronald –contestó molesta y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

–Pues entonces deberías preguntarle a Hermione que tal la pasó anoche, para que te des una idea que tan asqueroso estuvo –se acercó a ella.

–Me imagino que ella…

–Pregúntale –sonrió –para que sepas de lo que soy capaz de lograr estando con ella pensando en ti, lo único que tienes que imaginar es lo que lograría si en realidad fueras tú.

–Ron –musitó y sus mejillas ardieron aun más haciéndola tragar saliva.

–Ginny –acercó su rostro al de ella.

–R-Ron –tartamudeo cuando el rostro estuvo aun más cerca, la mano fue hasta sus pectorales para detenerlo pero él la retuvo cerca de él por la cintura –R-Ron ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –retuvo la respiración cuando los labios de Ron rozaron los suyos.

–Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo si lo hago, prométemelo –le suplicó.

Ginny asintió rozando aun más sus labios con los de Ron, quien quitó el poco espacio que había entre ellos, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella de manera rápida y posesiva, la sujetó del cuello y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Ginny, mientras seguía besando los labios de la chica de una forma desesperada, como si el mundo fuese a terminar en el momento en que sus labios perdieran el contacto con los de ella.

Se alejó de él completamente agitada, aunque los labios de Ron seguían a milímetros de los de ella, se alejó cuando intentó besarla de nuevo.

–La cena está lista –dijo entrecortadamente.

–En este momento no tengo ánimo para una cena con la familia –volvió a acercarse a ella –sólo quiero volver a besarte –Ginny no permitió que la tocara.

–Me hiciste prometer que no saldría corriendo, pero no volverá a pasar, Ronald, entiende, eso no está bien, además…

–Ginny –sonrió divertido –siempre supe que eras un amor prohibido, pero en las pocas veces que te tenía junto a mí, era suficiente para ser completamente feliz.

–Claro que eres feliz, eres mi hermano, y no soy la felicidad, tú no me amas, tú no puedes amarme…

–Sé que no puedo amarte, porque hay alguien en mi vida, pero… es que sería un pecado mayor si te mirara y no te amara.

–Creí que ese auto te había acomodado las ideas –se alejó un paso más.

–Pues en realidad no es que tuviera mucho que acomodar –se encogió de hombros –sabes muy bien que dejé a Hermione por ti, y volvería a hacerlo.

–Eso no va a pasar –se burló.

– ¿Por qué no? –caminó hasta ella.

–No puedo evitar que la dejes, pero… no hagas una idiotez por un simple beso, Ronald, jamás pasará de nuevo, si no vas a cenar, mis padres se preocuparán.

–No iré –se dejó caer.

–Como quieras.

Se alejó rumbo a la casa, se acomodó el cabello, y por mucho que su mente insistió, su cerebro no dio la orden para quitarse los rastros del beso de Ron.

–Por fin, tardaron horrores –comentó su madre y la observó seria –y bien ¿dónde se ha quedado tu hermano?

–Creo que le ha afectado un poco ver a Charlie jugar –mintió descaradamente.

–Lo siento mamá –se disculparon los gemelos –él fue quien nos dijo que no por su accidente el deporte familiar tenía que dejar de ser el deporte familiar.

–No les tengo que recordar sus dos años posteriores a ese accidente –los reprendió su padre.

–Vamos papá, Ron sólo quería llamar la atención, como siempre.

–Pues comprendo un poco –intervino Charlie –perdió su vida con ese maldito accidente, todo su futuro en una maldita pierna.

–Iré a hablar con él –su madre se limpió las manos y salió.

Todos comenzaron una discusión sobre el accidente de Ron, él les había dicho que había estado tan emocionado por su buena actuación y porque tenía que regresar al siguiente día para firmar el contrato que cruzó corriendo la calle y no se fijó que el autobús venía en una velocidad imparable.

–Pero me las vas a pagar, Ronald Billius Weasley –su madre entró a la cocina jalando a Ron del brazo –ya eres un adulto y te sigues comportando como un niño.

–Así que… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

–Tu hijo –contestó y dejó las envolturas de los panquecitos sobre la mesa –se fue a esconder a ese árbol a comerse mis panqués, con razón no tenías hambre, Ronald Billius Weasley.

–Te has enamorado de mi nombre completo hoy ¿no mamá? –frunció el ceño.

–Deberías perder todas las abdominales –lo golpeó en el estómago.

–Jamás, esos panquecitos me enviarán un mes entero al gimnasio, no puedo permitir perder mis abdominales, con eso conquisto chicas.

–Supongo que no puedes conquistarlas con una buena charla ¿cierto? –Charlie se burló de él.

–Las charlas son realmente irrelevantes si sabes tenerlas felices en la cama –se encogió de hombros.

–Sin una pierna y un casanova –rieron los gemelos.

–Perdí una pierna, pero en realidad puedo usarlo de pierna, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean de…

–Ya basta –intervino el Sr. Weasley –su hermana está presente.

–Únete a la plática Ginny –sonrió George.

–Lo siento George –frunció los labios y se levantó el sweater de Ron para mostrar su vientre plano –pero la que más pequeño tiene el pene deberé ser yo –pasó la mano por su vientre –ningún bulto –se encogió de hombros.

–Ya lo veo, tal pareciera que eres niña –sonrió Charlie.

–Lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

–Pero aun así debes saber de Penes –continúo Fred –no nos digas que después de tantos años viviendo sola en Londres sigues siendo casta –sonrió burlón.

–Me sorprende el hecho de que ninguno se inmuten en hablar de su apetito sexual –dijo roja mirando a Ron que la observaba atento.

–No hay que avergonzarse, es algo natural ¿o no lo es? –elevó una ceja George.

–Pues entonces deberían integrar a nuestros padres –sugirió.

–No, eso es asqueroso –se quejaron todos.

–Yo sólo decía –sonrió.

–Pero contesta, no vas a dejarnos con la duda.

–No hay nadie en el mundo que sea un santo completo –se encogió de hombros.

– ¡No eres una ñoña! –la abrazaron los gemelos.

–íbamos a buscarte un novio, por si estabas demasiado ocupada para conseguirte uno.

–Supongo que soy la única que tiene hambre, mamá –sonrió.

–Cambio de tema –se observaron todos –sales con alguien.

–Terminé con él, de hecho.

–Ya veo, por eso tienes tiempo para nosotros –intervino su padre.

–No es eso, pero me alegra tener tiempo para la familia.

La cena fue tranquila, por fortuna para Ginny, cambiaron de tema y se dedicaron a dar el resumen de sus respectivos días en el trabajo, sonrió en cada broma de los gemelos al igual que en las de Charlie, Ron sólo hacía comentarios cortos, estaba molesto, todos lo notaron, aunque pensaron que era por el regaño de su madre por la cantidad ridícula que había comido de panquecitos.

–Ya es un poco tarde –intervino Ginny viendo su reloj –nos veremos después mamá –besó la mejilla de su madre.

–Espero que no tardes mucho en volver, cariño –su padre sonrió y se sintió una mala persona.

–Claro que no, no se preocupen, vendré seguido.

–En esta semana –intervino Charlie –quiero pasar tiempo con la familia.

–Claro que vendré –abrazó a su hermano.

Caminó junto con Ron en silencio, se subió al auto, se giró asustada cuando sintió la respiración de su hermano en el cuello.

–Ron –chilló – ¿Qué se supone que haces?

–Tu cinturón de seguridad.

–Eso mismo iba a hacer –frunció el ceño molesta –puedes hacerte aun lado y conducir.

–Que genio, yo sólo quería ser atento.

–No necesitas ser atento, eres mi hermano y sé lo desconsiderado que puedes llegar a ser.

–No deberías matar las buenas intenciones de nadie, Ginevra.

–Tú no puedes tener ninguna buena intención, ya las dejaste claras.

–No te molestó ese beso, para ser honestos.

Bajó el seguro de la puerta de Ginny cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse para deleite de Ron en un apasionado beso que el mismo inició y provocó, intentó cruzar hasta el lado del copiloto, bajó hasta el mentón de la chica y después comenzó a besar su cuello.

–Ron –se quejó ella mientras él besaba su hombro y acariciaba sus piernas

–Es un poco incómodo –murmuró y tentando a su suerte continúo –deberíamos usar la parte trasera del auto –volvió a besarla.

– ¿Estás loco o qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? –lo empujó con suficiente fuerza.

–Tienes razón, aun estamos fuera de la casa de nuestros padres.

–Definitivamente estás loco –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad –no voy a irme contigo.

–No seas ridícula –bufó y azotó la portezuela y la siguió.

–Ridícula, ya basta, Ronald, somos hermanos, no sé como se te puede olvidar eso.

–Pues no es una tarea fácil, para ser honestos, lo curioso es que tú no lo olvidas, pero aun así, no evitas mis besos, sólo admítelo, Ginny, esto no es algo unilateral.

–Creo que tienes algún tipo de desequilibrio mental –regresó hasta la casa de sus padres.

**–&amp;–**

Observó al chico junto a ella que no decía nada, sólo conducía serio.

–Así que… realmente no tienes ningún problema –rompió el silencio.

–No –contestó –pero mi única duda es ¿por qué recurriste a mí?

–Mi auto estará listo en dos días –se excusó.

–Ginevra, hace dos días que nos conocemos, y aun así crucé media ciudad para venir por ti a la casa de tus padres para llevarte a tu casa con un pretexto tan ridículo por el cuál me llamaste.

–Espera, para mí nada es ridículo tratándose de mi trabajo, el Sr. Moody me dijo que tenía que vigilarte, te agradezco que vinieras por mí, pero era en serio, la última vez que me hablaste, no te noté muy convencido por mi explicación, el Sr. Moody dio ordenes directas de que fuera Dean el que se encargara de esos casos, y yo te puse a ti a cargo, era en serio, voy a demostrarle a Dean que…

–Sí esto es por una maldita pelea entre novios, te pediría que no me metieras…

–No es eso, él y yo no somos novios ¿de acuerdo? Terminamos.

–Y te dejó tirada con tus padres.

–Dean no es mi problema, jamás se lo presente a mis padres.

– ¿A cuantos chicos les has presentado a tus padres?

–No creo que eso te incumba.

–Te recuerdo de nuevo la distancia y sobretodo la hora ¿cierto?

–Y yo te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a venir por mí.

–No te escuchabas muy bien al teléfono, por lo menos estabas en casa de tus padres, no me imagino en un lugar peor.

–Aun así, gracias.

–Algo me dice que tengo que guardar esa disculpa, porque no las escucharé muy seguido –sonrió.

–Eres un idiota, no soy una persona…

–Eres un alíen, una bruja, un duende, un…

–Estoy hablando que no soy una persona soberbia.

–Eso suena bien.

Draco le fue diciendo sus propuestas para los casos en los que apenas había comenzado a trabajar, ella hacía correcciones a las propuestas y hacía sugerencias, él las aceptaba, el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, realmente dudaba que Draco Malfoy siempre fuera de esa manera, después de todo, muchos decían que era un déspota, egocéntrico y un perfecto rey de hielo, pero a pesar de mostrarse egocéntrico con ella, no lo era lo suficiente, y se comportaba a la altura, tal vez por el hecho de que era algo así como su jefa, y sabía que tenía que quedar bien para poder deslindarse de la imagen que dejó su padre sobre él.

–Supongo que no te molesta que nos veamos a una hora más decente –la observo.

–No, para nada, sólo dime en donde…

–Si no te molesta, puedo venir a tu apartamento.

–Ahm…

–Por que bueno, no creo que te agrade la idea de ir a mi apartamento.

–Así que ¿a que hora vendrías? –Draco sonrió.

–Puedes decirle al gorila de tu hermano que venga, no me molesta, sólo quiero tratar lo que hemos hablado ahora.

–Sé y puedo defenderme yo sola.

–De acuerdo, sólo era una sugerencia por si no confiabas en mí, no te culpo, no muchos confían en mí.

–Lo imagino, pero… también sé que no es tu culpa, así que no te preocupes, lo único que me interesa sobre ti es tu rendimiento –él sonrió burlón –laboral, mal pensado.

–De acuerdo, te veré en unas horas –dijo divertido y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Ginny entró por fin a su apartamento, fue hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, había sido una tarde bastante extraña, se giró agitada cuando un olor familiar le llegó y se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que era por el sweater que llevaba puesto.

Se sintió estúpida, le encantaría que él estuviera ahí, volver a besarlo como hacía unas horas lo había hecho, pero que no podía permitirse hacerle saber que lo deseaba como él mismo lo hacía, deseaba poder olvidarse de que eran hermanos y entregarse a la loca idea y a esos sentimientos que crecían cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

Si tan sólo Ron pudiera ser el chico que pudiese llevar a casa, pero no como su hermano, sino como el chico con el que salía.

**–&amp;–**

Se levantó quejándose por la insistencia del timbre, caminó con pesadez y abrió, frente a ella estaba un atractivo Draco Malfoy, el cabello revuelto era lo único fuera de lugar con su traje a la medida.

–Buenos días –saludó.

–Días –contestó bostezando –pasa –se hizo aun lado.

–Traje algo –le mostró una enorme bolsa –dijiste que te había gustado el desayuno, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de traerlo.

–Gracias –cerró la puerta.

–No tienes buena cara, si quieres me voy.

–Claro que no, quiero que esos expedientes queden listos en la brevedad.

–Me parece perfecto, mientras más rápido los terminemos, más rápido podremos comenzar nuevos.

–Me encanta tu efectividad y tu forma de pensar, cuando inicie en la firma deduje que mientras unos hacían un solo expediente por mes, yo podía hacer tres, así de esa forma avanzaba más rápido.

–Es por eso que ahora trabajas con diecisiete –la observó.

–Bueno, a veces la práctica ayuda mucho, toma asiento, ehm… por lo regular con Dean trabajo en la mesa, pero… puedes sentarte donde gustes…

–No creo que esa oferta se extienda hasta la cama de tu habitación –Ginny volteó a verlo y él elevó una ceja en coqueteo.

–No, la oferta no va más allá –se acercó a él que no retrocedió.

–Es una lástima, porque desde ayer no puedo quitarme la idea de estar aquí, y ahora… la comodidad de tu cama…

–Perdón si interrumpo –habló Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

–Al final no confiaste mucho en mí ¿he? –le sonrió alejándose.

–Por supuesto que no, te dije que no…

–Está bien –dijo sin darle importancia –anoche te lo dije…

–Anoche –repitió Ron cerrando la puerta.

–Sé un poco educado ¿quieres? –lo reprendió Ginny.

–Es Draco Malfoy, no importan mis modales.

–A mi me importan –gruñó ella.

–Hola –fue hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla prolongando el contacto.

–Ron –tocó sus abdominales por el placer de hacerlo.

–Malfoy.

–Weasley –contestó seco.

–Así que ayer le hablaste porque eres un inútil y no entiendes.

–En realidad –volteó a verlo y después a ella –tu hermanita me habló a mí, fui por ella a la casa de tus padres y bueno, no fue tan necesario, fue una noche realmente increíble –le guiñó un ojo –gracias por dejarme ir a bañar y por el desayuno, pero no quiero mentirle a tu hermano.

–No pasó –jaló a Ron para que no llegara hasta Draco.

–Sólo bromeo, Weasley.

–Más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada, no voy a dejar que pongas la reputación de mi hermana en boca de todos.

–Me gusta más la idea de tener su boca en la mía –se encogió de hombros –lamentablemente no es posible.

–Dijiste que no te agrada ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí entonces? –se giró enfadado hasta él.

–Es trabajo, Ronald, sólo trabajo, puedes marcharte, esto es confidencial.

–Tu confidencial y mi confidencial no tienen el mismo significado, Ginevra.

–De hecho si lo tienen –intervino Draco desde el otro lado del lugar –es sólo cuestión de subjetividad.

–Nadie te está hablando a ti –lo observó.

–Mejor me voy, terminaré esto yo sólo, como pueda.

–No harás eso –dijo en advertencia.

–Claro que lo haré –los ojos de Malfoy brillaron aun más grises.

–Déjalo que haga lo que quiera –murmuró Ron.

–Vas a quedarte sentado y sin hablar –le ordenó a su hermano que sonrió en satisfacción –y si alguien se entera de lo que se trate aquí, te juro que…

–No diré nada –levantó una mano y se llevó la otra al corazón.

–Eres imposible –negó ofuscada.

–No voy a dejar que Draco Malfoy se acerque a ti, no mientras viva ¿me escuchas? –Bajó la voz –sé que las relaciones entre hermanos no son posibles, pero… en éste caso en concreto, lo es, y no sólo se presenta de forma unilateral, el hecho de que lleves mi sweater aun puesto lo deja en claro, sólo admítelo.

–Ronald, no voy admitir lo que no pasa en mí, el hecho de que aun lleve puesto tu sweater es por el mismo hecho de que aun llevo puesto el mismo atuendo de ayer, incluidos los tenis, porque sólo me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé dormida

–Subjetividad –contestó serio y sin poder evitarlo ella se rió.

Observó a su hermano durante todo el rato, él le regresaba la mirada cómplice, de nada había servido que lo negara, esas miradas dejaban en claro que Ron tenía razón, el asunto de esos sentimientos en concreto, era un asunto bilateral.

–Por fin se fue –comentó agradecido Ron al ver su reloj.

–No son cosas que se terminan en una o dos horas –comentó acercándose a él.

–Sí, lo sé, pero… he estado deseando besarte desde que llegué hasta aquí –la sujetó de la cintura y la besó –mi alma podrá arder en el infierno pero sin duda el tenerte lo vale.

Le quitó su sweater después de que el beso se hiciera desesperado, volvió a rodear la delgada cintura de Ginny pegándola a él, besó su cuello, su hombro deslizando suavemente el tirante de su playera y su sostén.

–Ron –musitó agitada –no.

–Es inevitable que pase, Ginny –la observó –y lo sabes, porque sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, y tampoco te importa ese enorme obstáculo llamado familiar.

–Parentesco –corrigió y pegó sus labios a los de él.

La llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella, se alejó agitado para quitarse la sudadera que tenía puesta, la jaló de la cadera para quedar frente a frente en un beso apasionado, hacía tanto tiempo había estado deseando estar así con ella, que ahora le parecía casi un sueño, su mano bajó hasta la pierna de la chica y metiendo la suya entre las de ella, siguió el movimiento de Ginny hasta quedar sobre ella, bajó sus manos suavemente hasta el dobladillo de su playera y sus dedos acariciaron la cálida y suave piel de ella, le quitó la playera lentamente, besando su vientre, su estómago, entre sus pechos, coloco sus manos sobre los pechos menudos, que comparados con sus manos, lucían pequeños, gruñó al momento de masajearlos, con una sola mano desabrochó el sostén, lo dejó junto a ellos, le sonrió haciéndola sonrojarse, así que se acercó a ella y la besó.

Bajó los jeans de Ginny y sonrió al ver las pantaletas de encaje que había visto sobre su sofá cuando Hermione lo mandó por ella, lucían mejor de lo que lucían en su pervertida imaginación, imaginarla ese día con lencería de encaje hizo que desarrollara cierto placer por ese tipo de lencería en especial.

Acarició todo el torso de Ronald logrando que su respiración se contuviera, pero el tacto sobre la playera por mucho que estuviera ceñida a su cuerpo, no era lo mismo, así que se removió debajo de él, lo empujó aun lado, tranquilizándolo cuando se sentó a horcajadas en él, subió su playera y arrojándola en dirección desconocida acarició su pecho, había querido acariciar su piel desnuda desde ayer que lo vio pasearse por su apartamento en bóxers, cada uno de sus bíceps, lo miró como una tonta fascinada, él tenía que estar acostumbrado a que las chicas lo miraran de esa forma, pero no le importó, sintió su respiración agitada bajo ella, tal vez estaba muy pesada, sentarse sobre su estómago sin duda le estaba dando dificultades para respirar.

–No –la detuvo cuando se dispuso a quitarse de encima de él.

Así que sólo se hizo hacia atrás, quedando en dirección a su erección, la sujetó de la cintura y se incorporó para besar su hombro, su pecho, su cuello, su mentón, acarició su cintura, sus caderas y la aproximó más a él.

Se perdió en el beso que le otorgó, tanto, que por un minuto, se olvidó de quien eran ellos, y lo que los unía.

–No –lo detuvo al sentir el movimiento para quitarse los pantalones –no lo hagas.

– ¿Hacer qué? –interrogó agitado.

–No te los quites –lo besó.

–Va a ser incómodo por no decir imposible hacerlo con mis pantalones puestos y cerrados, Ginny.

–No vamos a hacer nada más, Ronald –se quitó de encima de él, que no la detuvo por el aturdimiento.

Se levantó un poco frustrada de la cama, se puso su sostén y su ropa, dejó el sweater de Ron en la cama y caminó hasta la sala.

Ron rodeo la cintura de Ginny desde atrás, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida, giró en sus brazos para topárselo con el torso desnudo aun, se sonrojó, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por todas las hormonas, por el cuerpo atractivo de su hermano olvidando lo más importante, _eran hermanos, _por lo tanto, el sexo entre ellos estaba prohibido, por mucho que se deseasen, tal vez era eso, tal vez sólo se sentían atraídos por el físico, pero el hecho de imaginarse a si misma en una escena sexual con Ron no le provocaba ningún tipo de asco como cuando intentó lo mismo con alguno de sus otros hermanos, el hecho mínimo de imaginar un beso con Percy o Charlie le provocaba arcadas, ¿por qué con Ron no? Si también era su hermano.

– ¿Vas a decirme porque me detuviste?

–No puedo hacer eso contigo, Ron.

–Te da asco la idea de hacer el amor conmigo pero no el previo a –argumentó.

–Créeme que no es eso –rodó los ojos.

–Pues entonces no entiendo nada –se quejó.

–Digamos que la idea de hacerlo contigo sale bastante bien en mi cabeza.

–Bueno, saldrá mucho mejor en la realidad, así como el hecho de que ese encaje rosa luzca más provocador en la realidad que en mi imaginación –objetó haciéndola sonrojar.

–Ninguna parte de mí duda de lo que eres capaz de lograr, Ron, el hecho de tenerte cerca me hace vibrar.

–Te amo –la sujetó de las mejillas al ver su mirada torturada –no hay nada en el mundo que yo desee más que estar contigo, Ginny, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, y a su vez que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo tú feliz a mi lado, no a lado de nadie más. Quiero ser yo, el hombre que te haga sentir viva, de la misma manera en la que tú me haces sentir –pegó su frente a la de ella y después le otorgó un delicado beso.

–Me haces sentir dichosa, Ron, pero no tengo la capacidad de olvidar lo que somos.

–Somos dos personas enamoradas, eso es lo único que somos, dos personas enamoradas que tuvieron la desdichada fortuna de caer en la misma familia.

–Y es eso lo que me detiene a continuar –murmuró –esa desdichada fortuna es la que me detiene, mi sentido común domina por completo a mis impulsos, Ron.

–Voy a ser capaz de que tus sentimientos acribillen a tu sentido común, ya verás que al final del día, yacerás agotada entre mis brazos –la besó.

Ginny se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, no de la forma en la que él hubiese esperado, pero jamás había yacido en sus brazos jamás, era una sensación abrumadora, quería sentirse así el resto de su vida, quería que fuera Ginny la que durmiera y despertara a su lado.

Cerró los ojos lleno de culpa, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione, la estaba privando de buscar a un hombre que la mereciera, que la amara de la manera en la que él jamás podría amarla, como pensó que podría amarla, él no era capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez, quería a Hermione, de la misma manera en la que se suponía tenía que querer a Ginny.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus Reviews: **This is Chewbacca, Im Unloveable, R0llercoster, VremyaLuny y Crquet,** espero que tengan una muy bonita Navidad :)


	6. Vacío Interno

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

No contestó al décimo cuarto _¿Qué te ocurre? _De Hermione, haciéndola fruncir el ceño molesta, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que casi había pasado con Ginny por la tarde, y tampoco tenía la culpa de que tuvo que dejarla sola en ese apartamento mientras dormía, por mucho que quisiera, no podía pasar más tiempo con su hermana que con su novia.

–Ronald –lo llamó frustrada –de acuerdo, comienzo a pensar que está pasando algo demasiado serio.

–No es nada Hermione –se llevó la mano al rostro molesto –es sólo que estoy cansado.

–Lo imagino –se levantó molesta de la silla y caminó hasta su oficina.

Era un bastardo por tratarla de esa manera, lo sabía, tenía que comportarse con Hermione de la forma más normal, como antes, como antes de que se diera cuenta de las lindas caderas de Ginny, de cómo se sonrojaba cada que acariciaba su mejilla, o el sonido de su risa ante un chiste de él.

Tenía que tratar a Hermione como si realmente fuera la mujer de su vida, no como si fuese su hermana menor, a la que a veces te fastidias de ver, a la que puedes contestarle groseramente y al final del día te perdonará porque eres su hermano y eso jamás se romperá, él deseaba encontrar un modo de romper con los lazos sanguíneos, que nada lo uniera a Ginny y de esa manera dedicarse a vivir ese amor de manera libre, y se burló de si mismo, de la triste realidad, de que ellos, amándose realmente, no podían estar juntos como deseaban, pero había millones y millones en el mundo que no se amaban y aun así, caminaban libremente por las calles, podían formar familias en base de hipocresía y apariencias, las mismas apariencias que los mantenían a ellos en lugares opuestos.

_Incesto._

El incesto no era del todo malo cuando en él existía un verdadero sentimiento.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y la ira lo hizo temblar hasta que tuvo que salir de alguna forma, y explotó golpeando la mesa de forma catastrófica tanto para sus puños como para la mesa.

Para las personas era tan fácil juzgar cuando no estaban en el lugar, para el resto del mundo no serían más que un par de pervertidos, unos desviados, cuando en realidad, lo único que sentían era amor, y uno de los más puros, era como si ambos hubiesen buscado enamorarse, por supuesto que no lo hicieron, incluso ahora ambos buscaban otras alternativas para coexistir, aunque se necesitaran el uno al otro para hacerlo.

No era perversión, su amor en ningún momento había sido viciado, forzado, _ambos lo sentían, _no es como si él la hubiese obligado a amarlo, por que nadie podía obligar a nadie a sentir algo tan profundo como el amor, el amor, por horrible que fuera, se era o no, capaz de sentir, así de simple.

– ¡Ron! –Chilló Hermione asustada –por dios ¿estás bien? –examinó sus manos.

–Lo estoy.

_Mentiroso._

Estaba todo, menos bien, no podía estar bien mientras todo el amor que sentía se lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro, cuando quería gritarle al mundo todo el amor que sentía por Ginevra Molly Weasley, cuando sentía que moriría por no tenerla a su lado.

De la misma manera que el remordimiento por dañar a Hermione lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente, no quería, realmente no quería dañarla, pero si al final de cuentas, no podía estar con Ginny, Hermione sería su bote salvavidas a la más mediocre de las situaciones. _A vivir de las apariencias._

El amor jamás había dolido tanto como hasta ese momento.

Rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho y olió su cabello, su shampoo de lavanda le inundó de inmediato las vías respiratorias, pero en vez de consuelo, la fragancia quemó todo a su paso, la culpa jamás fue tan merecida como hasta ese momento.

–_Te amo, Hermione _–volvió a mentirle de frente, destruyendo el resto de lo que quedaba de él.

La castaña devolvió cada uno de los besos violentos del chico, gimió cuando de la misma manera la dejó sobre la mesa colocándose entre las piernas de la chica, le quitó el sacó de una forma desesperada, no se tomó ni un segundo en desabotonar la blusa, hizo que todos los botones volaran por todo el lugar en todas las direcciones y pegó sus labios a los pechos de _su novia, _permitió que lo despojara de la playera que hacía unas horas Ginny le había quitado, evocar tan sólo ese recuerdo lo hizo arder en rabia, subió la falda de Hermione hasta su cintura, bajó las medias y las pantaletas y se adentró en ella como si de no hacerlo, la realidad fuera a arrastrarlo, como si fueran a despojarlo del único lazo a la cordura que tenía.

Se movió en ella haciéndola gemir, masajeo los pechos, besó el cuello de la chica, la recostó sobre la mesa subiéndose sobre ella, haciendo embestidas rápidas, pero aun así, sin lastimarla, Hermione tiró de la melena del chico a causa del placer, y deseo que le hiciera más daño ese inocente jalón de cabellos.

Quedó agitado sobre su novia, que su respiración era igual de irregular, le sonrió.

Ese tipo de sonrisas cálidas que le otorgaba siempre Hermione, que en lugar de tranquilizar el mar confuso de sentimientos, lo alteraba aun más.

–Te amo, Ron –lo besó.

–&amp;–

La rubia caminó aprisa hasta la puerta, nadie tocaría de esa manera si no fuera una emergencia.

_Ronald Weasley _estaba en su puerta, agitado, los cabellos rojos cubrían parte de su rostro, impidiendo ver sus ojos, la sola facha hizo que su corazón se agitara, lo abrazó, yendo así al suelo, ya que no pudo con el peso de su mejor amigo.

–Soy la peor persona en el mundo, Luna –gimoteó por las lágrimas.

–Ronnie –acarició su cabello y permitió que con la fuerza del abrazo casi la rompiera en dos.

–Todo esto va a terminar conmigo.

No dijo nada, lo vio llorar hasta que el mismo agotamiento por las lágrimas lo dejó dormido, acarició paciente su melena, su espalda ante los suspiros que el fuerte llanto había dejado como secuela.

La última vez que lo había visto de la misma manera fue cuando el doctor le informó que aunque no necesitaría otra pierna nueva o bastón no podría volver a jugar fútbol.

No sabía que era lo que le ocurría esta vez, pero sin duda odiaba verlo así, las cosas en la vida de Ron no habían sido del todo fáciles después de eso, lo habían orillado a un intento de suicidio, y aunque había prometido no volver a hacerlo, verlo así le preocupaba.

–Ginny –murmuró entre sueños.

–Tranquilo Ronnie –lo tranquilizó.

No supo en que momento se quedó completamente tranquilo, y ella dormida con Ron abrazándola fuertemente, pero los pesados pasos la despertaron.

–Cariño –la movió su esposo.

–Ron está muy mal –contestó y su voz se quebró.

–Ya lo veo –murmuró él, su tono de voz era comprensivo, él y Ron también solían ser amigos, aunque no tanto como ella con él.

–No puedo dejarlo así, simplemente no puedo.

–Tranquila –limpió sus lágrimas –vas a despertarlo, es mejor que siga dormido, Luna, no vas a dejarlo solo, nunca lo has hecho, y hoy no será la excepción.

–Neville –chilló Luna –no voy a perdonarme si él intenta algo así de nuevo.

–No lo hará –besó a su esposa –él siempre cumple su palabra, como todos los Weasley.

Ron despertó cerca de las doce del medio día, el olor le abrió el apetito, olía a pollo, con algo raro, pero aun así delicioso, su estomago se revolvió ruidosamente.

–Despertaste –le dijo una voz tranquila.

–Lo siento Luna –soltó la cintura de su amiga, pero se quedó sentado en el suelo.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –exigió.

–Si tú estás aquí ¿Cómo es que huele a comida? –interrogó.

–Neville está preparando algo –se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No quemará la cocina?

–No la he quemado yo, Ronnie –sonrió.

–Es cierto –sonrió.

–Me estás preocupando –las lágrimas de la rubia se dejaron ver de inmediato.

–No –la abrazó –no voy a perdonarme si también a ti te hago sufrir.

– ¡Al diablo sea Ronald Weasley! –Lo golpeo en el pecho –No puedes venir a mi casa hecho una miseria y esperar a que no me preocupe, eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, me duele lo que te duele, lo sabes.

–Fue una discusión tonta –contestó para restarle importancia –eso es todo.

–No confió en ti en este momento.

–Estaré bien, Luna.

–Ron, la última vez…

–Fui arrollado por un bus de la Nascar, Luna, fue un milagro que aun conserve la pierna sin secuela alguna, bueno, salvo no tolerar que juegue.

–Aun así, fui testigo de cómo tu mundo se vino abajo, Ron, jamás te había visto como anoche, incluso peor que aquella vez.

–Estoy engañando a Hermione –le confesó –y me siento mal por eso, porque estoy enamorado de otra…

–Deja a Hermione, si eso es el problema.

–El problema es que… esa chica realmente no es para mí, Luna, si no estoy con Hermione… no creo que pueda estar con otra ¿sabes? Hermione es mi salvavidas, mi amarre a la cordura, de una manera en la que tú no puedes, ya sabes, no creo que quieras engañar a Neville con tu mejor amigo.

–Que asco –frunció el cejo –sería como engañarlo con mi propio hermano, no hay cosa más repugnante que eso –se puso de pie.

–Lo comprendo –Luna lo observó –digo, creo que tendría que ir a terapia por impotencia.

–Soy atractiva, Ronald Weasley.

–Eres como mi hermana.

–Tienes razón, necesitarías terapia de otro tipo si tuvieses una erección por pensar en Ginevra –se burló.

Observó su celular, tenía innumerables llamadas perdidas de Hermione, mensajes de voz, su corazón se aceleró al ver un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Ron, soy Ginny, por el amor de dios, contesta el maldito teléfono, estoy a punto de morir de la preocupación._

Se detuvo frente al edificio de su hermana, esperó el ascensor, abrió la puerta con el repuesto que no le había regresado a Hermione.

La castaña estaba dormida en el sofá, tenía el rostro preocupado, Lavander estaba en el suelo sujetando su mano, imaginaba que estaba consolándola cuando el cansancio las venció, Ginny no estaba en la sala, posiblemente fue a su habitación a dormir cómodamente en su cama.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver la facha de la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, como jamás en toda su vida Ginevra Molly Weasley lo había tenido, sus ojos estaban hinchados y los labios le temblaban, se veía completamente demacrada por una noche en vela llorando.

El sonido de la taza al caer y romperse en varios fragmentos irregulares resonó en los oídos de Ron como un sonido hueco, lejano.

Ginny llegó hasta él en un segundo arrojándose desconsolada a sus brazos, él la recibió de inmediato, rodeando su cintura fuertemente y pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Ginny, su aroma a melocotón recorrió de una manera rápida sus vías respiratorias y de la misma manera como si hubiese inhalado cocaína su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo recibió una descarga completa que lo volvió a la vida.

– ¡Ron! –chilló Ginny, el llanto la hacía sacudirse violentamente.

–Tranquila –acarició su espalda, y levantó la vista, Hermione estaba detrás de Ginny, fue quien la arrancó de sus brazos para ocupar su lugar, Lavander sólo le sonrió.

–Ron –dijo tranquila Hermione –Ron, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido después de cómo saliste de casa –sujetó sus mejillas y lo besó.

–Tranquila Herms –le sonrió lo más tranquilo que pudo –estoy bien, siento no avisar, dejé el celular en silencio.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –exigió la castaña.

–Neville me presumía su nueva colección de plantas –se encogió de hombros –fue tan aburrida la descripción de sus cincuenta especies recién adquiridas que me quedé dormido en el invernadero, ya conoces a Luna, no me despertó.

–Asesinaré a Luna por no avisarme –sentenció Hermione y volvió a abrazarlo ya más tranquila.

Observó a Ginny alejarse de la sala rumbo a su habitación, sus hombros se sacudían a causa del llanto, la siguió con la mirada mientras le sonría a Hermione en forma de disculpas y recibía cada uno de sus besos.

–Yo tengo que irme –habló Lavander –me alegro que estés bien –le sonrió.

–Gracias por estar con Hermione, Lavander, te debo una muy grande –le sonrió.

–Lo sé, nos veremos ¿vas a ir al trabajo, Hermione? –la observó.

–No, pienso quedarme con Ron todo el resto del día.

–Vamos Herms –acarició su rostro –ayer dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo, no quiero ser el causante de tu retraso –insistió, quería quedarse solamente con Ginny.

–Quédate con Ginny, me quedaré más tranquila sabiendo que alguien te vigila.

–Lo prometo –dijo fingiendo incomodidad.

–Te veré al rato –lo besó.

Esperó unos minutos, pero ella no regresó a la sala, así que colocó la cadena de la puerta y fue al cuarto de Ginny.

Estaba sobre su cama, aferrada a la playera del Newcastle United, se sentó junto a ella y acarició su hombro.

–Estoy bien –la tranquilizó –tranquila, estoy aquí, sano y salvo

Se levantó aun con la playera en la mano, aunque la arrugó con fuerza ante el enojo, él se levantó despacio y caminó hasta ella.

–Todo está bien –repitió Ron.

– ¡No! –Chilló –nada está bien.

–Claro que lo está, estoy aquí y bien…

– ¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley! –Fue hasta él y lo golpeó en el pecho llena de rabia -¡El idiota más grande del mundo! Sentí que iba a morirme de la desesperación, no sabía nada de ti, te fuiste sin decirme adiós, y luego Hermione me habla a las tres de la mañana para decirme que no sabía nada de ti, que si estabas aquí –chilló.

–Lo siento.

–Tienes que sentirlo –le gritó enfurecida.

–Hermione exageró las cosas –se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, sí, sobretodo al decirme que casi partes en dos la mesa de su casa, que después de un buen sexo desapareciste.

–Te contó lo del sexo –tragó saliva.

–Nunca omite esos detalles –se cruzó de brazos molesta.

–Estás molesta porque tuve sexo con ella o porque desaparecí.

–Estoy hecha un mar de llanto por no saber donde demonios estás, ni los mensajes de Hermione contestaste, me estaba volviendo loca…

–Contestaría todos tus mensajes antes que los de ella –fue hasta Ginny.

–Sólo quería que dijeras que estabas bien, no importaba a quien le contestaras.

–Te amo Ginny Weasley –la sujetó de las mejillas y el corazón volvió a fracturársele –jamás voy a dejar de amarte ¿me escuchas? No me importa que estemos separados, voy a amarte toda mi maldita vida –la besó apasionadamente.

–Te amo, Ron –gimió en sus labios a causa del llanto.

Estaba condenado, desde el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Ginny, lo supo, realmente su alma estaba maldita, porque estaba condenada a pasar toda una vida estando alejado de Ginny, porque tendría que vivir amando a su hermana y sin poder estar con ella.

Maldita vida la suya, que a pesar de todas las posibilidades, encontró el amor en el lugar más equivocado del mundo.

_En su propia familia._

* * *

Hola, bueno, paso a dejarles otro capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews: **VrmyaLuny, Im Unloveable, Crquet, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster, ja-pucho y Grozera.**


	7. No Lo He Perdido Todo

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

–No tienes de que preocuparte –acarició su mejilla.

–No estarías diciendo lo mismo si hubieses estado en el lugar de Hermione… o en el mío, no puedes irte así, Ron, simplemente no puedes hacerle esto a ella, ninguno de los dos puede lastimarla más de lo que amarnos lo hace.

–Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero…

– ¿Tienes hambre? –lo interrumpió.

–No, a decir verdad Luna me dio un almuerzo bastante justo –se encogió de hombros.

–Realmente estabas con ella.

–Sé que no te agrada, pero sí, estaba con ella; Luna siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, a pesar de ser un año menor que yo.

–Bueno, no fui la única que pensó que dejaste a Hermione por ella, después de todo, fue la única a la que le permitiste entrar a sanar tus heridas después de ese accidente.

–Mamá fue la que…

–No estoy hablando del dolor físico, Ronald, sino del dolor emocional ¿estás seguro que ya no te afecta de ninguna manera el hecho de perderlo todo?

–No lo he perdido todo –sonrió besando sus labios de una forma lenta –te tengo a ti, Ginny, y eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida para que sea perfecta.

–No podemos hacerles esto –negó.

–Deja de preocuparte por los demás, Ginny, también soy consiente del daño que les hacemos, pero ellos…

–Ellos no nos están haciendo ningún daño, Ron, se objetivo por primera vez en tu vida, ni mamá ni papá nos están haciendo nada, ellos jamás pensaron en que dos de sus hijos se enamorarían cuando fueran unos tontos adolescentes, que teniendo un mundo de personas fueron exactamente a fijarse en quien no debían, esto va más allá de un amor platónico, Ron, esto realmente va a dañar a más personas.

–Los más lastimados somos nosotros ¿no lo has pensado? Ellos van a sufrir, pero no al grado que lo haremos nosotros, porque ellos no saben lo que es amarse como lo hacemos, y dudo que al menos por una vez logren amar de la manera en la que al menos yo te amo, ellos no van a ser capaces de sentir por otra persona ni un mínimo de todo el amor que siento por ti.

Se alejó de él, no quería discutir, no quería arruinar las cosas, porque para su desgracia le había tocado el papel lógico en esa imposible relación, Ron se permitía sentir aquello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor, no comprendía que lo bonito de ese _amor _se evaporaba al momento en que comenzaba a dañar a las personas cercanas.

Estaba de acuerdo que en no fue una decisión que tomaron de forma consiente, simplemente… llegó el día en que las caricias por delicadas que él le daba producían algo más que afecto en ella, que de la nada se descubrió deseando ser la novia de su hermano en lugar del mejor amigo de él; ese afecto entre ellos que había comenzado desde muy pequeños, un día dejó de ser tan inocente, de la nada encendió un infierno imposible de apagar.

Encontrarían la manera de sobrevivirlo sin perderse en el intento.

Se sentó a la mesa del comedor frente a su portátil y comenzó a escribir un ensayo que le habían pedido como requisito para entrar a la capacitación, necesitaba treinta mil palabras en él, no es como si un ensayo fuera tan largo, pero no pondría objeción, tampoco era como si no pudiese hacerlo.

–No vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra –interrumpió su escritura.

–Estoy haciendo un ensayo –contestó sin verlo, no quería mirarlo, todo su autocontrol se iría al mismo infierno que habían creado hacía años atrás.

–Así que soy la verdadera causa de que te escondas en el trabajo ¿no es así? De esa manera ya no tendrás que mirarme, no tendrás que ir a casa… y sabes que mis padres comprenderán el hecho de que su pequeña princesa ahora esta buscando su propio castillo.

–No, no eres la verdadera causa por la cual no voy a casa, se todo de tu relación.

–Saber todo de mi relación no te hace saber todo de mí.

–Pues según un estudio en psicología discrepa en tu argumento –comentó mientras aun seguía escribiendo sobre su ensayo –según expertos en la materia dicen que tu comportamiento con tu pareja da mucho a saber de tu personalidad de igual forma que tan feliz fuiste en tu infancia y como influyó tu alrededor en tu vida actual.

–Entonces dime, por medio de mi relación con Hermione ¿cómo influyó el hecho de que me enamoré de mi hermana a los once? –soltó.

El familiar escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda, _me enamoré de mi hermana a los once, _fue lo único que su mente repetía.

–La psicología es un arte barato –se quejó cruzándose de brazos –se puede saber tanto de una persona por medio de la psicología lo mismo que se puede saber porque los dragones son tan míticos por medio del feng shui.

–Estoy trabajando –murmuró y observó su escrito, en algún momento había comenzado a transcribir lo que Ron le había estado argumentando.

–De nuevo ese maldito aparato –se quejó Ron.

–No es el mío –contestó.

–Oh, disculpa –sacó el suyo de la bolsa de sus jeans y frunció el ceño –no tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero que sea rápido –se puso de pie y fue a una de las habitaciones desocupadas.

Ginny dejó de escribir y observó sobre su hombro, escuchaba los susurros pero no distinguía nada de lo que su hermano decía, hasta que el timbre sonó, se puso de pie y abrió un tanto incrédula, nadie tocaba en su apartamento, todas las personas que iban de alguna manera habían obtenido una llave de repuesto, porque se suponía que Hermione era la única que poseía una, y bueno, Lavander, pero ellas eran sus mejores amigas, era normal.

– ¿Cómo va todo? –interrogó Draco frente a ella.

–No sé de que hablas, en todo caso, no comprendo que haces aquí.

–Tomando en cuenta que tenemos que trabajar juntos, deberías pensar en darme un duplicado.

–Tendría que estar loca para hacer algo así ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Alastor no te ha hablado, me dijo que lo haría, según no se le olvidaría hacerlo, debió informarte hoy por la mañana.

–Tal vez lo intentó –frunció el ceño como gesto de confusión.

–Debo suponer por ese gesto que no le contestaste.

–Lo hice, si lo hice, contesté, pero… -observó sobre su hombro, Ron aun no había regresado, así que salió con Draco.

–Hay alguien que no puedo ver medio desnudo en tu cama –argumentó.

–No, mi hermano recibió una llamada, no quería importunar.

–De acuerdo, entonces déjalo solo, ven –hizo un movimiento haciendo que su cabello rubio se agitara un poco para indicar que la siguiera.

–Claro –tomó su abrigo y cerró despacio.

Draco Malfoy no le caía bien. Eso era lo que le había dicho a Ron, pero lo cierto es que sí le caía bien, era una persona bastante peculiar, no era ni el más gracioso del mundo, mucho menos era amable, dulce y encantador, pero no había duda de que era una persona real.

A comparación de los demás habitantes del mundo, y no asegurando de que fuera el único, Draco decía lo que pensaba en cuanto lo pensaba, no se andaba con enredaderas en caminos llanos, y eso era lo que le agradaba de él, además del hecho de descubrir que amaba el trabajo de la misma manera en la que ella lo amaba.

Caminaron distraídos hablando de todo, menos por lo que él había ido a su apartamento, terminó contándole la razón por la cuál no había hablado con el Sr. Moody.

Lo observó atenta sonreír, habían estado hablando de incidentes en algunos casos que habían llevado con anterioridad, claro, cada quien en sus respectivos trabajos, y de la nada había estado sonriendo como una idiota al ver la sonrisa amplia de Draco.

– ¡Ginevra! –golpearon el vidrio de la cafetería junto a ellos.

Giró asustada para ver el rostro de su hermano pegado al cristal tanto como pudo, tenía la respiración agitada, no llevaba abrigo y las cosas afuera estaban cerca de dos bajo cero, sino más.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Draco pagó la cuenta y se acercó al pelirrojo con gesto preocupado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –de la nada le costaba respirar.

–Lo mismo pregunto, me ocupo un maldito minuto y desapareces, pensé que algo serio había pasado –observó a Draco.

–No pudiste tomar ni siquiera un maldito abrigo, Ronald –lo golpeó en el brazo.

–Estaba más preocupado por ti que por el maldito clima.

–Toma –dijo Draco quitándose su abrigo.

–Oh, mi príncipe azul –se burló Ron y sus ojos se entrecerraron en odio puro.

–Vas a darle gusto a ella –pronunció sin alteración en su voz –al final de cuentas, es la razón por la cual estoy ofreciéndote mi abrigo, bella damisela en peligro.

–Gracias –le sonrió Ginny.

–No estoy agradecido –aclaró Ron.

–Pero yo sí, en serio, muchas gracias.

–No te he dicho la razón por la cual fui a tu apartamento –le recordó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces de qué hablaron tres horas? ¿Del vuelo de las mariposas y como se posaban de flor en flor? –frunció el ceño.

–Aahh… De algo parecido a eso –se encogió Ginny de hombros –en todo caso ¿Con quien hablabas tú que necesitaste privacidad? Por eso no invité a pasar a Draco.

–No me incomodaba, es mejor tener vigilada a ésta serpiente.

–El león cree que todos son de su condición –puso los ojos en blanco.

–Te veré en la oficina mañana –lo sujetó del brazo –muchas gracias por el té.

–Un placer –dijo en tono tan neutral, que le parecía casi imposible imaginarlo sonriendo, tal vez… lo había imaginado.

Ron se puso a regañadientes el abrigo de Draco, se quejó todo el camino diciendo que le daría salpullido o cualquier cosa repugnante, ella sólo negó, pero tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, amaba a su hermano, no había duda de eso, y amaba verlo quejarse de esa manera, al igual, cuando algo le molestaba, no dudaba en decirlo, sin importar, y le había demostrado que cuando amaba a alguien, era capaz de decirlo sin miramientos, y era capaz de todo, por demostrarlo.

Se quitó el abrigo antes de mitad de camino, ella se lo quitó cuando intentó tirarlo en un sesto, le gruñó enfurruñado por no permitirle hacerlo y ella lo reprendió llamándolo chiquillo consentido.

La sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él, acercó su rostro al de ella uniendo sus frentes, su nariz estaba roja, sus labios temblaban un poco a causa del frío, aunque quisiera aparentar que no tenía, y unió sus labios a los de ella en un suave beso, sin importarle estar a mitad de la calle, se detuvieron a mitad de la acera, mientras la gente los esquivaba para pasar, nadie los llamó pervertidos, nadie se detuvo ni siquiera un instante para mirarlos, todo siguió su camino, pero el mundo se había detenido un segundo para ellos, aunque el resto del mundo, ni siquiera lo notase.

–Te amo, Ginny –y volvió a besarla.

Sus manos subieron por el pecho de su hermano hasta su cuello, lo sujetó por las mejillas y continúo el beso lento, saboreando el momento, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de Ron, sus mejillas ardieron cuando la sujetó de la cintura para acercarla a él.

En ese momento, todo le pareció posible.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ginny con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano, se giró para colocar el abrigo de Draco en el pechero y se dedicó a desabotonar el suyo para colocarlo junto.

–Muero de frío –dijo estremeciéndose Ron e introdujo sus brazos al abrigo de Ginny rodeando así su cintura –así que sé una buena hermana y dame un poco de calor –la besó de nuevo.

Rodeo las caderas de él con sus piernas mientras sostenía las mejillas congeladas de Ron y lo besaba, llegaron al sofá quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, que pegó sus labios helados a la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Ginny, haciéndola echar la cabeza hacía atrás, las manos de Ron acariciaron el cuerpo sobre la ropa, aproximándola más a él.

–Tranquilo –murmuró agitada Ginny cuando se percató de la erección debajo de ella, él sólo sonrió besándola de nuevo.

No tenía intención de detenerle esta vez, el mundo se había detenido un instante para ellos, ella podía detener a su inútil sentido común para estar con él, aunque no fuese correcto llevar la ya complicada relación a un acto sexual, no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que estar con Ron, deseaba el contacto con él, quería oler a él, pero era algo que jamás pasaría, la única vez que casi paso, él fue atropellado, había sido algo tan espantoso, que el fémur se había estrellado, la tibia y el peroné se habían separado tanto uno del otro como del fémur y los metatarsos habían sido fracturados, no entendía cómo es que había quedado bien, sin cojear, sin usar bastón, había quedado bien, pero jamás iba a poder jugar fútbol, era la única secuela de aquel accidente, que ella había provocado al escapar antes de que él la poseyera completamente.

Gimió cuando lo sintió introducir sus manos debajo del sweater de cachemira de rayas plata y verde que tenía puesto.

–No pienso detenerte ésta vez –murmuró en su oído al mover las caderas permitiendo sentir completamente la erección entre sus piernas.

Había estado esperando ocho años por ese momento, lo había intentado con sus antiguos novios, pero en el momento en que las cosas deberían pasar a más, los detenía, de la misma manera en lo que había detenido a Ron otras ocasiones, pero no esta vez, si quería ser suya, que mejor manera que esa.

La mano de Ron se colocó en su sexo y sintió la presión de sus dedos en él, haciéndola gemir, se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al otro sofá, rodeo el cuello para poder besarlo más violentamente, quería provocarlo más de lo que ya estaba, quería que su primera vez con él fuera algo diferente, no era la clase de chicas que buscaba que la llevaran a un lugar repleto de velas, con champagne, y pétalos de rosa en todo el lugar, quería que fuera con el hombre de su vida, en un momento correcto, desbordando toda la pasión que era capaz de sentir.

–Hermione –murmuró Ron besando su cuello.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe al sentir el aire llegar a su rostro, el vació en su regazo lo dejó aturdido, Ginny estaba de vuelta junto al sofá, colocándose su abrigo.

–Déjame explicarlo –se levantó apresurado hasta ella –Ginny, déjame explicártelo.

–No hay nada que explicar, comprendo…

–No, no comprendes, tengo años diciendo su nombre en lugar del tuyo, tengo que reprimir mis palabras para no llamarla por tu nombre y así arruinar las cosas, tengo que mantener los ojos abiertos mientras estoy con ella porque en cuanto los cierro apareces tú en su lugar…

–Nunca te he pedido una explicación, de hecho, jamás suelo pedirlas, porque lo único que pueden escupir las personas son absurdas excusas.

Azotó la puerta de su apartamento cuando salió, utilizó las escaleras, pero en lugar de bajar, las subió, así no la encontraría en caso de seguirla, lo cual hizo, porque lo escuchó gritarle y bajar desesperado.

–Eres una estúpida, Ginevra –y se golpeó la cabeza con la barda.

* * *

Hola, bueno, tengo que agradecer en serio sus reviews, espero que éste capítulo siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias: ** ja-pucho, Im Unloveable, R0llercoster, This is Chewbacca y Dellaween**


	8. La Noche de Navidad

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling** y se utilizan si animo de lucro alguno.

* * *

Pasó a casa de sus padres después de ir por su auto, era tan agradable poder moverse por su propia cuenta sin usar subterráneo o pedirle a alguien que fuera por ella.

Pasó un agradable día, era el último de Charlie en la ciudad, se disculpó por no volver, pero no podía decirle que Ron había desaparecido unas horas por irse con Luna, según él, tampoco quería decirle que volvía porque estaba pasando muy mal, porque el chico al cual amaba, la había llamado Hermione, cuando intentaba tener sexo con él, y sería un poco complicado, explicarles la razón por la cuál la confundieron con la castaña, no era como si pudiese decirles _el hombre al que amo, con el que estaba por tener sexo me llamó Hermione, porque lamentablemente es el novio de Hermione._

–Pero que veo –dijo cuando salió –son millones de maletas.

–Llevaré a papá y mamá junto con los gemelos a pasar Navidad y año nuevo –se encogió de brazos Charlie –no sabíamos que éste año pasarías por aquí, Bill se nos unirá, el año pasado mis padres se quedaron esperando a que vinieras, como no lo hiciste me fue más fácil convencerlos de venir éste año, pero… puedes venir, Ron y Hermione se nos unirán en año nuevo, no pueden venir en Navidad, Hermione tiene una cena por el mismo motivo.

–Oh, no te preocupes –le sonrió observando las maletas –en el trabajo siempre tenemos una también, ambas fechas.

Tampoco es como si fuera a decirle que jamás iba, que se quedaba en casa trabajando porque pensaba que las personas que desperdiciaban esos días en trivialidades no tenían las prioridades en orden.

–Hablando del rey –sonrió Charlie –Weasley –abrazó a Ron en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

–Dime que no robarás esa frase de nuevo.

–Es como si se hubiesen inspirado en nosotros –se burló.

–No volveré a decirla –golpeó el oblicuo de Charlie divertido.

–Eres un amargado –frunció el ceño.

–Así que hablaban de mí –observó a Ginny desesperado, jamás había demostrado tanta ansiedad hasta ese momento.

–Le decía a Ginny que llevaré a los gemelos y a nuestros padres por estas fechas, que tú y Hermione se unirán en año nuevo, porque en navidad van a esa cena y después tienen sexo salvaje por navidad, como todos los años.

–Charlie –gruñó enfadado.

–Jamás te incomodó hablar de sexo –se encogió de hombros.

–Iré con mis padres.

–Ginny –la sujetó del brazo.

–Si ocupas algo no dudes en marcarme –se detuvo –cubriré los gastos de mis padres.

–No es necesario.

–Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, así que cómprales todo lo que quieran.

–Siempre lo hago –frunció el ceño Charlie.

–Entonces cómprales todo lo que no necesiten –abrazó a su hermano y lo besó en la mejilla –los quiero mucho.

–Yo a ti –la sujetó Charlie con fuerza –espero que pronto vengas a Rumania.

–Lo… ¡Charlie! –chilló alejándose de él.

– ¿Qué? –Ron abrió los ojos y después se dispuso a golpear a su hermano.

–Charlie ¡Fue tu cumpleaños! –Lo volvió a abrazar –siento ser una mala hermana.

–Bueno, es al primero que felicitas –se cruzó de brazos Ron.

Lo ignoró, haciendo sonreír a Charlie, que acarició su mejilla con ternura, antes de que Ronald llegara, le había dicho que se mudaría de Londres, que por eso era la capacitación, pero que no era un hecho cierto, así que por eso no quería que sus papás y los demás se enteraran, le pidió la mayor discreción.

Hermione se unió a la despedida, Ron estaba tan incómodo que incluso su madre lo notó, pero claro ¿cómo podría estar sino incómodo? Después de todo tenía a su novia y a su _amante _que a para colmo también era _su hermana _en la misma casa.

Aun así, trató a Hermione como si realmente fuera el amor de su vida y ella la trató como siempre, como a su mejor amiga, su cuñada, su confidente.

–Sólo faltas tú, Ginny –soltó la Sra. Weasley haciéndola atragantarse con el té.

–Mamá ¿no crees que Ginny está muy joven para eso? –frunció el ceño Ron.

–Vamos Ronald, es el colmo de la hipocresía la tuya, es un año menor que tú, además tú y Hermione también deberían animarse, quiero un nieto de ustedes.

–No quiero hijos –contestó seco.

– ¿Qué? –se sorprendió Hermione.

–Al menos no en un tiempo –intentó remediar la situación y su tono.

–Ah –sonrió Hermione –no se preocupe, Sra. Weasley, porque Ron para no querer hijos ha estado muy animado en el proceso de ello –los gemelos se burlaron –y Ginny ya casi trae a alguien a casa.

– ¿En serio? –la interrogó Ginny sorprendida.

–Vamos, dile a tus padres, Ron me dijo que Draco Malfoy ha estado buscándote mucho, no dudo que esté interesado en ti.

–Oh ¿Draco Malfoy? –Su madre la observó sorprendida –siempre pensé que a ese chico le faltaba mucho amor.

–No voy a ser yo quien se lo de –sonrió –aunque admito que es agradable.

–Ya lo admitió –habló Charlie –creo que deberías ir tejiéndole un sweater mamá, que sea verde, para que convine con sus ojos –le guiñó un ojo a Ginny que sonrió.

–Son imposibles.

Ron la observó como un idiota, no había nada que le gustara más que la risa de Ginny, bueno, tal vez le gustaba todo de ella, tenerla desnuda contra su cuerpo le era suficiente, aunque no hubiese nada más.

–Tengo que irme –sonrió poniéndose de pie.

–Claro, Draco Malfoy espera –sonrieron los gemelos.

–Oh miren la hora, espero que tengan un buen viaje.

Suspiró aliviada cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su auto, no le gustaba que la atacaran sobre su vida amorosa, porque era obvio que no existía ninguna, ni si quiera cuando tenía novio, se podía decir que tenía una vida amorosa.

Llegó a su apartamento agotada, colocó la cadena para evitar visitantes molestos, por primera vez quería intimidad, era el único tipo de intimidad que tendría, al parecer.

–&amp;–

Hermione se dejó caer en su sofá con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no necesitaba decirlo, pero aun así, le dio una amplia descripción de su noche con Ron, la cara de incomodidad no hizo que se detuviera, sin importar el hecho de que estuvieran enamoradas del mismo hombre, del que sólo una podía decirle al mundo de ese amor, y que para desgracia de la otra, era la única en la vida sexual, o al menos de los últimos tres años.

–Hermione, ten en cuenta que es mi hermano el que usó sus dedos para provocarte ese orgasmo –la castaña sonrió.

–Lo sé, imagina que no lo es, por dios, tu hermano es –se detuvo a si misma con una sonrisa –necesito tu ayuda, nadie mejor que tú para saber que tipo de lencería prende a tu hermano.

–Hermione, no tengo la menor idea, en serio, mejor pregúntale a los gemelos, ellos suelen hablar de eso, yo me hago bolita y pretendo que no existo.

–Lo imagino, pero puedes ayudar en otros detalles, la comida, ¿podrías buscar algo rico? Nuestra noche de navidad será perfecta e inolvidable –sonrió coqueta ante la idea –ya que en año nuevo no podremos hacer nada en Rumania, me desquitaré en Navidad, se verá tan sensual sólo con su gorro de Santa puesto.

–Agh –hizo cara de asco.

–No seas malpensada, lo tendrá puesto en su lugar, sólo llevará eso –gruñó.

–No sé donde quedó la calmada y santa Hermione.

–Comprenderás cuando te topes con un hombre con el mismo animal sexual que tu hermano.

–Dios no quiera.

_Mentirosa._

Lavander fue más de ayuda que ella, no tenía ánimo de planearle una noche pasional a su hermano, si hubiese sido cualquier otro de sus hermanos, lo hubiese hecho, pero no para Ron, no cuando ella no sería la mujer que estaría ahí para aprovechar la noche.

–Hermione, faltan dos días, no encontraré algún lugar que te haga un banquete –frunció el ceño Ginny.

–Hablaré con Luna, ella sabe preparar la comida favorita de Ron, ella me ayudará.

–Como quieras, pero si vas a involucrarla a ella, no me involucres a mí.

–Aun no sé cuál es tu problema con ella.

–Sólo no me cae bien –se encogió de hombros.

–&amp;–

–Estás más que invitada a venir con nosotros a la cena –sonrió Hermione.

–No, gracias –contestó de inmediato antes de que Ron hablara.

–Bueno, ¿dónde pasarás Navidad? –Interrogó Lavander –porque no quisiste venir a mi casa, de hecho nunca vienes.

–Iré a la de la firma, como siempre.

–Nunca vas a la de la firma, siempre te quedas trabajando en éstas fechas.

–Entonces está decidido –la observó Ron –irás con nosotros.

–No quiero –se negó –y no pueden obligarme a ir, y menos a ser el mal tercio.

–Tengo un amigo –sonrió Hermione –ya sé que no quieres a Malfoy ¿o sí?

–Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño frustrada.

–Bien –tomó a Ron de la mano –mañana vendré a decirte que vestido llevarás, tienes varios perfectos –sonrió.

–No voy a ir, por que no quiero ir –contestó cuando Lavander iba a atacarla.

–No vas a pasarla sola, me quedaré contigo si así evito que estés sola, después de todo somos hermanos –se ofreció Ron.

–No te preocupes, Ronald, he sobrevivido muchos años sola.

–Ya no más –acercó la mano a su rostro pero se hizo hacia atrás.

–No con lo que hiciste recientemente con esa mano –frunció los labios.

–Hermione –gruñó molesto.

–Lo siento, no le vuelvo a decir.

–Eso espero –dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

–Tal para cual –sonrió Lavander.

Observó en dirección a su armario, Hermione terminaría saliéndose con la suya, y no estuvo tan equivocada, Ron se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama al día siguiente, Hermione abrió su armario y la observó.

–Es muy temprano –se quejó.

–Es 24 de Diciembre –dijo emocionada la castaña.

–Deberías estar más preocupada por tu atuendo.

–Ron lo eligió hace una semana –sonrió haciendo que él se acomodara incómodo junto a ella.

–ajá ¿Y siempre usas lo que él dice?

–La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

–Que aburrida eres, Hermione ¿puedes salirte? –observó a su hermano.

–No, Hermione quiere que ayude –lo observó, el azul de sus ojos era más brillante después de decir eso.

–Estoy en ropa interior –observó a Hermione –dile a tu novio que se vaya.

–Sal de aquí, Ron –le envió un beso –creo que podré elegir sin ti.

–Bien –se acercó a Ginny y besó su frente –dime que es de encaje –gruñó en su oído y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Pasaron el día juntas, Ron pareció hacerle caso y lo agradeció, no se verían hasta en la noche, y eso, porque pasaría por Hermione, Ginny iría en su propio auto, no quería tener que quedarse en un lugar atada hasta que ellos quisieran irse.

–Estás arreglada, sino vas, prometo por mis padres que vendré por ti, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

–Sí iré, ya me has puesto como payaso –se quejó.

–Bien, gracias por venir en otro auto, así habrá más privacidad.

–Corre o se irá.

–Nos vemos en un rato.

En donde trabajaba Hermione todo mundo la conocía, jamás habían perdido el contacto y solían visitarse de vez en cuando en el trabajo, por eso la dejaron pasar.

Ubico a Ron y a Hermione bailando, ambos estaban divertidos, y el movimiento de Ron era un tanto sensual, las manos de Hermione pasaron todo el abdomen del chico que le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

Ya sabía que algo así pasaría, y nada más había ido para que Hermione la dejara en paz, observó su reloj y se puso roja cuando levantó la vista, Ron ya la había visto, no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo tenía viéndola, pero por su mirada, era bastante.

Le dijo algo a Hermione y fue hasta Ginny, la sujetó de la muñeca y la alejó.

Llegaron a un lugar donde no había nadie, la observó atento, el vestido dorado que tenía puesto al parecer era de su agrado, se acercó más y besó su cuello y pasó su dedo entre sus pechos ya que el escote en forma de corazón del vestido lo permitía, cerró los ojos y siguió sin dudar un segundo el beso que le dio, la sujetó de las caderas y la acercó a él.

–Ron –gimió –no, no aquí.

–Entonces vámonos ahora –la tomó de las manos, sus ojos brillaron emocionados, como las de un niño pequeño.

–No –negó –Hermione ha planeado ésta noche paso a paso, no puedes hacerle eso, y lo sabes.

–No quiero ir con ella, no quiero dejarte sola en Navidad, quiero tenerte junto a mí, aunque sólo me dejes dormir junto a ti, aunque lo único que pueda hacer sea tocarte.

–Ron –lo besó –es mejor que me vaya, así no arruinaré tu noche con Hermione.

–La única cosa que arruina mi noche con ella es el hecho de que no la amo.

–Pero lo hacías, sabes como es amarla.

–Prefiero amarte a ti.

–Pero no puedes.

Cuando regresó hasta el lugar donde estaban todos, Ron ya estaba ahí, Hermione tenía rostro serio, el idiota había olvidado que había besado a Ginny y el labial había quedado en sus labios, por fortuna ella había pasado a retocarse ese detalle.

–Me voy –le informó.

–Pero Ginny… -suspiró Hermione –no es…

–Tienes una noche genial planeada, no voy a arruinarla.

–Pues no puedes –observó a Ron, que seguía intentando quitarse la marca de labial de los labios.

– ¿Quieres más? –se burló Ginny haciendo que Ron volteara a verla y el azul de sus ojos se volvieran más oscuros.

–No entiendo.

–Le pinté los labios con mi labial –lo buscó en su bolsa –quería sabe cual de los dos se me vería mejor, el único conejillo cerca fue él.

–Claro –suspiró no convencida hasta que Ginny le mostró ambos labiales.

–Los veré después.

–No te vayas, aun así, nadie debería pasar Navidad solo.

–No pasaré sola, la pasaré con el trabajo –sonrió.

Llegó a su auto temblando de frío, y pensar que ese saco le había parecido lo suficiente abrigador, condujo rumbo a su apartamento, pero a mitad de camino re direccionó.

–&amp;–

La puerta se abrió después de un minuto, el cabello rubio fue lo primero que vio, estaba alborotado, lo observó completamente, usaba traje, la corbata estaba sin el nudo, y tenía la camisa desabotonada dejando ver un poco de su pecho.

–Ginevra Weasley en mi apartamento –soltó sin ánimo –jamás te dije donde vivo.

–No era necesario, le hablé a Tiffany, le dije que me urgía tu dirección, tenía un expediente que no te había dado.

–Es gracioso que no lo mencionara.

–Está adentro –se asomó un poco.

–No te he invitado por una razón –comentó, sintió su aliento rozar su cuello – ¿Qué haces aquí Ginevra? –interrogó.

–Me iré si estoy interrumpiendo algo –se alejó.

–Primero responde.

–Nadie tiene que pasar Navidad solo.

–No pensé que te rompiera el corazón pensar en mí solo en esta fecha.

–Hablaba de mí.

– ¿Estás arreglada así para mí? –elevó una ceja.

–Me obligaron a ir a una cena –se encogió de hombros.

–Granger –sentenció haciendo que Ginny sonriera.

–Así es… ¿puedo pasar? –sonrió.

–Adelante.

–Sólo la saludaré y me iré.

Llegó hasta la sala, era un apartamento bastante amplio, los sofás de piel se veían bastante cómodos, había un poco de botana en la mesa entre los sofás, y una bebida, al parecer cerveza.

–Traje esto –le tendió la botella.

–Claro, porque la Srta. Weasley no toma cualquier cosa.

–Ah ¿eso es lo único que te han dicho de mí en la oficina? –sonrió.

–Luces realmente atractiva así –contestó.

–Gracias, tú igual –volteó hasta él.

–Toma asiento –se alejó a la barra y tomó un par de vasos.

–Es un poco incómodo pero… ¿te molesta si me quito los tacones? Me han cansado.

–No, no te detengas, me preguntaba en qué momento lo preguntarías.

–Que gracioso –se quitó los tacones y los dejó aun lado.

No dijeron nada durante un momento, sintió un hueco en el estómago al observarlo sirviendo el líquido color ámbar en el vaso, se preguntó si así se vería ella en estas fechas.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto pasas solo Navidad? –interrogó.

– ¿Quién te dijo que alguna vez pasé Navidad acompañado? –preguntó sin verla.

–Pensé que era por el trabajo, yo desde que trabajo…

–No todos tenemos ese desafortunado problema y tortura.

–Ya bien ¿desde cuando?

–Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre era un hombre de negocios y mi madre iba con él, después del fraude, bueno, no cambió mucho la situación.

–Lo siento –Draco levantó la vista y la observó.

–Oh por favor no, no me veas así.

– ¿Así como? –indagó.

–Con lástima, no sientas lástima, yo no la siento, no me importa –se encogió de hombros.

Fue hasta ella y le dio su trago, se sentó junto a ella, pasaron un rato hablando de cómo pasaban Navidad y después cambiaron de tema, no querían poner cartas de ese estilo sobre la mesa, al fin, después de todo, apenas se conocían.

–Ese fue el tuyo –le dijo cuando sonó el celular.

–Claro, soy la única a la cual molestan.

–Eres la única que no personaliza sus cosas porque le da flojera ¿adivino?

–No encuentro satisfacción a quitar las configuraciones de fábrica.

–Aun así, es el tuyo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y sonrió nerviosa al ver de quien era.

_Feliz Navidad Ginny, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me encantaría estar junto a ti en éste momento, rodear tu perfecta cintura con mis brazos, besar tus labios hasta olvidar por completo lo que nos rodea, acariciar tu suave piel deteniéndome en lugares estratégicos que te hacen perder la razón, perderme entre tus senos perfectos; y estar en ti como jamás me has permitido, perderme en el éxtasis que sólo tu cuerpo puede otorgarme, quiero sostenerte agotada entre mis brazos, llevarte a la locura, y lo único coherente que seas capaz de pronunciar sea mi nombre. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad, eres tú._

–_Ron_

–Adivino, ¿tienes trabajo? –Ginny levantó la vista del celular y negó, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que incluso salieran.

–No –dijo con la voz un poco quebrada –yo soy la que decide trabajar en ésta fecha, pero hoy no, hoy pasaremos navidad juntos.

–Pues tampoco es como si fuera un día diferente.

–Nunca has festejado Navidad, cuando era niña mamá solía hacer panquecitos, ornear y ornear, cocina delicioso, en serio, cantábamos canciones de Navidad y veíamos especiales en la televisión –sonrió.

–Ginevra ¿qué persona en su sano juicio cambiaría todo eso por trabajo?

–Yo –sonrió –ven –extendió su mano, él dudó un momento pero la tomó.

El balcón de Draco hacía que se mareara un poco por la altura, pero aun así le mostró las decoraciones que seguro no había notado.

–Todo mundo festeja Navidad, nadie solo, por eso estoy aquí, para que seas mi compañero en Navidad, ya que te gusta trabajar tanto como a mí –sonrió.

–Pero no vemos Navidad de la misma manera, soy el grinch –sonrió.

–Bueno, al menos has visto una película de Navidad, es algo –sonrió.

Hicieron un juego sobre canciones ridículas, hablaron de su evidente obsesión por el trabajo y terminaron hablando de lo que en un principio evitaron, de ellos mismos.

–Así que, se honesta ¿hace cuanto que no sales a divertirte?

–Diversión, no lo sé, desde que tengo dieciocho –aceptó –cuando entré a la firma como ayudante… Me propuse ser la mejor en ese lugar, no es como si lo lograra.

–Bueno, pues lo eres, por eso fuiste la primera opción para la oficina.

–No sabía que fui la primera opción.

–Lo sabes ahora –le tomó a su bebida.

–De acuerdo, es mi turno, déjame pensar ¿Has estado enamorado realmente?

–No, bueno, no, no realmente –contestó.

–Cuéntame –lo empujó divertida.

–Sólo es una pregunta a la vez, es mi turno, tendrás que esperar, y como has hecho dos, estás castigada, esa pregunta tendrás que hacerla dentro de tres rondas –sonrió.

–Injusto –se cruzó de brazos haciéndolo sonreír.

– ¿Has estado enamorada realmente? –ella sonrió.

–Sí, y es un asco –negó –mi turno ¿Primer vicio?

–El alcohol –contestó –esa fue sencilla –sonrió –mi turno, ¿Has estado con alguien al que no amas?

–Tienes que desglosar esa pregunta, porque… se puede confundir, tú deberías conocer que hay preguntas muy ambiguas y se prestan a lo que el juzgador entienda, si no quieres eso, aclara, da luz a esa pregunta –sonrió.

–Bien ¿Te has obligado a salir con alguien a quien no amas?

–Sí, muchas veces ¿y tú?

–Definitivamente.

–Oye, esa no era pregunta –se quejó.

–Reglas son reglas –sonrió –así que detén esa boca a tiempo, Weasley.

–Bien –frunció los labios –pregunta.

– ¿Puedo saber quien es ese hombre al que es un asco amar? –la observó.

–Realmente no, no puedes saberlo.

–Lastima –sonrió.

–Mi turno ¿Por qué te refugiaste en el trabajo?

–Por que quería crearme un propio prestigio, no quería que me relacionaran siempre con el fraude de mi padre, pero creo que es imposible.

–Si tú mismo no puedes dejarlo atrás, la demás gente no podrá –sonrió.

– ¿Hace cuanto que no bailas? –la observó.

–Desde que dejé de divertirme ¿por qué? –Lo observó seria –demonios, esa tampoco era una pregunta.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le sonrió coqueto.

– ¿No me insultarás si te piso?

–Te enseñaré a bailar –se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

Rodeo el cuello de Draco, que la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura y la acercó a él, ella sonrió, el gris de sus ojos estaba más oscuro de lo que lo recordaba.

Recargó su rostro en el pecho del rubio, y siguió el ritmo lento que él marcaba, cuando inició el día, jamás se imaginó que terminaría pasando Navidad en los brazos de Draco, no eran los de Ron, pero no podía decir que le resultaba incómodo, por el contrario, el calor que despedía el chico le agradaba.

–Eres buena bailarina –rompió el silencio.

–Sólo estamos inclinando las rodillas de un lado al otro como en los aerobics –sonrió.

–Aun así, no muchos tienen ese talento.

–Pobres desatalentados –se separó.

Los labios de Draco fueron hasta los de ella, y no lo detuvo y no lo evitó, los labios del rubio se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella.

Cuando sus labios perdieron contacto, volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Draco, moviéndose de un lado a otro, se sentía incómoda por el hecho de que disfrutó el beso, apenas conocía a Draco Malfoy y había ido a buscarlo para pasar Navidad con él, compró licor e incluso inventó un tonto juego para saber más de él, pero es que esa personalidad ajena a todo, le llamaba tanta la atención, cerró los ojos cuando él acarició su espalda, se alejó de él, pero volvió hasta él un poco confundida, la mano del chico fue hasta su cuello y la acercó a él para besarla.

Se dirigieron a la habitación sin separar sus labios, fue un poco complicado porque tropezaba con el vestido al pisarlo, la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre su cama, que se hundió bajo el peso de ambos.

Rodaron sobre la cama quedando sobre él, que aprovechó el momento para deslizar el cierre del vestido, pasando sus manos frías por la espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecerse, lo besó de nuevo, un beso suave, nada comparado con los besos que solía compartir con Ron.

Los labios del chico debajo de ella se pegaron a su mentón y bajaron hasta su cuello, hombro y su clavícula, lo observó cuando se alejó, quedando recostado en su cama, le sonrió y se quitó de encima de él.

–Lo siento, debo estar muy pesada –se disculpó.

–Tiene que ser una broma –soltó una risita.

–Dejé sin aliento al último chico con el que estuve en esa situación.

–Debió ser la emoción de estar contigo –se incorporó y besó la parte posterior del cuello y después su hombro –no tiene nada que ver respecto al peso.

–Draco Malfoy puede ser gentil ¿he? –volteó hasta él.

–Puedo ser muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros.

Ginny giró hasta él subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo un poco más apresurada, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco que se ocupó de deslizar su vestido hacía abajo mientras la besaba un poco más apresurado, besó su mentón y la retuvo de la cintura cuando intentó alejarse haciéndola sonreír, se quitó el vestido arrojándolo hacía un lado mientras él se quitaba la camisa y se ponía de pie para quitarse los pantalones.

Volvieron a unirse cuando estuvieron únicamente en pantaletas y bóxers, le sorprendió que no actuara en desesperación como normalmente los chicos con los que había intentado estar actuaban, él estaba serio, con los ojos más grises que antes, provocando una sonrisa que devolvió sin malicia, recuperando el gesto serio y acercándose más a ella, sin duda sabía más que ella lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía seguir al instinto desesperado y pasional de Ron, o los demás, así que el trato lento y seguro de Draco la dejaba fuera de su poca zona de conocimiento, y eso no le gustaba.

Por fortuna las cosas se pusieron un poco más pasionales cuando quedaron por completo desnudos, no había duda que Draco sabía lo que hacía, porque cuando su lengua estuvo en contacto con su sexo, era como si estuviera trazando el abecedario, y mil y una combinación de cantidades, se besaron apasionadamente mientras eran una maraña de piernas y manos en contacto, jaló el cabello rubio para poder besar su barbilla y después morderlo haciéndolo gemir por eso.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en el sexo oral, no lo hizo tan mal, porque lo escuchó gruñir y su mano fue hasta su cabeza, cuando se alejó de él, la jaló para dejarla debajo de él, la sujetó de las caderas y dirigió su erección a ella, le costó un poco pero al final, pudo adentrarse en ella, hizo unas embestidas lentas hasta que las uñas encajadas en su espalda fueron hasta sus brazos rasguñándolo con menor intensidad.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él moviendo sus caderas con un frenesí que pensó que era incapaz de sentir, enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio y tiró de su cabello, lamió el cuello de Draco Malfoy haciéndolo contener el aliento.

–_Draco _–gimió en el oído del chico en un susurró.

* * *

Hola. de nuevo pasando a dejarles capítulo, he subido 5 capítulos adelantados, de hecho hoy es 26 de Diciembre y estoy editando, je,je perdón si no pongo todos los nombres y me voy equivocando, en serio, mil gracias por sus reviews y sus lecturas**: VremyaLuny, This is Chewbacca, ja-pucho, R0llercoster, Dellaween y Im Unloveable**, saben que significa mucho.


	9. Me Tienes Hecho Un Lío

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Draco observó a la chica dormida sobre su cama, el cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, su respiración era regular, desde su posición no podía verla muy bien, ya que estaba en el sofá a los pies de la cama, se había puesto de pie para ir por un poco de agua, sólo tenía puesto los pantalones, pero la había visto dormida y no había querido despertarla con el movimiento, no estaba muy seguro de que tan ligero pudiese tener el sueño.

Tal vez el hecho de observarla dormir podía ser un poco escalofriante, pero estaba bastante intrigado con respecto a la chica pelirroja.

Desde el momento en que la vio hacer una presentación en Abril del año pasado donde ni siquiera lo había visto, le había llamado completamente la atención, había estado recargado en el dorso de su mano, y levantó su mirada para toparse con una atractiva pelirroja, al inicio sólo llamó su atención el hecho de su buena figura, el traje le quedaba justo a la medida, aun así demostraba que su trasero era perfecto y sus senos habían sido blanco de su mirada toda la presentación.

Y su personalidad divertida había quedado a la vista con sólo tratarla un poco, no sabía que tenía pero el estar con ella resultaba fácil, no le preocupaba que estuviera pensando en él como el hijo de un defraudador, a ella no le importaba eso y se lo había dicho, a ella sólo le importaba que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Suspiró, era igual de misteriosa para él de la misma manera que él era misterioso con ella, sabía que había tenido algunos novios antes, incluso aun salía con Dean Thomas cuando llegó a la firma de Alastor, así que no comprendía el hecho que había notado hacía un par de minutos.

No entendía porque había tomado la decisión de estar con él, si apenas lo conocía, no entendía porque la decisión de Ginevra por elegirlo precisamente a él, para ser el primer hombre en su vida, al menos su vida sexual; ya había dejado claro que amaba a otro hombre ¿por qué no entregarse a ese hombre y no a él? Realmente no le importaba. Ginevra Weasley no sólo le gustaba físicamente, era la única chica que cuando reaccionaba, estaba sonriendo y con sus barreras completamente derribadas, ella había dominado su territorio en un tiempo récord, había hecho a Alastor Moody su cómplice para poder acercarse a ella, esperaba con todo su ser que no lo odiara cuando le dijera la verdad.

Y lo había decidido en ese momento, justo después de terminar de tener sexo con ella, no le importaba quien fuera el hombre del cual estuviera enamorada, iba a luchar por conquistarla hasta darlo todo, tenía la esperanza de que si lo había elegido a él sobre el otro para ser el primero en su vida sexual, lo elegiría a él para compartir el resto de su vida; y realmente esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para él esta vez, quería por alguna razón inexplicable y desesperada, que fuera ella la chica correcta para él, porque si no era ella, sabía que no existiría una mujer que le hiciera sentir el mismo calor, se lo había dicho ya _Su cama había sido como una pasarela. _Hasta que llegó ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando sonó la alarma, se descubrió a si misma entre una enredadera de pies y brazos, cubierta con una sábana de ceda color plata, observó a la otra persona dormida, pero tal como si lo hubiese llamado despertó.

–Ya es tarde –dijo con somnolencia y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, el cabello rubio le cubrió los ojos.

–Así que… Necesito una explicación lógica para esto –habló haciendo que él se quejara pero no abriera los ojos.

–Tuvimos sexo anoche –soltó haciendo que se sonrojara –pero tal vez estabas muy ebria como para saber si realmente era lo que querías pero…

–No estaba ebria y si recuerdo eso, _todo eso _–frunció el ceño.

Draco la observó de soslayo, entonces no entendía que clase de explicación lógica estaba pidiendo, y su gesto lo demostró, porque la hizo suspirar.

–Pregunta ambigua.

–Mucho –coincidió él.

– ¿Me puedes explicar como es que soy la única desnuda en la cama?

–Oh, eso, me levanté en la madrugada por un poco de agua, y contrario de ciertas chicas aquí presentes, a mí no me gusta dormir desnudo –sonrió.

–No es que fuera una elección, si alguna vez dude de tu desempeño… me ha quedado claro que es bastante bueno –se sentó.

–Lo cual… tengo una duda ¿por qué decidiste que era una buena opción para tu primera experiencia? –Ginny se sonrojó y agradeció que no la veía.

–Estaba ebria –soltó.

–Acabas de decir que no lo estabas, de hecho me sorprende que a tus veinticinco años continuaras virgen, siendo una mujer demasiado atractiva.

–Bueno, no todas somos como las de tu pasarela, Draco.

–Eso ya lo sé –sonrió.

–Luces tan atractivo cuando sonríes ¿sabes? –le comentó, haciendo que quitara la sonrisa ¿cómo diantres sabía que estaba sonriendo si le daba la espalda? –feliz navidad, por cierto –lo observó sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

–Feliz Navidad, Ginevra.

–Puedes llamarme Ginny, no es como si hubiese tanta formalidad entre nosotros después de esto.

–Es que aún no sé que es _esto._

–Me iré a mi apartamento ahora –se puso de pie.

–Podrías ducharte antes ¿sabes?

Sonrió, ella le había sugerido lo mismo a Ron cuando pasó la noche con Hermione en su apartamento, el sólo recuerdo de eso la hizo suspirar.

–Necesito que me digas donde está tu ducha, para eso.

–Si sólo necesitas información, la diré –se burló –prefieres que te lleve y desayunemos en algún lugar.

–No te molestes, traje mi auto.

–De acuerdo –frunció los labios.

Se puso los tacones cuando bajó del auto y por ésta vez, usó el ascensor, no pensaba subir con tacones las escaleras.

Buscó sus llaves pero al ver su puerta emparejada la empujó delicadamente y entró, no quería pensar que alguien había usado fechas familiares para asaltarla por segunda vez.

– ¡Joder! –chilló cuando su hermano salió del pasillo que dirigía a su habitación.

–Estás usando el mismo vestido de anoche –frunció el ceño y vio la ira crecer en sus perfectos y hermosos ojos azules.

–Oh si no me lo dices, jamás lo hubiese notado, en serio, pensé que era algo…

–No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Ginevra –soltó molesto.

–No sé que haces aquí, así que instrúyeme ahora tú a mí.

–Hermione…

–Claro ¿sabes? No quiero escucharlo, puedes irte –caminó rumbo a su habitación pero le detuvo el paso.

–Hermione consiguió un pasaje para ti, iremos a Rumanía los tres juntos.

–No lo creo –se burló.

–Claro que lo creerás, nos vamos en seis horas.

–Creo que me estoy hartando de que tu novia se tome libertades, chantajearme con ir a su cena fue una cosa, pero esto ya es el colmo ¿sabes?

–Fui yo quien tomó la decisión, ella sólo compró el boleto.

–Pues me estoy hartando de que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, Ronald, no puedes decidir por mí.

–No pienso dejarte pasar año nuevo tú sola, así que harás tu maleta y vendrás conmigo.

–No voy a hacer nada –aventó su puerta.

–Pues que mal, por que he empacado cosas en las que lucirás demasiado perfecta.

–No iré –caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a vaciar la maleta.

– ¡Vas a venir con nosotros! –Le gritó molesto –no me importa lo que quieras tú.

–Sólo te importas tú ¿no? No pareció importarte que pasara sola Navidad.

– ¡Fuiste tú la que no quiso huir conmigo de esa patética cena! –le recordó.

–En cuanto Hermione te mencionó que tenía una sorpresa para ti, pareció olvidársete que querías huir conmigo, que me habías besado hacía minutos atrás.

–Eso no es cierto, Ginny y lo sabes –se acercó a ella.

–No, es que no lo sé, creo que ni siquiera me amas como lo dices.

–Ah ¿entonces que hago según tú?

–Estás confundiendo el amor, eso es lo que estás haciendo, eso es lo que haces, estás tan acostumbrado a acostarte con tanta mujer quieres sólo para comprobar alguna estupidez de hombres que ahora no te importa que sea tu hermana, sólo quieres acostarte conmigo por alguna idea enferma.

–Te amo, y sí, te deseo, pero es algo normal ¿no lo has pensado?

–Claro, tan normal como _enamorarte de tu hermana y desear acostarte con ella _pueda sonar.

–No sé por que estás dudando ahora.

–No lo sé, tal vez porque mientras querías acostarte conmigo me llamaste Hermione, o cada que tenemos un minuto a solas quieres tener sexo, eres tan pasional, que tal vez sólo sea eso lo que sientes, tal vez te parece excitante acostarte con tu hermana ¡Pero no te has puesto a pensar que es lo que yo quiero! –le gritó enfurecida a la cara.

–Dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –La hizo retroceder –ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres, ¿cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? ¿Dónde estuviste?

–Pasando Navidad acompañada –musitó.

–Con Lavander no estuviste, tú no tienes más amigos con los cuales pudieses disfrutar pasar Navidad ¿con quién demonios estabas? Y quiero la maldita verdad.

–Estuve en un bar ¿feliz? Pasando Navidad con un montón de desconocidos que tampoco tenían con quien pasar navidad.

–Luces como si hubieses tenido una ducha reciente –se acercó a ella y se alejó.

–Eso no te importa, Ronald, no es como si yo te estuviese interrogando sobre lo que ocurrió con Hermione.

–Ella no me importa.

–Te importa lo suficiente como para seguir acostándote con ella, y no mientas, Ron, no voy a reprocharte nada, porque sé que esto no es algo posible, porque no puedo ponerme celosa por el hecho de que le hagas el amor a tu novia.

–Sólo toco a Hermione porque…

–No me importa la razón, lo haces, y es lo que tienes que hacer.

Entró a la ducha de nuevo, estaba segura que si Ron se acercaba lo suficiente era capaz de saber que su cabello olía diferente, que toda ella olía a las lociones de baño que Draco tenía, y no quería pelearse con él, ya no quería tener motivos para hacerlo, estar peleada con Ron podía ser lo mejor para poner distancia entre los dos y así detener ese error que habían iniciado, que ella había permitido, si no le hubiese confirmado que lo amaba, él no podría creerse con el derecho de celarla, de quererla para él, pero ahora que lo sabía, podía hacerlo, porque no era de nadie más que de él, así cada uno estuviera en diferentes camas, Ron era de ella de la misma manera en la que ella podía ser de él, no los unía una relación sexual, los unía algo más poderoso que ese lazo sanguíneo, estaban enamorados el uno del otro, y ni porque pasaran mil años, ni por que él pudiese hacer una vida en común con otra, iban a dejar de amarse mutuamente de la misma manera que jamás dejarían de ser hermanos.

Talló su cabello por quinta vez, esa era la prueba de que la presencia y el olor de Malfoy era tan penetrante y posesivo como él mismo, tal vez esa debería ser su definición etimológica _Draco _del inglés _Draco Malfoy _que significaba _Hombre posesivo con gran talento en las artes orales. _Sintió arder a sus mejillas, había sido una buena experiencia sexual comparada con… ninguna, a decir verdad, pero para ser el primero, había sido un caballero, sí, tal vez Draco Malfoy del inglés hombre posesivo con gran talento en las artes orales y caballero no eran tan sinónimos como parecían, pero las personas podían dar sorpresas, a veces no tan gratas, a veces sí.

Y Draco la había sorprendido de una muy buena manera.

–Te pusiste roja –comentó Ron sentado en su cama.

–Me ha dado un poco de frío, eso es todo.

–Puedo otorgarte un poco del mucho que me ha dado al verte envuelta en esa diminuta toalla –se puso de pie rápidamente.

–No, un sweater me ayudará a entrar en calor.

–No sé que es lo que ocurre, pero… te noto un tanto diferente, estás cortante y distante, no me agrada.

–Pasé mala noche, es todo.

_Mentirosa._

En realidad la había pasado bastante bien, el sexo con Malfoy había sido excelente, comparado con nada, pero imaginaba que su pasarela le había dejado buenos conocimientos sobre como hacer a una mujer disfrutar, incluso lo había nombrado en un tono bastante orgásmico.

–Se te hará tarde para ir al aeropuerto con Hermione –lo observó sobre su hombro.

–En serio quiero que vengas con nosotros.

–No iré, sólo por el hecho de que será incómodo para mí verte todo el tiempo con ella, no me agrada verte con ella.

–Tengo suerte –rodeo su cintura y besó su hombro húmedo –creo que me moriría de celos si tuviese que verte besando a otro, el hecho de imaginar a otro tocándote, hace que un instinto asesino surja de la nada.

–Lo sé, eres tan impulsivo, que no piensas antes de actuar –negó un poco enfadada por el hecho.

–Ginny, el hecho de que antes fuese un poco celoso… no se ha comparado jamás con el ahora, saber que me amas… me volvería loco si tú estuvieras con alguien más.

–Sabes que eso tendrá que ser alguna vez, Ron, no voy a quedarme toda la vida soltera y viendo unirte a Hermione.

–Sé que estoy siendo injusto, pero si las cosas hubiesen sido completamente al revés, si hubieses sido tú, viviendo con Harry en una relación seria…

–Jamás lo hubieses permitido, Ron, acéptalo, ustedes los hombres son machos incontrolables, no pueden ver a algo que consideran suyo, como si fuéramos simples objetos con alguien más, si eso hubiese sido, no serías capaz de controlar tus celos y tu ira al saber que yo me acostaba con Harry, que jamás pasó –le aclaró.

–Tienes razón, no podría, por más que lo intentara, no podría.

–Así que comprende que a veces esté un poco histérica contigo, no es muy cómodo que Hermione me cuente sus noches contigo, cuando nosotros…

–No ha pasado por que tú no has querido, no por que yo la prefiera a ella en mi cama en lugar de a ti.

–Lo sé.

Pero sabía que Hermione era mejor en la cama que ella.

Al final del día, Ron terminaría enredado con ella de nuevo, porque lo sabía satisfacer en la cama, y Ginny… bueno, ella quedaría en el olvido, como se suponía que debería quedar en la mente de su hermano.

—&amp;—

Estuvo un buen tiempo con Ron, al menos el suficiente como para no hacerlo perder el vuelo.

–No quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, Ginny –la besó.

–Son sólo siete días –rodeo su cuello y volvió a besarlo.

–Voy a llamarte todos los días, enviarte textos, lo que sea necesario ¿bien? –la estrujo mas contra él.

–No es necesario, estaré ocupada con lo de capacitación, lo mas seguro es que esté trabajando como loca.

–Las llamadas por lo menos ¿bien?

–Los textos son más rápidos de contestar –sonrío.

–Contestas mis textos entonces.

–Lo haré.

Ron salió obligado por la llamada de Hermione, no porque quisiera hacerlo, a pesar de lo difícil que era, tuvo que usar su autocontrol, quería pedirle que se quedara con ella, que no fuera a Rumanía, que dejara abordar a Hermione sola el avión, pero no era capaz de eso, por mucho que amara a Ron, no era capaz de ocasionarle ese enorme sufrimiento a Hermione.

Regreso hasta su ensayo y lo termino demasiado pronto para su gusto, ignoro la llamada entrante de Draco y recurrió a Lavander para distraerse un poco, fueron al cine y después a un bar, la paso muy bien, hacia mucho que no salía a divertirse con sus amigas, le hacia falta, pero eso debió hacerlo antes, en dos meses y pasados se mudaría a no sé qué parte de Inglaterra y se enfrascaría de nuevo en el trabajo.

–Draco Malfoy –comento sorprendida Lavander –te aconsejo que aproveches, si te tiene vuelta loca, deberías salir con él, después si no quieres nada serio, te iras a alguna parte del país, se pone tierra y listo, es bueno.

La observó, había usado a Draco como excusa, le había dicho que estaba o creía estar enamorada, claro que no podía decirle que el chico afortunado como lo llamo Lavander era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano Ronald, así que uso a Draco, le contó todas sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos con Ron, proyectándolos al nombre de Draco, y ese había sido su consejo, que aprovechará para vivir esa aventura con él, tal vez... Podría hacerlo, al final del día, Ron y ella no estaban destinados el uno para el otro, por mucho que lo deseara, pero su amor era imposible.

—&amp;—

–Supongo bien al decirte que planeas ignorarme de ahora en adelante –murmuró Draco al contestador de Ginevra, caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala, llevándose una mano a su cabeza –si no contestas, iré a buscarte, y en caso de que te niegues a abrir, te prometo que no consultare ninguna de mis dudas contigo y las consultare con Dean Thomas y le diré a Alastor que te has deslindado de supervisarme.

No podía creer que después de una noche entre ellos... Hiciera como que jamás pasó, se suponía que ese tenía que ser su papel, no el de ella.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de inmediato, sonrío pero una mueca se formo al ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

–Si no ocurre nada en la oficina, Tiffany...

–Draco, yo...

–Tú me besaste y te dije que no me interesas como mujer, tema por terminado.

–Tuvimos sexo.

–No, no lo tuvimos –rectificó –te regrese el beso con euforia, pero nada mas.

–Tú a mi...

–Espero una llamada, hablaremos después –colgó.

La llamada no llegó ese día y su apartamento estaba deshabitado los siguientes dos, no entendía la razón por la cual estaba dejándole mensajes en su contestador y yendo a su apartamento a buscarla, cuando tenía a una chica atractiva llamando a cada rato con la misma o incluso más insistencia que con la que él buscaba a Ginevra Weasley.

—&amp;—

Ginny presionó el botón para escuchar sus mensajes, se había quedado con Lavander dos días porque quería aprovechar e intentar ser una persona normal, aunque no lo fuera, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso unos jeans ajustados y un suéter color rojo con pequeños detalles en color oro.

Condujo hasta el rumbo del apartamento de Draco Malfoy, subió por el ascensor, porque ni loca subiría diecisiete pisos por la escalera.

Toco el timbre y espero paciente un minuto que fue lo que tardo en abrirse la puerta.

–Vaya, ¿así abres la puerta ahora? –le sonrío al verle la toalla enrollada en las caderas, el cabello goteaba y su pecho estaba mojado.

Lo observo atenta, tenía abdominales marcados y pectorales amplios, no como Ron, pero Draco Malfoy estaba bastante en forma para ser un obseso del trabajo.

–Sólo cuando sé que serás tú –se hizo aun lado para dejarla pasar.

–No sé cómo tomar eso, si como insulto o halago.

–Iré a cambiarme –camino hasta su habitación.

Ginny se quitó el suéter y lo dejo sobre el brazo del sofá, el lugar estaba ordenado, bastante limpio y etéreo.

Él no tardo en regresar, un pantalón de vestir, una camisa gris, sus zapatos bien lustrados, sin corbata, aunque toda la camisa bien abotonada hasta el cuello.

– ¿hace cuanto que no te relajas? –preguntó cuando se sentó junto a ella y se estiro por los papeles.

–No sabia que jugaríamos a responde la ambigüedad –soltó serio, enfadado, seria la definición perfecta al estado de ánimo del rubio.

–No vine por trabajo –le informo seria.

–No sé a que viniste entonces –soltó en el mismo tono.

–Bien ¿puedes decirme la razón por la ira?

–Que he estado buscándote como un idiota desde Navidad, Ginevra, eso es lo que me tiene de este humor, ni siquiera contestaste mis llamadas, mis mensajes, nada.

–Apenas los escuche hoy, tome una ducha y... –camino hasta él –no entiendo porque te molesta que no contestara, has sido mi prioridad después de escuchar los mensajes en el contestador.

Termino con la corta distancia entre los dos y la besó, nada comparado con el Draco de la madrugada de Navidad, su beso demostraba posesión, las manos de Ginny fueron hasta las mejillas del chico y gimió cuando la acerco con un poco de brusquedad hacia él.

–Me tienes hecho un maldito lío, Ginevra –soltó agitado, ella solo sonrío.

Trabajaron un rato en unos expedientes, él encargo algo de comer y después charlaron de cosas sin importancia.

–Me voy –sonrío

Draco se acercó a ella, le dio un beso que en lugar de cortar, aumentó la intensidad de él, no debería haber provocado al rubio de nuevo, tenía que irse, Ron llamaría a su apartamento en una hora pasada.

Sin embargo recorrió el mismo camino que en la madrugada de Navidad, rodeando las caderas del chico mientras se besaban de manera desesperada, como si no hubiese un mañana.

Desabotono tan rápido como pudo la camisa de Draco y su delgada playera salió del juego rápidamente, los besos rápidos del chico por su cuello le provocaron un extraño revoltijo en el estómago, aun así sus labios se separaron de forma involuntaria dejando escapar un delicado gemido.

Sus bocas se unieron de nueva cuenta y ésta vez sus lenguas entraron en una fuerte batalla terminando cuando él tiró de la larga melena pelirroja para permitirse besar su garganta, giraron sobre la cama para que él pudiese tener el dominio esta vez, acarició las caderas y la cintura de Ginny elevando sus manos sobre su cabeza y regresando entre sus pechos para besar su costado, provocándole un escalofrío placentero.

Le quitó los jeans de manera apresurada y siguió con los propios, se subió a horcajadas sobre el chico y éste se incorporó de inmediato, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica y besando su pecho de forma pasional.

La batalla sobre quien dominaba se hizo un poco más evidente, pero perdió sentido en cuanto él se adentró de nuevo en ella, haciendo embestidas suaves y aumentándolas, aumentando y disminuyendo dependiendo de la excitación de la chica.

–Draco –gimió para placer del rubio.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama observando el techo aun con la respiración agitada por el sexo, era la segunda vez que se dejaba guiar hasta esta habitación con el mismo fin, tener un encuentro sexual, que comenzaba a dudar fuera del todo casual.

–No podemos seguir haciendo esto –giró el rostro para verlo.

–Necesito que me expliques que es _esto._

–No podemos terminar en la cama cada que venga, Draco –frunció el ceño.

–Prefieres que terminemos también en la tuya ¿o cómo? –sonrió.

–Tiene que ser un chiste –se incorporó y lo observó –es en serio…

–No te he obligado a estar conmigo, Ginevra, tú eres la que da pie a esto, yo sólo te besé, en el momento en que hubieses decidido parar lo hubiese hecho –frunció el ceño cuando la vio sonreír y negó cuando de la nada, Ginny estaba riéndose divertida.

–Yo sólo he dicho que no podemos hacer esto cada que venga, no que me has obligado a hacerlo, Draco, simplemente… tener un tipo de control.

–Te gusta estar en mi cama, sólo admítelo.

–Admito que cada que termino aquí, me dan ganas de dormir.

–Duerme, si es lo que quieres.

–Pero no durante el sexo –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Sonrió divertido, no entendía a Ginny, pero le gustaba que cada que estuviera en su apartamento terminaran en la cama, le gustaba estar con ella en todos los aspectos, y lo había descubierto recientemente.

Sonrió cuando la chica junto a él se arropó sola, realmente si dormiría con él, cosa que le agradó aun más.

* * *

Hola, bueno, como siempre, quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews: **VremyaLuny, ja-pucho, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster, Im Unloveable y Dellaween. **Espero que tengan un buen inicio de año, les deseo lo mejor, tengan una buena cena, una buena convivencia con sus seres queridos, no tomen en exceso (si es que toman) y cuídense mucho.

Nos veremos el próximo año (Como si faltara mucho, je, je, je)

_22Fahrenheit._


	10. Ir Más Lejos

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Ginny despertó por el sonido de su celular, así que se estiró por él, sonrió a ver de quien se trataba

–Hola –sonrió.

–Dime que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti –pronunció Ron.

–Te extraño aun más de lo que tú a mí –sonrió.

–No, cariño, eso jamás, pero me tranquiliza saber que me extrañas, no puedo esperar esta tortura más.

–Ron, faltan unas horas para el año nuevo –se burló –en pocas horas estarás de vuelta en casa.

–Claro como en 72, pero horas al fin ¿cierto?

–Cierto –admitió.

–Sabes, lo único que no me gusta, es que iniciaré año nuevo deseando estar contigo y extrañándote, no pinta muy bien mi año nuevo ¿cierto?

–Bueno, no es como si mi año pintara mejor, estamos en la misma sintonía, Ron.

–Ya lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti, seis días ya han sido muchos lejos de ti.

–Eres un exagerado, pero siempre sabes decir lo que una chica quiere oír.

–No, en realidad me estoy confesando contigo, y la mayor parte del tiempo digo lo que quiero decir contigo, como por ejemplo que te amo, que te extraño…

–Y que tienes que ser más cuidadoso, tal vez Hermione te escuche –se burló.

–Que importa ¿dónde estás? –preguntó.

–Ahm… -observó a su alrededor, estaba envuelta en la sábana de ceda en la cama de Draco Malfoy… pero no iba a decirle eso –Recostada, en casa –mintió.

–En la habitación ¿o en donde? –interrogó con interés.

–Sí, en la habitación –sonrió confundida.

–Dime que estás desnuda, eso ayudará a mejorar mi año nuevo –lo escuchó reír.

–No, no lo estoy –mentirosa, lo estaba.

–Mala suerte, tengo que colgar –suspiró –te amo.

–Yo también te amo –por fin una verdad.

Se levantó cuando escuchó el timbre, buscó su ropa, no es como si la hubiese necesitado mucho en estos últimos seis días, tomó la camisa gris de Draco y se la abotonó lo suficiente, se puso sus pantaletas y caminó hasta la puerta, ya que aun sonaba el timbre.

–Quería saber… si podíamos pasar año nuevo, juntos –dijeron en la puerta.

–Ahm… no, la verdad es que no podemos, lo siento, Tiffany, pero estoy ocupado.

–Draco… -se detuvo al ver a Ginny detrás del rubio, que sólo tenía puestos los pantalones y el torso completamente desnudo, con cabello alborotado.

–Tiffany –la nombró sorprendida.

–Srta. Weasley –la observó de arriba abajo.

–Así que… ¿cómo estás?

–Podría estar mejor –admitió molesta.

–De acuerdo, creo que…

–No tienes por qué irte, Ginevra –habló Draco –la comida está lista.

–Genial, muero de hambre –sonrió apenada con Tiffany.

–Es mejor que me vaya –suspiró.

–Feliz año viejo, como sea –cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica.

–Eso fue bastante descortés –frunció el ceño Ginny.

–Descortés es que duermas todo el día después del sexo –se quejó.

–Es una práctica muy agotadora –se encogió de hombros –y créeme que estoy bastante fuera de forma.

–Y a veces de ritmo –le sonrió.

–Eres un grosero –rió cuando él rodeo su cintura y la besó.

–Aun así me encanta tener sexo contigo –admitió.

–Siempre sabes que decirle a una chica –puso los ojos en blanco.

–Contigo siempre digo lo que quiero decir, no voy a quitarme ese privilegio –elevó una ceja en diversión.

Comenzó el año nuevo total y completamente desorientada, cuando Draco y ella pararon su aventura en la cama, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, _ya se habían dado algo más que el abrazo de año nuevo _y ni siquiera lo notaron.

Condujo a su apartamento, ya había pasado muchos días con él, y no era algo sano, al menos no para ella, así que un poco de distancia entre las hormonas de ella con las de él, no caerían nada mal.

Tomó una larga ducha, y cuando salió, decidió ponerse la playera de Ron, eso lo haría estar más cerca de ella, ya que para estar con la familia, no le mandó ninguna felicitación, su buzón de voz estaba vació, al igual que su contestador.

–Voy –contestó ante la insistencia, se asomó por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie, abrió lentamente para evitar algún tipo de sobresalto.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo! –gritó el chico frente a ella, tenía enmarañado el cabello y sus ojos azules se veían cansados.

– ¡Ron! –chilló emocionada y rodeo el cuello de su hermano y lo besó, no le importó si Hermione venía detrás de él, quería besarlo, sentirlo cerca después de una semana.

–Me gusta tu recibimiento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…

–Cuando te hablé estaba esperando el vuelo, fue un caos, por la fecha, pero… pude volver antes.

–Pudiste eso quiere decir que…

–Ella se quedó en Rumania, sí, se quedó allá con los demás.

–Y… ¿no dirá nada porque te viniste?

–Les dije que no quería dejarte sola para año nuevo, creo que comprendieron, además ella y Fleur se pusieron a hablar y al final, no quiso conseguir un boleto para ella, sólo conseguí el mío y aquí estoy, en el único lugar donde realmente quiero estar, contigo.

–Eres mi mejor regalo de año nuevo –lo besó.

– ¿Así abres la puerta ahora? –gruñó al verla.

–En realidad esperaba a otro –se encogió de hombros.

–Ah ¿se puede saber a quién? –frunció el ceño.

–Sí, al ex jugador número dos del Newcastle United –le dio la espalda para que viera su nombre en la playera.

–Ese tal R. Weasley tiene que ser un suertudo –rodeo la cintura de Ginny desde atrás y la pegó a él, se inclinó para besar su cuello.

Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas y subieron la playera al pasar por sus caderas, su vientre, su estómago y terminar masajeando sus pechos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando el pecho de Ron, él siguió besando su cuello y la sujetó de la cintura y la dirigió a la habitación.

Se desnudó a si mismo, primero se quitó la sudadera y después la playera y recorrió a besos la columna vertebral de Ginny sobre su playera del Newcastle, acarició el trasero de la chica y acarició las piernas mientras la despojaba de sus pantaletas, que para su placer, eran de encaje azul, la giró hasta él y la besó, para después hincarse y separar un poco sus piernas, le sonrió y sus labios fueron hasta su sexo, haciéndola contener el aliento, su boca y su lengua parecían tener ritmos diferentes, pero aun así era demasiado placentero, unió su pulgar haciendo círculos provocando pequeños espasmos en Ginny, jaló el cabello de Ron a causa del placer, sentía que se caería en un momento, sus piernas estaban perdiendo fuerzas para mantenerla de pie y todo empeoró cuando el pulgar se introdujo en ella, gimió demasiado fuerte, incluso para ella, pero no le incomodó a él, que seguía torturándola con su boca, su lengua y su pulgar en su sexo.

–Ron –soltó en un gemido que sonó como un chillido.

–Voy a disfrutar de esto –le informó para volver a su tarea.

Se alejó de él cuando sintió que perdería el conocimiento, él se puso de pie y comenzó a besar su cuello, apretó su cintura con sus manos y la pegó a él con mucha intensidad, la besó violentamente enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de Ginny, la recostó sobre la cama y se inclinó besándola aun de forma desesperada, como si fuera una necesidad hacerlo, Ginny luchó contra el cinturón de él, pero la tomó de las manos colocándolas junto a su cabeza, colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas para acercarse más a ella, beso su pecho y entre sus pechos aun sobre la playera que ella tenía puesta, se recostó junto a ella y su mano bajó para ubicarse entre las piernas de la chica.

Ginny tomó su mano y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, que se incorporó tan rápido para volver a unir sus labios a los de ella, ella levantó los brazos haciendo que los ojos azules de Ron se volvieran más oscuros que nunca, ante la indicación de que le quitara la playera, sonrió satisfecho al despojarla de ella y notar que no usaba sostén.

Besó el cuello de su hermano que gruñó removiéndose de placer, su erección aun estaba siendo presionada con sus jeans que no le había permitido quitarle, y entendió el por qué, Ron estaba tan seguro que las cosas terminarían en el momento que él se quitara los pantalones.

–Hoy iremos un poco más lejos –le informó haciéndolo gruñir –pero no tanto –mintió mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de Ron.

Esta vez sí le permitió despojarlo de sus pantalones y su bóxers, pero no le permitió quitarse de él, quería disfrutarlo, le había dicho, pero nunca le dijo de que manera, y ella tampoco, se hincó sobre la cama y empujó el pecho de su hermano hasta recostarlo y lo besó.

–Te amo, Ronald Weasley –lo besó con ternura.

–Te amo, más que a nada, Ginny Weasley –apresuró el beso.

–Demuéstralo –susurró en sus labios –_hazme tuya, Ron _–le pidió.

–G-Ginny –murmuró incrédulo.

–_Hazme el amor, Ronald Weasley _–repitió y sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ron, perdiéndose en un instante en el intenso azul de su mirada.

Lo sintió adentrarse en ella, de forma segura, y lenta, para no lastimarla, mientras la veía atentamente, aunque ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo muy dentro de ella, se mordió el labio inferior de placer, y sus músculos se contrajeron en pequeños espasmos haciéndolo gruñir a él de placer, lo rodeo con sus brazos y gimió en su hombro a causa del placer.

–Tienes que ser la chica más precoz del planeta, _mi amor _–se burló un poco –apenas si he entrado en ti y has terminado –besó el hombro de Ginny que se estremeció en sus brazos.

–No ha sido todo ¿cierto? –lo interrogó desde su cuello.

–Tienes que estar jodiendome, por supuesto que no es todo.

Se movió en ella lentamente, se suponía que ella tenía que moverse también, pero estaba tan idiotizada por el rostro de su hermano, que no podía hacerlo, lo acarició y le sonrió aun más.

–Te amo –pronunció haciéndola sonreír –te amo más que a nada, más que a todo –la besó.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma rápida sobre Ron, sus caderas chocaban con una simetría perfecta, su respiración estaba completamente agitada, como si estuviera corriendo lo más rápido que podía en una maratón, las embestidas de Ron eran fuertes y placenteras, no tenía cabeza para nada más que el placer, si algo mal iba en su vida, no lo recordaba, el hecho de que el hombre que estaba provocándole el más maravillo de los placeres era su propio hermano, era como si no importara, no existía nada más en el mundo que Ron y ella, y todo ese amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

–Ginny –gimió Ron en su oído –te amo –repitió.

–Ron –le imitó.

La observó atento, detenía todo su peso en sus brazos, ella aun rodeaba las caderas de su hermano, tenían unos minutos así, observándose, la besó y salió completamente de ella para recostarse aun lado, Ginny se recostó en su pecho, de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

–Gracias –susurró Ron.

– ¿Por qué agradeces? –levantó la vista hasta él.

–Por esto, por dejarme hacerte mía, por ser mía, por dejarme amarte de ésta manera aunque no sea la adecuada, por eso, gracias.

–Ron…

–No Ginny, gracias, en serio.

–Ron, no tienes que agradecer que te ame como te amo –sonrió, Ron se agachó para besarla.

Se la pasaron en la cama todo el día, hablando de nada en particular, le gustaba estar entre los brazos de Ron, besándose sin preocuparse por que pasaría después, Lavander pensaba que estaba con Draco, teniendo un poco de diversión, Hermione estaba en Rumania con los demás Weasley, no había nadie que los sacara de ese maravilloso embrujo, al menos no por el momento.

–Tengo un poco de hambre –se quejó Ron cuando su estómago hizo ruidos.

–Sí, lo imagino, tú, con hambre, es algo que jamás se ha visto –sonrió.

–Pero aun así, quiero tenerte en la cama más tiempo, quiero disfrutarte más –besó su cuello.

–Lo harás, pero déjame alimentarte ahora…

–Puedes pedir algo, así sólo saldríamos de la cama cuando tocaran y… volveríamos a comer aquí.

–La habitación apestará a comida –frunció el cejo.

–Por mí –hizo un puchero que se volvió una sonrisa.

–Bien, pero llamarás tú, no yo.

–Eso deja a elección la comida –elevó una ceja.

–Sí, no hay problema, puedes pedir lo que sea, menos comida para perro.

–Agh –se quejó Ron –jamás ordenaría eso.

–Uno nunca sabe –sonrió y lo besó cuando se puso el teléfono al oído –te amo.

–Te amo también –contestó –no, no le decía a usted, disculpe Sr. –se disculpó con la persona al otro lado de la línea –no te burles –la amenazó tapando la bocina.

–Lo siento –se mordió el labio.

–No hagas eso –gruñó y se acercó a ella para besarla –mha –dijo al teléfono –no, ya no quiero nada, gracias –colgó y aventó el teléfono en otra dirección.

Se subió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, el estar desnudos favoreció en algo las cosas, lo cierto era que no por el hecho de haberse acostado con ella una vez, las cosas serían igual de simples como pensó que serían, Ron tenía cierto placer en volverla loca y después… volverla loca de nuevo cuando se adentraba en ella.

Unía sus labios a los de él pero un segundo después tenía que separarse del beso para poder gemir, el placer era la forma más dulce de perderse en el mundo, nada le importaba cuando Ron ponía un solo dedo en su cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera para golpearle el hombro para hacerla voltear.

–Me ha dado hambre –se quejó ella.

–Me hiciste colgar el teléfono, te pedí que no hicieras eso –comentó Ron.

–Eres un fácil –se burló.

–Bueno, quiero verte y escucharte pedir comida mientras te beso.

–Sí, no creo ser capaz, ya sé, pediré algo de comer y aprovecharé para ir al baño –se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono.

–Puré de patatas, por favor.

–Agh, bien, pediré puré –corrió al baño.

Llamó a un restaurante cerca de su apartamento, donde solía pedir cuando tenía mucha hambre y tenía demasiado trabajo, Ron jamás se había quejado del puré de patatas de ese lugar, así que lo pidió, y si no le gustaba, que llamara él.

–Eres una chica muy rara ¿no lo crees? Pedir comida desde la comodidad de tu retrete –sonrió.

–Ya lo sé, pero era eso o cancelar otra orden –se sentó junto a él.

–Me encantaría que caminaras desnuda todo el tiempo frente a mí –besó su cuello.

–Sí, eso no va a pasar –le sonrió.

–Lo sé, pero aun así… es como un sueño pervertido que he tenido algunas veces –se encogió de hombros.

–De ti, no lo dudo, eres un pervertido –lo besó.

–Me haces un pervertido, esa no es mi culpa ¿o sí lo es?

–Por supuesto que lo es –sonrió –pero aun así, te amo, Ronald Billius Weasley.

–Oh, nos llamaremos por los nombres completos, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

–Me gusta mi nombre –se encogió de hombros.

–Claro, por eso lo reduces a diminutivo para que te llamen Ginny.

–Debería ser Ginmy –hizo una mueca –aun no sé quien fue el demente que comenzó a llamarme Ginny.

– ¡Hey! –Chilló Ron –ese demente fui yo.

–Eres un demente, no puedes negarlo –se burló.

–Sí, lo soy, pero no se puede hacer ya nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, soy un demente enamorado de su hermanita menor.

–_Jaque Mate _–frunció el ceño –eso me hace demente a mí, por estar enamorada de ti.

–Somos unos dementes ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

–Mientras no asesinemos a nadie, creo que nada –sonrió.

La comida no tardó en llegar, Ron devoró en cuestión de segundos, así que le creyó cuando le había dicho que realmente moría de hambre, aun así hizo de lado su apetito para hacerle el amor por segunda ocasión.

–Iré a dejar esto a la cocina.

–Iré yo –la detuvo Ron, que se puso los bóxer y salió con las cosas rumbo a la cocina.

Lo observó con cara de tonta, es que realmente Ron era el hombre perfecto, y no sólo físicamente, amaba la forma en la que se comportaba con ella, la forma en la que le hablaba, como la hacía sentir la mujer más especial del mundo, como sus besos y sus caricias la hacían volar sobre el resto del mundo.

Él era lo que toda mujer pedía, bueno, no que fuera su hermano, pero que fuera capaz de hacer sentir especial a una mujer dentro o fuera de una cama.

–Estás helado –se quejó cuando rodeó su cintura y la pegó a él.

–Me asomé por el balcón –sonrió.

–Eres un chiflado, podrías enfermarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Tengo que mostrar al mundo mi cuerpo ¿entonces para qué lo tengo si no es para mostrarlo?

–Deberías volverte modelo de calzones, en ese caso –frunció el ceño enfadada.

–Es buena idea –sonrió.

–No, no vas a hacerlo ¿lo escuchas? –gruñó.

–Soy sólo tuyo, recuérdalo siempre, Ginny, sólo tuyo y de nadie más.

–Es algo fácil de decir –suspiró.

–No, no es fácil de decir, cuesta un poco admitirlo, y más en nuestra situación, _mi amor._

–Tienes razón, cuesta un poco admitirlo en nuestras circunstancias, pero encontraremos una forma de amarnos libremente, Ron, lo prometo.

–Te amo, Ginny, con libertad o sin ella, pero lo hago, no me importa nada más en el mundo que esto que siento por ti, tú, eres lo que más amo –la abrazó –nadie va a quitarte de mi lado, nadie, tendrá que arrancarte de mis brazos, y se los tendrá que llevar contigo alrededor, porque jamás voy a soltarte.

Sonrió, no quería alejarse de él, pero la realidad es que algún día tendrían que hacerlo, algún día la burbuja se rompería, él se casaría con Hermione y ella… tendría que encontrar a alguien para intentar ser feliz, aunque… no se le hacía justo, atar a un hombre a su lado, cuando ella jamás sería capaz de amarle como amaba a su hermano, pero la vida no era tan justa como parecía, así que se tenían que adaptar cada quien al papel que les tocó vivir.

Trabajó desde la cama con su portátil, mientras Ron veía la televisión y después de un rato, comenzaba a roncar, sonrió, hacía años que no lo escuchaba roncar, le gustaba ese sonido, la tranquilizaba en muchos aspectos.

–Hola –saludó.

–Ginevra –dijo Draco al otro lado de la línea haciéndola sonreír.

–Espera un momento.

Se bajó de la cama, no tenía mucho cuidado, él tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

–Listo ¿Qué ocurre?

–Sólo me preguntaba como estás.

–Bien ¿sólo para eso llamaste?

–No, en realidad quería saber si el precio será por medio del valor comercial o tendremos que adaptarnos a algún otro, igualmente, a qué régimen tendremos que avocarnos en ésta ocasión, a mi consideración, tendría que ser al reciente, a pesar de que es de algunos años y el régimen de aquel año era diferente, era menor al actual y tomando en cuenta que la mujer tiene cincuenta…

–Me parece bien tu idea, Draco –lo interrumpió.

–Estoy hablando en un mal momento ¿cierto? –interrogó, su voz sonó un poco molesta.

–En realidad sí yo…

–Estás con alguien más, no interrumpo –colgó de inmediato.

Apagó su celular y el de su apartamento lo tuvo que haber desconectado por que no pudo localizarlo en ninguno momento para aclararle lo que ocurría, maldita sea, Draco Malfoy y sus acciones impulsivas.

Regresó a la habitación, sonrió al ver a su hermano abarcando casi toda la cama, si que le gustaba dormir a sus anchas.

–Te amo, Ron –lo besó.

–_Ginny _–murmuró en sueños haciéndola sonreír.

Todo era perfecto, realmente la amaba a ella, porque él ni siquiera había recordado a Hermione ni un solo momento si ella no la mencionaba, Ron parecía olvidar que Hermione Granger, _su novia, _existía.

* * *

Hola, bien, ya está, para que no me odien o no se enojen por las elecciones de Ginny, ya ha estado con su hermano en una situación en la que jamás se tendría que estár con un hermano.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **VremyaLuny, Im Unloveable, Dellaween, This is Chewbacca y R0llercoster.**


	11. Música Para Mis Oídos

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Despertó por un leve movimiento detrás de ella, sonrió al sentir el pesado brazo rodeando su cintura y dejó que Ron la estrujara más contra su cuerpo y dejó que esparciera besos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello.

–Buenos días –saludó en tono cursi.

–Buenos días –se giró hasta él quedando frente a frente –jamás pensé que te gustara madrugar mucho –sonrió.

–Bueno, será que alguien me quita el sueño –la besó suavemente.

–Deberías hacer algo al respecto, me pondré celosa de ese alguien –bromeó.

–Lo sé, y deberías, porque es muy guapa, tiene un cuerpo que puede volver loco a cualquiera, un par de ojos marrones que te hacen perder la razón de lo que hablas con tan sólo mirarlos, unos labios perfectos y el rostro colmado de pecas que hacen juego con su intenso cabello rojo.

–No suena tan impresionante como dices –lo besó.

–Necesitas verla, incluso tú, te enamorarías de ella.

–Tal vez no sea mi tipo, yo prefiero a los tipos musculosos, de hermosos ojos azules, pecas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo y cabello rojo fuego –sonrió cuando él rozó su nariz con su cuello.

–Tampoco suena muy impresionante –contestó con un tono más grueso.

–Es que no has visto ese par de pectorales y esos bíceps… sin mencionar sus perfectas abdominales, Dios, es un hombre perfecto –Ron levantó el rostro y se miraron con intensidad unos segundos.

Recibió los labios de su hermano con la misma urgencia que la de él, se besaron con toda la pasión que eran capaces de sentir y que hasta el momento, ninguno había sentido con alguien más.

Las manos amplias de Ron acariciaron las piernas de Ginny hasta llegar a su sexo haciéndola gemir en sus labios, provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del chico, sus dedos comenzaron una exploración cautelosa, como si jamás hubiesen estado en ese lugar, como si se tratase de un territorio jamás antes explorado, cosa que le gustó a Ginny, la forma en que él podía hacer cada una de sus experiencias sexuales tan distintas entre sí, jamás se aburriría de hacerle el amor a su hermano, las sensaciones se multiplicaban de manera extraña, tal vez la adrenalina, el hecho de saber que por ningún motivo alguien podía enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo, o de que algún día lo hicieron.

Un amor prohibido como el de ellos llenaba de adrenalina a cualquier persona, y más sabiendo cuantas personas poseían un duplicado de aquel apartamento.

Tiró del cabello de su hermano a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que tuvo que soltarlo a causa del sabor metálico de la sangre, y volvió a gemir en el cabello de Ron cuando sus dedos expertos volvieron a moverse dentro de ella.

–Ron, por favor –le suplicó.

–No veo por qué la prisa, _cariño _¿acaso no lo estás disfrutando? –se burló.

–Sí –dijo en un susurro placentero –por favor –apretó las sábanas debajo de ella.

Aun así la ignoró de forma deliberada y siguió con lo que había estado haciendo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera, sí que amaba volverla loca en la cama, tal vez era más precoz de lo que quería admitir, pero este tipo de cosas jamás se habían extendido tanto, por lo regular Draco la volvía loca y después se volvían locos mutuamente en la cama, pero Ron parecía disfrutar hacerla desfallecer antes, dejarla agotada para después matarla del cansancio.

La giró para dejarla sobre él, acarició sus pechos y deslizó sus manos hasta su vientre, la elevó un poco y llevó su mano hasta su sexo, apuntando su erección a ella y entrando por completo, Ginny se movió de forma lenta sobre él, haciéndolo gruñir, pero si él podía jugar, ella también.

Se mecía lento sobre él, deteniéndose unos instantes y volviendo a moverse, logrando que Ron se mordiera los labios en señal de frustración, o extremo placer, no supo distinguir.

–Vas a hacerme suplicar ¿cierto? –indagó en un susurro que sonó como un gruñido y un gemido.

–No tienes prisa ¿o sí _cariño_? ¿La estás pasando mal? –le sonrió cuando él abrió sus esplendorosos ojos azules con una mirada intensa.

–Ginny Weasley nunca se deja –se incorporó para besarla –eso me gusta.

–No soy muy experta en el juego, pero también puedo jugar ¿sabes? –mordió suavemente el lóbulo derecho de Ron haciéndolo gruñir.

–Tu torpeza es divertida –aseguró y la sujetó de las caderas moviéndola de nuevo sólo que más rápido.

La recostó sobre la cama y se hincó entre las piernas de ella y elevó sus caderas para poder adentrarse de nuevo a ella, hizo las embestidas rápidas, pero después de unos momentos, comenzó a moverse lento, y después a no moverse mientras acariciaba completamente el cuerpo de Ginny, haciendo que lo mirara cuando se quedó quieto en ella, le otorgó una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó para besarla haciendo que Ginny contrajera completamente sus músculos como contrataque.

Volvió a moverse de manera rápida, casi desenfrenada en ella hasta que quedaron agotados sobre la cama, con una respiración agitada, se refugió de nuevo en la seguridad de los brazos de su hermano y lo estrujó tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieran, no quería alejarse de él, no ahora que todo había dado un paso más en su imposible relación, ahora le sería imposible alejarse por completo de él, se moriría cada que él se fuera para ir con Hermione, se volvería loca de tan sólo pensar en Ron haciéndole el amor a Hermione de la misma manera en que se lo había hecho a ella.

–Bien ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora? –le interrogó con voz neutra.

–Nada, es sólo que te amo demasiado –lo observó y él le sonrió.

–Bienvenida a mi mundo, te amo más de lo que piensas, Ginny.

–Te creo –dirigió la mirada a otro sitio –me perdonaste después de causarte ese accidente, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, no creo que yo hubiese perdonado algo así.

–Si hubiese sido un poco más sutil contigo, tal vez no hubieses reaccionado de esa manera, Ginny, pero tan sólo te dije te amaba y me lancé sobre ti para besarte, no pensé en ese momento en nada más, ni en lo que tú pudieses sentir en ese momento, te besé e intenté hacerte mía ¿cómo pensaba que reaccionaras si ni siquiera te di tiempo de asimilar lo que te confesé? –acarició su mejilla –no te preocupes por nada de lo que pasó ese día después de que saliste corriendo, sentirte de ésta manera sin duda vale que no pueda jugar de nuevo.

–Te amo, Ron –lo besó.

–Eso es música para mis oídos, Ginny –sonrió.

Se ducharon, se arreglaron y salieron a comer fuera, pasaron el día juntos, besándose ocasionalmente frente a las personas asegurándose un segundo antes de que nadie les conocía, actuando como una pareja enamorada actúa, sin que nadie los amedrentara en la calle por sus muestras públicas de amor, Londres era un lugar grande como para que todos los conocieran.

–Me gusta éste lugar –sonrió Ginny.

–Sí, no sé por qué siempre te ha gustado el Támesis.

–Es lindo, no lo sé, es lo único que me relaja –se recargó en la barrera de concreto.

–Yo también puedo relajarte si quieres –se colocó detrás de ella y besó su cuello y después su mejilla.

–Bueno, era lo único que podía relajarme antes de que tú lo hicieras –rectificó.

–No te había podido relajar antes por que no querías que lo hiciera, yo encantado lo hubiese hecho –sonrió.

–Eres imposible, Ronald –rió divertida.

Pasearon un rato más, sin preocupaciones, se detuvieron a cenar en algún lugar al que nunca habían ido antes, pero no les importaba mucho el lugar, sino la compañía, no podían estar mejor acompañados en ese momento.

–Hermione regresa en dos días –murmuró pesaroso Ron haciendo que ella suspirara –no es mi intención acordarme de ella estando contigo, pero… creí conveniente decirte cuando regresa.

–Por si despierto y tú no estás ¿cierto? –Él asintió –no te preocupes, de todos modos, sabía que en algún momento iba a ocurrir.

–Voy a dejarla, si me prometes que tú y yo estaremos juntos sin importar nada, te juro que la dejaré, Ginny…

–Por el momento no, Ron –le sonrió calmada –planeemos las cosas y después actúas ¿bien?

–De acuerdo –contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

No es que fuera a planear algo, ella iba a mudarse lejos de Londres por cosas de la oficina y no sabía cuanto tiempo lo haría, iba a alejarse de él, y no había nadie mejor que Hermione para estar con él, si verle con Hermione no podía soportarlo, verlo con otra mujer le volvería loca de celos.

Caminaron distraídos hasta el apartamento de Ginny, tomados de la mano pero cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, tal parecía que haber mencionado a Hermione les había roto esa perfecta burbuja donde sólo existían ellos sin que nadie los separara, y lo cierto era que todo el mundo los separaba, tal vez en ese momento nadie les hacía caso, pero en cuanto alguno preguntara sobre su relación, se verían obligados a decir que eran hermanos, y entonces la gente los vería mal, porque los habían visto besarse como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y no lo era.

Ron observaba la televisión mientras ella hacía cosas del trabajo y de la capacitación, tenía mucho tiempo libre y la mayoría lo había pasado con Draco en su apartamento haciendo todo, menos trabajo, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa, tenía que hablar con él y aclararle que no había otro chico en su vida, bueno, en realidad si lo había, pero… no de la manera en la que ella hubiese deseado, sí había estado involucrada con otro chico aparte de Draco, pero no era como si para tranquilizarlo le fuese a decir que se había acostado con Ronald, sería el primero en tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Dejó que Ron se fuera a dormir cerca de las dos de la mañana con la promesa de que lo alcanzaría pronto, pero eran las seis con cincuenta y nueve minutos de la mañana y ella seguía pegada al ordenador avanzando en su trabajo, tal y como antes hubiese hecho en un día libre, cuando no tenía a un hombre en la cama esperando por ella.

–Sigues trabajando –la voz de Ron resonó suave en la sala –y no hay indicios de que compartieras ni siquiera cinco minutos la cama conmigo –se dejó caer junto a ella.

–Lo siento, me quedé trabajando, no he avanzado mucho y…

–Bueno ¿Qué has hecho desde navidad? Pensé que trabajarías todo el día, o que estabas trabajando todo el día, eso me dijiste cunado hablamos por teléfono.

–Sí, pero el trabajo nunca termina, Ron, tan sólo término algo y se multiplica por tres, así que tengo que seguir trabajando.

–Para mí que Alastor Moody te está explotando –frunció el ceño.

–Es mi trabajo, no es explotación –se acercó a él y lo besó.

–No me beses si no vas a ser capaz de dejar tu trabajo inconcluso como consecuencia de tus besos –le advirtió, pero no fue una broma, estaba más serio de lo que antes lo había visto.

–Lo siento, ve a dormir otro rato, corre –sonrió y comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que puso, para poner fin a la conversación.

Ron se levantó indignado y caminó en calzoncillos hasta la habitación de Ginny, salió diez minutos después, con el cabello mojado y completamente vestido.

–Ron –lo detuvo y él se giró molesto.

–No interrumpiré más tu trabajo –contestó.

–Tomaré una ducha y me llevarás a desayunar ¿de acuerdo? –él sonrió y asintió –bien.

Se duchó rápido, se colocó unos jeans negros, unas botas del mismo color y se detuvo un poco en abotonar su blusa blanca, tomó un abrigo y su bufanda y caminó hasta la sala, Ron le sonrió y se colocó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

Ron condujo de un mejor humor, hablando del lugar al que irían, según él, era un buen lugar, nada ostentoso, pero rico.

Entraron al lugar, Ginny sonrió al ver el lugar, había un enorme librero al fondo, la cafetería era bonita, él ordenó mientras Ginny observaba el lugar.

–Es nueva tu amiga –habló la chica junto a ellos sonriéndole a Ron.

–Ah… en realidad no es mi amiga –le sonrió.

–Comprendo, no le diré a tu novia que viniste con alguien más, pero veo que seguirás los pasos de tu padre –Ginny volteo a verla sorprendida –te casarás con una chica pelirroja para asegurar la herencia genética –sonrió.

–Claro, seguro es eso –contestó Ron confundido.

–Ahora regreso –le acarició el brazo y se alejó con una sonrisa.

–Por un momento pensé que papá engañaba a mamá –contestó Ginny.

–Yo no engaño a Hermione –frunció el ceño molesto.

–Ronald –Ginny elevó una ceja divertida –claro que la engañas, y no tengo que recordarte lo que hiciste conmigo ¿cierto?

–No lo hagas, porque no estamos en un lugar donde pueda hacer algo contigo de lo mucho que quiero.

–Por lo visto vienes seguido por aquí –indagó divertida.

–Sí, aquí me rencontré con Hermione, a decir verdad –observó el lugar –ella venía por los libros, puedes tomarlos el tiempo que dures aquí –se burló él.

–Así que ella te conoce, supongo que fue una de las muchas ¿cierto?

–Algo así –se encogió de hombros.

–Entiendo la confianza para tocarte, después de todo, ya han pasado a más.

–No significó nada, te lo juro –se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuviesen a distancia de poder besarse en cualquier momento.

–Aquí te conocen, pueden decirle a Hermione –se alejó.

–Cierto –sonrió –pero te va a encantar el lugar, sé que prefieres el té, pero el café aquí es bueno, lo prometo.

–No es que no me guste el café, es sólo que me altera más de lo que altera a los demás, el té me relaja y necesito tener la mente relajada para poder hacer bien mi trabajo.

–Supongo que sí, tiene que ser muy pesado para tenerte tan corta de tiempo para mí.

–He pasado mucho tiempo contigo, Ron, más que con cualquier otro y lo sabes.

–Aun así no considero que sea mucho tiempo, en serio, si pudiese, te tendría todo el día sólo para mí, Ginny, no me gusta tener que pretender que eres sólo mi hermana cuando lo que siento por ti es algo más fuerte que eso.

–No hay lazos más fuertes que los familiares, Ron –contratacó Ginny.

–Bien, pues ese lazo sanguíneo se confundió y se ha vuelto así de fuerte pero en lugar de verte como debería, te veo como la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, y sé que esto no debería ocurrir, pero… no tengo la intención alguna de privarme del hecho de amarte, de desearte y añorarte cada instante que pasas lejos de mí.

–Opino lo mismo –sonrió se acercó para besarlo, pero terminó besándolo en la mejilla a causa del lugar, lo último que necesitaban, era que alguien le dijera a Hermione que habían visto a Ron con otra mujer besándose en esa cafetería, que para colmo, era pelirroja, cuando la describieran para Hermione, ésta de inmediato sabría quien es la mujer, y por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, la conducta de ambos cuando estaban cerca, no eran como la de dos hermanos típicos.

La chica le otorgó una sonrisa hipócrita y una mirada de hielo al verla, y le sonrió a Ron, cuando se giró a él, acariciando su brazo una y otra vez sin intención de alejarse de ahí, Ginny sonrió y miró a otro lado, la comprendía, si ella estuviese en el lugar de esa mujer, sin duda entraría en una batalla campal contra Hermione por Ron; tal vez él había pasado desapercibido en la escuela un tiempo y ninguna chica parecía sentirse atraída por el torpe pelirrojo amigo de la chica más inteligente de la escuela y Harry Potter, el chico más cool del colegio, hasta que sus habilidades en el fútbol habían salido a la luz, las chicas lo notaron y comenzaron a acosarle, desgraciadamente, cuando eso pasó, Ron ya había puesto sus ojos en una sola chica, una que le iba a ser un poco complicado alcanzar, pero ahora estaba sentado frente a ella desayunando algo.

Comprendía como debería sentirse Hermione cuando salía con su novio, aunque la castaña estaba más que segura de que Ron la amaba, las chicas no dejaban de aventarse a los brazos de Ron como abejas a la miel, y es que él había sabido como invertir su tiempo libre y había vuelto de su físico algo completamente irresistible para el sexo contrario.

–Gracias Hannah –sonrió Ron –pero quiero hablar con…

–Tu nueva conquista –observó a Ginny.

–Soy su hermana –le sonrió animada y evitando que su tono de voz sonara enfurecido –no su nueva conquista, así que por favor, quiero hablar con mi hermano si no te molesta.

–Para nada, nos vemos, Ron –se agachó para besarlo pero él alcanzó a moverse haciendo que lo besara en la comisura de la boca.

–Sí que ésta chica es aventada –murmuró enfadada Ginny.

–No me digas ¿estás celosa? –le sonrió.

–Bueno, tú no te sentirías muy contento si aquél chico me besara ¿cierto?

–Lo mataría a golpes, sólo que se atreva –se encogió de hombros.

–Tengo que matar a golpes a esa chica ¿cierto? –levantó la vista y los ojos de su hermano estaban directos a ella.

–Sería sexy verte pelear con otra chica –admitió él.

–Le hablaré a Hermione, supongo que eso te prendería más.

–Pudiera ser –admitió divertido.

–Eres un idiota –se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

–Sabes que eres la única que quiero en mi vida, Ginny, sin importar nada, puedo estar con otras mujeres pero ninguna de ellas significará ni un milímetro de lo que tú significas para mí.

–Bien, ahora sabes que yo puedo estar con otros hombres, pero ninguno significará lo mismo que tú –gruñó.

–No fui el primero contigo, eso significa que has estado con más hombres aparte de mí, tal vez no tan seguido como yo he estado con mujeres, pero lo has estado –le reprochó enfadado –y no perdí la cabeza ¿o sí?

– ¡Fue sólo uno! –Le chilló –he estado con un chico aparte de ti, y con nadie más.

–Aun así has estado con alguien que no soy yo ¿no es así? ¿Pensaste en mí mientras ese hombre te tocaba? Porque yo he pensado en ti con cada una de las que he estado, y son bastantes –gruñó enfadado.

Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron de inmediato, lo cierto es, que no se había acordado de Ron mientras tenía sexo con Draco, pero en cambio, se había acordado de Draco cuando lo hacía con Ron.

–Me voy –se levantó apresurada dejando caer unos billetes en la mesa, Ron se recargó en la silla con una expresión furiosa.

Ron se levantó y la siguió, después de todo, él había llevado el auto, estaba recargada en el auto esperándolo, tal vez quiso volver pero no lo encontró conveniente.

–Toma –le dio el dinero –te invité yo a desayunar ¿no? –le sonrió y la sujetó de la cintura y se acercó a ella pegando sus frentes –comprendo que tal vez cuando estuviste con ese chico no estaba claro nada entre nosotros, tal vez seguías confundida, comprendo que el único que tenía claro lo que sentía era yo, porque he tenido más tiempo que tú luchando contra esto, comprendo completamente la situación, Ginny, no te puedo forzar a pensar en mí en cualquier momento.

–Pienso en ti en todo momento, Ron –elevó la vista hasta él y colocó sus manos en sus brazos fuertes.

–Y me gusta que pienses en mí todo el tiempo, no me molesta, por el contrario, me fascina que pienses en mí, y sé que no puedo ser la única persona o cosa en tu mente, tu trabajo es absorbente tal vez un momento pienses en mí y después estés pensando en cantidades o en nombres de personas que son las que tendrán que firmar y todo eso, lo comprendo.

–Gracias –sonrió –ahora vamos a casa –se mordió el labio en insinuación haciendo que Ron sonriera en señal de aprobación.

Subieron corriendo apresurados, entraron de la misma forma al apartamento de Ginny y Ron la empujó contra la puerta de forma pasional pegando su cuerpo al de ella, Ginny rodeo las caderas de él con sus piernas mientras él introducía sus manos debajo de la camisa y comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella.

Le quitó la chaqueta aventándola hacía el sofá y comenzó a besarlo apresuradamente, sujetando sus mejillas mientras se entregaban a ese beso de forma totalmente pasional, habían tenido que esperar bastante a causa del tráfico, y Ron se había movido más de una ocasión incómodo por que su entrepierna iba dura, y no podían hacer nada, ocasionando la risa divertida de Ginny, pero en cuanto habían llegado al edificio, subieron tan rápido como los besos lo permitieron, querían llegar a la intimidad del apartamento para entregarse uno al otro como lo habían hecho anoche.

–Tenías que usar algo complicado de quitar –gruñó Ron y se alejó para comenzar a desabotonar, pero ella lo jaló de forma brusca para pegar sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que el golpe en la puerta principal fuera bastante estruendoso.

–Hazme tuya ya –le ordenó agitada.

Él le otorgó una sonrisa y besó su mentón de forma rápida y descendió por el cuello de ella.

–Ginny, noté un par de maletas en la puerta, no me digas que…

Ginny aventó a Ron lo más rápido que pudo y se acomodó la blusa, Lavander salió justo cuando tomaron la distancia necesaria para que no sospechara, la observaron y Ginny negó, eran mejores amigas, así que con sólo ese movimiento y la mirada que le otorgó, Lavander supo que no tenía que seguir por ese camino, no quería que Ron se enterara de sus escapadas al apartamento de Draco, no quería que le odiara cuando el rubio era una persona completamente agradable, si quitabas las capas de odio y rencor por la vida que sus padres ocasionaron, Draco podía ser una persona interesante y encantadora.

–Decir ¿Qué? –interrogó Ron frunciendo el ceño una vez que recuperó el aliento.

–Le pedí que viniera conmigo unos días, me dijo que lo pensaría, pensé que si vendría, pero ahora veo que son tuyas ¿Cuándo llegaste? –interrogó.

–El primer día del año –sonrió y fue hasta Lavander para abrazarla –feliz año, Lav –sonrió.

–Me hubiesen avisado, hubiese pasado por aquí, ya veo fue sorpresa ¿cierto?

–Totalmente –sonrió y observó a Ron y le hizo una mueca a Lavander para que no continuara por ese camino.

* * *

Hola, perdón la tardanza, lo sé, las cosas iban tan bien ¿cierto? Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Im Unloveable, Dellaween, R0llercoster, This is Chewbacca y KattytoNebel. **Nos leeremos después.


	12. Jugaré a su Nivel

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Observó su correo electrónico, hacía cinco minutos que había contestado el correo de trabajo que Draco le había mandado, hacía una semana que hacía eso, comunicarse sólo así, y se limitaba a contestar las cosas de trabajo, y a ignorar las preguntas personales que ella anexaba.

–Te ves un tanto desalentada –la distrajo de sus pensamientos Lavander, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, con un tazón de helado, era la tercera vez que terminaba con Seamus, y como siempre, iba con ella a lloriquear por lo injusto que era con ella, que lo amaba tanto.

–Draco no ha contestado mis preguntas desde hace una semana, le hablo y… me dice que está ocupado, que me llamará después ¿y sabes qué?

–No lo hace –completó Lavander poniendo los ojos en blanco –lo mismo hace Seamus cuando peleamos.

–Bueno, es lo que hacemos nosotras cuando ellos hacen algo incorrecto.

–Tú no hiciste nada incorrecto ¿Qué es lo que le molestó? Que te salieras de su apartamento, pues que te pida que te mudes si no quiere separarse de ti –bufó.

Ginny hizo una mueca, en realidad había cambiado un poco la versión con ella, no iba a decirle la razón, que después de acostarse por la mañana con Draco, regresó a casa, Ron regresó, se acostó con Ron por primera vez y cuando Draco le habló le dijo que estaba con otro, comprendía y no, la razón de su enojo.

Para colmo, desde que había regresado Hermione a Inglaterra, Ron no había vuelto, y también comprendía la razón por la que su hermano no había vuelto en unos días, tenía muchos lejos de su novia, en esos momentos deberían estar en un encuentro apasionado.

–Considero que no deberías volver con Seamus –Lavander la observó como si Ginny tuviese algo en la cara.

–No me vengas con eso, Ginny, has estado molestando a Draco todos los días y él te ha mandado al demonio, y sigues ahí, insistiendo, no puedes decirme o aconsejarme en que deje a Seamus, por lo menos, es él quien me busca a mí, y no al revés.

–Yo sólo decía –suspiró, de alguna forma Lavander siempre terminaba teniendo razón.

Sonrió cuando el correo ingresó en su bandeja, lo abrió, pero sólo contenía un informe detallado, y un mensaje corto diciendo que lo revisara, y que si había algo incorrecto, le dijera para corregirlo.

–Por esa cara, sigue sin contestarte –se burló Lavander.

–Bueno, jugaré a su nivel –cerró su portátil –y tú me ayudarás, vayamos en busca de diversión, Lav –sonrió.

–Ginny Weasley ignorando el trabajo por ir de tragos.

–Lo necesito –se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a su habitación –tomaré una ducha y me arreglaré, puedes hacer lo mismo –le sugirió al ver su pijama.

–Lo haré –sonrió y corrió hasta uno de los cuartos de visita.

Tomó su tiempo esta vez, secó su cabello lo onduló y lo recogió en un poco, utilizó un maquillaje discreto y se puso un vestido entallado de color rojo, se puso un abrigo dorado que hacían juego con sus zapatillas y su bolso, iba a disfrutar una noche loca, fuese lo que fuese y esto involucrara, vengarse de Draco Malfoy por ignorarla y de Ron por irse tras Hermione y ni siquiera dignarse a llamar para decirle que la extrañaba.

–Lavander –chilló caminando hasta la puerta –si no sales en cinco segundos me iré sin ti –y abrió la puerta para ejercer aun más presión en su amiga.

– ¿A dónde irás así vestida? –preguntó una voz suave arrastrando un poco las palabras, así que volteo para toparse con el pecho del rubio, elevó la vista para verlo.

–A ningún lugar que te importe, Malfoy –soltó molesta –no sé ni qué estás haciendo aquí.

–No contestaste mi correo –se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, pues ya sabes que se siente –frunció el ceño –Lavander, en serio, me iré sin ti.

–Planes abortados, Gin –salió sonriendo Lavander –Seamus me habló, quiere que nos veamos, te dije que es él quien siempre me busca, no que… oh, hola, Malfoy –sonrió.

–Hola, señorita Brown –sonrió educadamente, pero Ginny notó que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sonreír.

–Que educadez –sonrió.

–Esa ni siquiera es una palabra, y no puedes cancelar nuestros planes, mala amiga.

–Vamos, Ginny, si se tratase del amor de tu vida llamándote para verte, también cancelarías nuestros planes.

–Claro que no lo haría –se quejó ofendida.

–Cualquier persona normal cancelaría, Weasley –soltó Draco junto a ella.

–Tú cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión –le contestó molesta.

–No, pero es bueno que intervenga mientras sea a mi favor –sonrió Lavander –y no olvidará tan fácil que la ignoraras por una semana, tendrás que hacer un buen trabajo para ello ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –elevó las cejas divertida.

–Lo siento, pero no suelo involucrarme con mis jefas… y menos cuando éstas salen con alguien más.

–Salir con alguien más –se burló Lavander –Draco, en serio, conozco tanto a la pelirroja frente a ti, que puedo asegurarte que el único chico entre sus piernas has sido tú.

– ¡Lavander! –chilló Ginny y se sonrojó.

–Es la verdad, salir con otro –se burló –iré a reunirme con el amor de mi vida, puedes llevarla a cenar, no siempre se viste así –le guiñó un ojo a Draco y salió.

–Sólo estoy aquí por trabajo –contestó impasible.

–Lo sé –suspiró por la negativa de Lavander –pero es mejor que te marches.

–No sé porque no le has dicho a tu mejor amiga que sales con alguien más.

–Contestaré tu correo mañana –lo empujó del pecho, aun sin Lavander, ella saldría a divertirse.

–Ahora estás ignorando deliberadamente mis preguntas y…

–Mañana en la tarde a más tardar contestaré tu correo, ahora voy a salir.

–De acuerdo –se giró rumbo a las escaleras mientras ella caminó al ascensor.

Condujo hasta su lugar favorito, entró con una sonrisa, no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su noche, se sentó en la barra y pidió un Whiskey mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, seguía con su plan, una aventura de una noche, ya tenía edad suficiente para ello, y era la única que no lo había hecho de todas sus amigas, y mejor tarde que nunca.

Aceptó la invitación a bailar del castaño atractivo, y se movió de forma sensual cerca de él, que la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa arrogante, que no llegaba ni un poco a la de Draco, frunció el ceño, ni en sus momentos de diversión podía dejar de pensar en él y compararlo con otro.

Se giró dispuesta a golpear a la persona detrás de ella, que había tenido el descaro de pegarse en exceso a su trasero, pero se detuvo al notar la sonrisa arrogante de Malfoy, sonrió y volvió su vista hacia el castaño frente a ella, que le gruñó al rubio.

Ella se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa y se giró para rodear el cuello de Draco, que la sostuvo de las caderas.

–Eres una chica difícil –sonrió divertido –con lo obsesiva que eres con el trabajo, no saldrías, pero me hiciste seguirte hasta aquí, para evitar que algún otro tipo, te pusiera una mano encima.

–Mi amante agradecerá esto –se burló.

–Creo que tendría que tener su número, así, cuando yo no pueda cuidarte, lo hará él ¿no crees? –se burló.

–No tientes al destino, Draco –sonrió.

–Él también tendría que estar pendiente de sus intereses –la besó detrás de la oreja y bajó hasta su cuello.

–Lo está –sonrió divertida.

Se alejaron de la pista después de un rato y fueron por un trago, estaba sudando, tenía demasiado calor, hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a un par acercarse, así que Draco giró para ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola, Ginevra –sonrió Luna, que iba del brazo de su esposo.

–Luna –hizo una mueca molesta.

–Pensé que lo tuyo era el trabajo y no la diversión, Ron dice que sacarte de tu burbuja laboral es tan difícil, que un milagro es más común.

–Mi hermano siempre exagera las cosas.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo –sonrió divertida –hola, Draco –saludó.

–Hola, Luna –contestó –Neville –completó.

–Draco –movió la cabeza en saludo, pero no muy feliz de ver a Ginny con él.

–Bueno, ha sido un gusto verlos, pero Draco y yo tenemos que irnos, tenemos trabajo mañana.

–Es una lástima –soltó Neville –Luna y yo podríamos llevarte a casa si quisieras quedarte y divertirte un poco.

–Traje mi propio auto –sonrió agradecida –nos veremos después, adiós.

Sujetó la mano de Draco y lo sacó del lugar, tenían que arruinarle así la noche, no tenía nada con Neville, le caía bien, pero no entendía porque había decidido casarse con Luna Lovegood, si era tan insignificante.

–Tuvo que hacerte algo extremadamente feo como para decidir mejor irte –soltó él divertido.

–Jamás la he tolerado –contestó –no entiendo que vio Neville en ella.

–Ahora entiendo, te interesa él, por eso no toleras su relación.

–Me interesa mi hermano, por eso no me cae bien ella –soltó enfurecida –no seas idiota, Draco, ella, me cae mal, desde antes de que saliera con Neville, desde que era amiga de mi hermano.

–Era, ya no es –sonrió.

–Siguen siendo mejores amigos, no sé como a Hermione no le molesta esa amistad.

–A tu hermano no le molesta la amistad de Granger con Potter –soltó.

–Harry siempre estuvo interesado en otro tipo de mujeres, Hermione era como la hermana que nunca tuvo –se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre estuvo interesado en ti ¿no? Aún me pregunto porque no funcionó lo de ustedes –Ginny sonrió.

–Salir con él fue un error, es lo único que tienes que saber, Draco.

–tuvo que ser un idiota como para que lo llames error.

–Cambiemos de tema, no me interesa hablar de mis antiguas relaciones.

–De acuerdo, eres mi jefa –ella lo observó de reojo y sonrió.

–Eres un idiota –rió.

– ¿Mi apartamento? –ella asintió a la interrogación de Draco.

–Te veré allá, Draco –sonrió.

–La necesitarás, en algún momento –le dio un duplicado y se alejó rumbo a su auto.

Tal y como lo dijo, llegó primero, se detuvo al ver a la chica insistiendo en el timbre, se acercó para toparse con Tiffany, tenía el rímel corrido, haciéndola sentir culpable por revolcarse con Draco quitándole la oportunidad a Tiffany de conquistarlo, sabiendo que ella lo amaba y Ginny no.

–Lo siento –se disculpó y se limpió las lágrimas.

–Ahm ¿está algo mal? –Tiffany negó.

–Todo bien, lo siento, pensé que Draco… estaba… y solo… no fue…

–Sólo es algo de trabajo –mintió –estaba de fiesta y él me habló, que es algo importante del trabajo, me dijo que saldría, pero que no tardaba, por eso me dejó un duplicado, pero… vamos, pasa y te invito un café de parte de Draco –sonrió divertida.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Tiffany, fue hasta la cocina y puso un poco de agua, la chica la miró moverse tan cómoda en la casa del rubio, pero no quiso desmentir a su jefa sobre sus _sólo visitas de trabajo _en ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió después de media hora, dando paso a Draco con un par de bolsas con comida, se quedó quieto al ver a Tiffany sentada en su amplio sofá de piel, y a Ginny frente a ella, sobre el suelo.

–De acuerdo, esto no lo esperaba –soltó enfadado.

–Así que por eso fuiste –comentó Ginny sonriendo –que bien, supongo que Tiffany tiene un poco de hambre –se puso de pie y le quitó las bolsas.

–Ginevra –soltó enfadado.

–Draco –sonrió –el trabajo puede esperar, realmente ha pasado un mal rato.

–Puedo imaginarlo –suspiró y negó –estaré en mi habitación, cuando se desocupen y quieras _trabajar _me avisas.

–Es mejor que me vaya –Tiffany se puso de pie.

–No, no es necesario, si a Draco le molesta que estemos aquí, vayamos a mi apartamento –dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro.

–No me molesta que estés aquí, Ginevra, me molesta que ella lo esté.

–Eres un… -Ginny soltó enfadada.

–Grosero –la interrumpió –lo sé, pero es la verdad, ya te lo dije, Tiffany, que te devolviera ese beso no significa que me intereses, la única mujer que realmente me interesa en este momento está frente a ti, vistiendo un sensual y ajustado diminuto vestido rojo.

–Draco –soltó enfadada Ginny.

–Ya admítelo –pidió –desde el año pasado nuestra relación de trabajo dejó de ser sólo de trabajo.

–Lo admito –miró a la chica –lo siento, sé lo que sientes por él, pero lo descubrí mucho después de que… bueno, Draco y yo ya teníamos una relación cuando… supe lo que sentías por él, no es mi intención…

–Lo comprendo –sonrió mirando al piso y observó intensamente al chico.

–Es mejor que te vayas –soltó frío Draco.

–Lo haré –caminó hasta la puerta.

–Espera ¿traes en que irte a tu casa? –le interrogó preocupada Ginny.

–No, tomaré un taxi.

–Llévate mi auto –le extendió las llaves, Tiffany miró la mano extendida y le otorgó una mirada, y comprendió el mensaje inconsciente que le restregó en la cara, que ella pasaría la noche con Malfoy, mientras ella tenía que irse como la clara perdedora.

Draco no lo hizo más fácil, ya que cuando la castaña extendió la mano, él camino hasta la pelirroja y la rodeo desde atrás y la besó en el cuello, así que herida, sujetó las llaves y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Eres la peor persona que he conocido –murmuró molesta.

–Sólo le dije la verdad, que la única mujer en la que estoy realmente interesado eres tú, de no serlo, no me hubiese molestado el hecho de que estuvieses con otro –la giró hasta él mirándola intensamente –lo digo en serio, Ginevra –sonrió arrogante –voy a quitarte el sueño de la misma manera en la que tu robaste el mío, sé que aún tú ves esto como una simple aventura, ya me dijiste que estás enamorada de alguien más, pero eso no durará mucho tiempo, voy a conquistarte y te haré la señora Malfoy, te lo juro –la besó lleno de pasión.

–&amp;–

Ron se estiró para contestar el teléfono, estaba profundamente dormido antes de que ese inservible aparato lo arrancara de sus sueños, miró hacía bajo, y puso los ojos en blanco, tenía que liberar un poco de tensión después de contestar.

–Hola –contestó enfurruñado.

– ¿El Sr. Ronald Weasley? –interrogó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, él habla ¿por qué? ¿Sabe la hora que es?

–Lo sé, pero es para informarle que su hermana, la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley ha sufrido un aparatoso accidente.

– ¿Qué? –indagó en un susurro, su corazón había sido arrancado sin piedad de su pecho en ese momento.

–Iba en estado de ebriedad y perdió el control del automóvil volcándose.

–Iré… iré de inmediato –murmuró y colgó después de que le dijeran a donde la llevarían.

–Ron –la voz de Hermione lo distrajo del hilo de sus pensamientos –te has puesto amarillo ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién era?

–Ginny –susurró.

–Ginny ¿Qué quería a esta hora?

–Se volcó en el auto, tengo que ir –se levantó apresurado, seguido de su novia.

Hermione fue la encargada de conducir, ya que Ron estaba tan fuera de sí, se acercaron para preguntar por Ginny pero la enfermera les dijo que no podía darles informes todavía.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar al hospital, los señores Weasley se levantaron de prisa cuando el doctor llamó a los familiares.

– ¿Cómo está mi hija? –interrogó la señora Weasley.

–Bastante grave, no voy a mentirle, Señora, hay posibilidades que no sobreviva.

–Dios –se abrazó de su marido cuando la acercó a consolarla.

–Pero… ¿podemos verla? –Interrogó Ron desesperado –no, quiero verla –exigió.

–Está apunto de salir de quirófano –suspiró el médico –pero la mantendremos en terapia intensiva hasta que salga de peligro, lo siento, pero… tienen que estar preparados para lo peor.

Ron se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y se llevó las manos al rostro y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, no habló hasta que escuchó la voz tranquila de Luna, que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

–Te dije que no era bueno dejarla ir sola –regañó Neville.

–No sabía que eso pasaría –le contestó enfadada –pensé que él la convencería de usar su auto y dejar el suyo.

–Vieron a Ginny –afirmó Ron.

–Sí, fuimos a buscar un trago y la vimos ahí, se veía algo mareada, pero no completamente ebria –contestó Luna apenada abrazandolo.

* * *

Hola, perdón la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster y Dellaween. **Significan mucho para mí, espero que les agrade el capítulo, nos leeremos después.


	13. Un Malfoy Entre Weasleys

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling**, y se utilizan sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Ginny se removió y rodeo las caderas de Draco y hundió su nariz en su pecho, aun después del sexo, él olía delicioso.

–Me haces cosquillas –sonrió él sin abrir los ojos.

–Deberías hacerte el romántico y preparar el desayuno –sonrió cuando él abrió sólo un ojo para verla.

–Es algo que sólo hago para ti –se levantó aún desnudo.

–Claro, claro –se burló –más te vale que sea algo rico.

–Lo será –frunció el ceño ofendido.

Sólo tardó quince minutos para entrar en la habitación con una charola con comida, ella se incorporó.

–Veo que usas mi guarda ropa a tu entero placer.

–Lo hago, tú puedes usar el mío también –sonrió.

–Prefiero tu desnudes, si me lo preguntas.

–Desnuda me da frio, vestida no mucho –se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que en eso tienes un poco de… -se estiró por su celular.

– ¿Quién es? –interrogó Ginny.

–Alastor –contestó el celular.

–Draco, me acaba de hablar el señor Weasley, me temo que Ginevra ha sufrido un grave accidente.

–Ah ¿esa es la forma de informar algo así de serio? –se levantó apresurado y fue hasta su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

–No te escucho muy preocupado, con lo interesado que estas con ella, deberías ponerte como histérico.

–Bueno, lo haría –observó a Ginny –vístete –le ordenó y ella frunció el ceño –pero… no lo hago, porque ella está desnuda frente a mí, y eso no se considera como un accidente, y menos grave.

– ¡Draco! –chilló roja.

–Aclararemos esto, no te preocupes –colgó.

–Eres un idiota, mi jefe no tiene porqué enterarse de que me acuesto contigo.

–Hacemos algo más que acostarnos, _preciosa _–le otorgó una sonrisa socarrona.

–Vuelves a llamarme como a una prostituta y te juro que me volveré asesina.

–Vístete, tenemos que irnos –soltó incómodo.

–Bien –frunció el ceño.

Ginny observó de reojo a Draco cuando la llevó a un hospital, pero no hizo ningún comentario, hasta que él se bajó sin explicación.

– ¿Venimos a planificación familiar? –Soltó mordaz –porque sé como usar un condón o pastillas anticonceptivas.

– ¿Y las usas? –la observó sobre su hombro y siguió hasta el ascensor.

No contestó, porque no las había usado nunca, porque antes no había mantenido relaciones sexuales y ahora… bueno, no sabía la razón, exactamente, pero debería usarlas, siguió a Draco que la esperaba para entrar al ascensor, subieron sin que él les explicara nada aún.

El elevador se abrió y él caminó haciendo que ella lo siguiera aun más preocupada, no era normal que estuviera tan seco.

Observó la sala de espera llena de pelirrojos que distinguió de inmediato, sólo hacía falta uno de los gemelos, y sintió que su corazón era estrujado.

–Pero… ¿Qué ocurre? –su voz sonó unas octavas más arriba de lo normal, toda su familia giró a verla.

–Ginny –la voz angustiada de Ron la golpeo y rodeo su cuello cuando él la tomó por la cintura estrujándola contra él –pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido –susurró –me moriría si algo malo te ocurriese –soltó y la besó en la mejilla.

–Cariño –su madre acarició su cabellera y su espalda, ya que Ron no tenía intención alguna de soltarla.

–Hablaron por teléfono, para decirnos que habías tenido un accidente.

–Oh no –observó a Draco detrás de su familia.

– ¿Quién es la persona que se accidentó? –preguntó George.

–Tiffany –suspiró apenada –le presté mi auto porque no tenía en que irse.

–Eres una irresponsable, Ginevra –soltó su padre enfurecido –una chica esta grave porque preferiste darle las llaves de su auto que llamar a un taxi.

–Tranquilo –lo calmó Draco –un taxi a esa hora era peligroso.

–Sí, igual que darle las llaves a una persona ebria –refunfuñó.

–Ella no estaba ebria, papá, lo único que tomó fue café.

–Pues entonces se desvió en el camino.

–Lo más probable –admitió Draco, observando a Ginny, que era abrazada por sus hermanos gemelos.

Draco les informó que se haría cargo de Tiffany y en solucionar el problema de identidades, pero quisieron esperar para saber que pasaría con esa chica, la única persona que conocía a Tiffany de los hermanos de Ginny era Ron, y no es como si hubiesen sido grandes amigos, sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras y unas cuantas miradas inapropiadas que la chica le había dado a él.

-No deberías habernos asustado así –le reprochó Ron en voz baja.

-Lo siento, Ron, yo ni siquiera sabía eso, sino es porque… bueno –se puso ligeramente roja –estaba trabajando con Draco cuando el Sr. Moody le habló para informarle que vinimos hacía acá, él no me dijo nada durante el trayecto para no preocuparme.

-Lo único que importa es que tú estás bien –la abrazó de nuevo –luces endemoniadamente caliente –gimió –quiero hacerte mía en este momento, Ginny –besó su cuello de forma discreta.

-Ron –le reprendió conteniendo el aliento.

-Lo sé, y te diré que odio que vistas de esta forma para ir a ver asuntos de trabajo con Malfoy.

-Es sólo trabajo, Ron –mintió descaradamente.

-Lo sé, aun así, soy hombre, sé lo que pasa por su mente, no hace falta ver como su expresión corporal cambia cada que estas cerca de él, Draco Malfoy está más que interesado en llevarte a la cama, y eso no me gusta.

-No te gusta que un hombre busque algo serio conmigo, Ron –frunció el ceño.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Ginny –soltó enfadado.

-Yo tengo que permanecer el resto de mis días soltera mientras te veo formalizar las cosas con Hermione ¿Qué tan justo es eso?

-No mucho, para ser honestos –admitió el chico frunciendo los labios.

Ginny fue con Draco hasta la casa de sus padres, que lo habían invitado a pasar la tarde con la familia, sabía que su madre había malinterpretado las señales con Draco, y más después de que Hermione lo hubiese mencionado antes de navidad, y ahora comenzaban a ver un poco más posibles.

-Tengo sus obsequios de navidad –sonrió la mujer.

-¿sus? –interrogó Ron.

-Sí, es plural, el tuyo ya lo tenía hecho, cariño –le sonrió a Ginny y le entregó un sweater rosa con una G de color morado.

-Es perfecto mamá, gracias –sonrió.

-Hago magia, cariño –le sonrió a Draco –cuando Hermione me informó que pronto serías parte de la familia y uno de mis hijos sugirió que te hiciera uno, puse manos a la obra, así que espero que te guste, es el primero de muchos, espero –le sonrió a Draco, que se puso incómodo ligeramente pero sonrió.

-Vaya, no sé que decir –abrió la envoltura para ver un sweater tejido color verde con una D al centro color plata.

-Gracias sería lo más adecuado –sugirió George.

-Gracias, señora Weasley.

-Es una tradición –le informó Ginny al oído –uno por año en cada navidad.

-Me gusta, es genial –sonrió.

-No combina con tus caros trajes –se burló la chica.

-Lo usaré ya mismo –se quitó el saco dándoselo a Ginny para que lo sostuviera y se puso el sweater, haciendo sonreír a las mujeres que estaban presentes.

-Esto va demasiado rápido –sonrió Hermione –a ese ritmo, tendremos boda pronto.

-Se te ve bien –admitió ella y se colocó el suyo también –pondré tu saco en el perchero ¿bien?

-Puedes tirarlo a la basura –sugirió Fred divertido.

-O puedo tirarte a ti –bromeo Ginny con una sonrisa enorme.

-Eres el primer chico que trae a casa –soltó George haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

-Después de Harry –soltó Ron con los brazos cruzados, observando con desaprobación al rubio.

-Sólo espero no ser un error –le sonrió a Ginny.

-Voy a golpearte sin importar que mis padres estén presentes.

-Me comportaré ¿Qué dirán mis futuros suegros? –los señores Weasley le sonrieron.

Se sentaron juntos en el pasto, mientras Ron jugaba ajedrez contra George, no les prestaban atención, aparte estaban un tanto alejados de ellos y de los demás.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte usarlo para mamá –agradeció Ginny.

-No bromeaba, es genial –se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, no tienes que fingir conmigo, Malfoy.

-No lo hago, Weasley –rodeo su cintura desde atrás, haciéndola hacia él, quedando la espalda de Ginny recargada en el pecho de Draco, mientras sus manos la rodeaban con fuerza.

-Luces sexy en él –bromeó.

-Jamás me habían regalado nada por navidad –admitió –lo que es raro, porque mis padres pudieron hacerlo, tenían dinero, pero no lo hacían, jamás festejé navidad, ni con ellos ni sin ellos –Ginny elevó la mirada, observó su quijada apretada y sus ojos grises estaban un tanto melancólicos.

-Es el primero de muchos –aseguró.

-Insinúas que estoy en el buen camino a que seas la señora Malfoy ¿cierto?

-Eres mi amigo, Draco, y como mi amigo, te tienes ganados unos cuantos sweaters por unos años –bromeó.

-Así que Lavander tiene muchos ¿no?

-A decir verdad, no, así que siéntete orgulloso, no cualquiera tiene un sweater hecho por Molly Weasley.

-Soy parte de una élite –sonrió orgulloso –todos morirán de envidia –aseguró.

-Si querías que alguien te reconociera por tus méritos propios y que no te juzgaran por los errores de tus padres, has caído en la familia correcta, Draco.

-Lo sé –acercó su rostro al de ella dispuesto a besarla, pero se alejó de inmediato, impidiéndolo, él negó, tal vez era demasiado pronto para que su familia se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre ellos, después de todo, que estuvieran involucrados sexualmente no hacía que realmente fueran a tener una relación seria o más que simple sexo.

Ginny se unió a su madre y a Hermione, mientras Draco charlaba con los gemelos, Ron se había recostado sobre el pasto, se había llevado las manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzado los tobillos, no le interesaba relacionarse con Draco, después de todo, nunca sería parte de la familia, por mucho que tuviese ya su propio sweater Weasley.

-Eres un flojo –Ginny se arrojó sobre él sofocándolo.

-Hey, todos sobre Ronnie –sugirió George arrojándose sobre Ginny que no alcanzó a quitarse de encima y fue sofocada también por el peso de los gemelos y el de Hermione, no se imaginaba como estaba el pobre de Ron, debajo de ella.

-Casi muero –se quejó Ginny cuando Draco la ayudó a levantarse.

-No me imagino a tu hermano –el rubio observó al Weasley restante girar en el pasto intentando volver a la vida.

-Creo que exageramos –se burló ella.

-No me digas, casi no lo noto cuando intentaron asesinar a Ron –negó divertido Draco.

-La estás pasando bien, Malfoy.

-Claro que no –se cruzó de brazos –pero estoy en una casa llena de pelirrojos locos, tengo que pasar desapercibido.

-¡Estás acabado, Malfoy! –gritó divertida llamando a la batalla a sus hermanos, que saltaron de nuevo sobre el rubio, el peso lo hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio a Ronald incluido, que le sonría con malicia divertida.

-De acuerdo, estoy casi muerto –jadeo y aceptó la mano que George le ofreció.

-Eres una nenita, Malfoy –se burló la pelirroja al verle sostener sus costillas, Draco soltó la mano de George, la sujetó a ella, la sentó sobre su regazo y en un segundo estaba sobre ella.

-Ellos jamás se unirán a ti –le sonrió Ginny triunfante.

-Hey. Fred, George, aquí su hermana insinúa que le temen tanto que se negarán a participar en esto –elevó las cejas en sugerencia.

-Estás perdida, Ginny –Fred se aventó sobre ellos sofocando a ambos.

-Eres un idiota –Ron se acercó a zancadas, jaló a su hermano del hombro y después su fuerza se incrementó para sacar al rubio de encima de su hermana.

-Tranquilo, Ron –se burló George –sé que mueres por ello –lo golpeó en la espalda –te daremos el privilegio de romper sus costillas, vamos.

-No va a pasar –chilló Ginny, el peso de Fred había sido suficiente para ella como para dejarla dolorida por un mes.

Ginny observaba a lo lejos el ceño fruncido de Draco, que al parecer, había logrado conquistar a los gemelos, y eso, que ellos eran un hueso duro de roer, ella hablaba con Hermione, o al menos lo intentaba, sus ojos se deslizaban hacia donde estaba el rubio, dispuesta a intervenir si algo salía mal.

-Te tiene loca –se burló Hermione observándola.

-No sé de que me hablas –observó a otro lado.

-No creas, ni por un segundo que pasó desapercibido tu atuendo conmigo, el hecho de que tu secretaria manejara tu auto, y tú llegaste con Draco, Luna me ha dicho que te vieron con él en la madrugada.

-No se te ocurra decirle nada a Ronald –suplicó.

-Ginny, él no sabrá nada por mí, sólo dime por favor ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Draco?

-Bueno, tu cena de Navidad ¿la recuerdas? Bueno, fui con él a su apartamento y… digamos que… nuestra relación es complicada –se mordió el labio.

-Por dios –se emocionó pero en lugar de gritarlo, la sujetó de las manos y bailó un poco –él y tú… ¿se acostaron? –su pregunta fue hecha en un susurro.

-Nos estamos enrolando desde entonces, pero no es algo serio.

-Lo trajiste a casa ¿Qué tan informal es eso? –Sonrió y la abrazó –me alegro que encontraras a un idiota.

-Somos amigos y nada más, con beneficios, quizá, pero amigos, él realmente está más sólo que tú y yo, Hermione, es una agradable persona.

-Me encantaría unirme a su charla –interrumpió Ron rodeando la cintura de Hermione desde atrás, y besando el cuello de la castaña.

-Puedes unirte, sólo te digo que vas a aburrirte –informó Hermione.

-Aburrirme, por favor, si son _mis mujeres, _no podría aburrirme de ustedes, y en todo caso, si me aburriera de una, recurriría a la otra y así –torció una sonrisa y acercó más a su novia a sí mismo.

-Es bueno saberlo –se burló Hermione.

-Ya lo sabes, así que cuando no me encuentres en casa, tal vez esté en brazos de Ginny –observó a su hermana.

-De acuerdo –aceptó –pero dime, Ginny ¿qué pasará con lo del accidente?

-Mi seguro posiblemente no lo cubra del todo –se encogió de hombros y muy en el fondo agradeció que no siguiera los pensamientos exteriorizados de Ronald.

-Es increíble que esa chica fuera tan imprudente, se veía centrada.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace un momento? –Interrogó Ginny y Hermione asintió –no lo tomó muy bien, digamos que, perder nunca fue lo suyo.

-Bueno, él es un hombre de negocios, Ginny, no va a tomar lo más sencillo y fácil, él desea algo complicado de alcanzar, el trofeo no era ella.

-Era más fácil decirme que no podía unirme a su charla que hablar en clave ¿cierto? –soltó enfadado Ron.

-Estamos hablando de hombres –farfulló Ginevra enfadada –y a menos que quieras experimentar las relaciones homosexuales, puedes unirte, Ronald.

-Era más fácil decir eso.

Se alejó, Ginny suspiró enfadada, odiaba verlo con Hermione, demonios, claro que odiaba verle así cuando le había dicho que el único amor de su vida era ella, que ya no sentía nada por Hermione, pero en la primera oportunidad, actuaba de esa manera, tan cariñoso y amoroso.

-Draco –le llamó haciendo que todos la observaran –creo que es hora de irnos.

-Claro, un segundo –sonrió y se giró hacia los gemelos adentrándose a la charla de nuevo.

-Se ha llevado bien con ellos, al parecer.

-Sí, lo he visto, iré por él o los gemelos no lo soltarán.

-Claro –sonrió y se alejó para sentarse en el regazo de Ron que la besó apasionadamente.

Caminó tranquila hasta el trío, que comenzaba a reír.

-Pues veo que la suerte la estás consiguiendo, Malfoy –se quejó George.

-Les dije que no apostaran con el mejor, que iba a ganarles –rodeo el cuello de Ginny cuando llegó hasta él.

-No están apostando con un tipo como Malfoy ¿cierto? Es peor que la mafia cuando le deben algo.

-Siempre podemos ofrecerte como pago –sugirió Fred bromeando.

-Sería algo bueno, ya saben, ella solucionaría todas sus deudas conmigo.

-¿Qué han apostado? –cambió de tema.

-Que te sientes tan atraída por mí que…

-Es en serio ¿qué apostaron? –interrogó a Draco golpeándolo en el pecho.

-Charla de hombres –Ron la alejó de las garras de Draco –imagino que aquí si puedo unirme ¿no?

-Seguro que puedes, Ronnie –se burlaron los gemelos –pero tú lo has dicho, es una charla de hombres, tú apenas eres un pequeño crío.

-Puedo hablarles a unas cuantas mujeres que disiparán tu duda sobre si sigo siendo un crío.

-Eres un crío –aceptó Fred.

-Este crío puede volver loca a una mujer en la cama, o a más de una –acarició la espalda de Ginny, que se tensó.

-Las mujeres son complicadas –intervino Draco –nunca puedes saber cuando su orgasmo es real –se burló.

-Cambiemos de tema –intervino Ginny.

-Ginny, nunca quiere hablar de sexo, es una cría –negó George.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, perdón por tardar un en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, Dellaween, R0llercoster, KattytoNebel, Lynette P. Broderick y Funeralcolor.**


	14. Sabes que es Cierto

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling**, y son utilizados sin animo de lucro.

* * *

-No es que sea una cría –se defendió –es sólo que no me interesa compartir con mis hermanos mi vida sexual, y si ustedes fueran personas normales, tampoco les interesaría…

-como sea, Ginny –intervino Fred –no es como si cuando te cases y tengas hijos no sabremos que bien que disfrutas la vida sexual ¿no es así?

-Pues mientras no tenga hijos, ustedes tendrán que aceptar que mi vida sexual es nula –sonrió divertida.

-No es nula –dijeron al unísono Ron y Draco.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede saberlo a ciencia cierta –se encogió de hombros.

Draco sonrió, era su señal para que se callara o ella lo golpearía, y aunque fuera tentador, no iba a arruinar las cosas cuando estaban yendo muy bien.

-Bueno –Ginny se alejó de Ron y se acercó a Draco –es hora de irnos, Draco, siento privarte de la mejor familia del mundo, pero tengo un poco de sueño.

-Creí escuchar que tu mamá nos invitaría a cenar –se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá no ha preparado nada aún –rebatió.

-De acuerdo –les sonrió a los otros Weasley y caminó con Ginny hasta el auto –creo que por lo menos debería despedirme de tus padres –comentó frunciendo el ceño –van a creer que soy un grosero engreído.

-Como si no fuese la verdad –se burló la chica.

-No soy grosero, sólo brutal y honesto, es diferente –se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente quieres robarme a mi familia ¿cierto? –él sonrió satisfecho.

-Quiero volver a tu familia en _mi _familia también, pero te rehúsas a que eso pase –rodeó su cintura y la besó.

-Draco –se alejó un poco –alguien puede vernos y créeme que por muy amables que se portaron las cosas cambiarían –advirtió.

-Pues no es lo que tus hermanos gemelos me contaban –soltó con una sonrisita.

-Oh, es en serio eso de ir echándote a mi familia en la bolsa ¿cuáles son tus macabros planes, Malfoy? –le volvió a sonreír y la recargó en el auto.

-Tú, si los consigo a ellos, mi recompensa eres tú ¿o así no funcionan las cosas aquí? –la besó de nuevo.

Se sorprendió cuando ella no lo detuvo, por el contrario, aumentó el beso ¿no hacía un momento le preocupaba que alguien los viera besándose? No le importó, siguió besándola hasta que se alejó de él llevando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-Es bueno corroborar que tu vida sexual es nula, Ginny –se burló George recargado en el auto de Hermione que estaba estacionado frente al de Draco.

-Un beso, sólo eso –se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-Por la manera en que se estaban comiendo, lo dudo, es bueno que detuviera esto –caminó rumbo a la casa –mamá los ha invitado a cenar.

-En un momento vamos –contestó y le sonrió a Draco.

-Pueden esperar a llegar a sus casas ¿no? –se alejó sin decir más.

Ginny volvió a besarlo y lo tomó de la mano para regresar a la casa, lo soltó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Pensé que no los alcanzarían, me alegro que sí –sonrió la señora Weasley –le pedí a Ron que fuera a ver si seguían por aquí, pero se negó.

-Es un flojo –sonrió Ginny –estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo –se encogió de hombros –al parecer Draco no puede trabajar solo –se burló.

-Dependo de la chica inteligente ¿Qué puedo decir? –sonrió.

Se sentaron a la mesa, entre los gemelos, George tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, la empujó ligeramente con el hombro para llamar su atención y después hizo una mímica casi perfecta de besuquearse con el aire, haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño.

-Tienes una mente demasiado perturbada –observó al frente, topándose con los ojos de su padre.

-Espero que sólo sea _su _mente –comentó serio –sabes lo que pienso de eso.

-Papá, en serio, no es momento para tus charlas, deberías tenerla con tus hijos, que me llaman cría sólo por no querer compartir los detalles de mi posible vida sexual.

-Pues haces bien –observó a todos los Weasley hombres –la próxima vez, que quieran saber sobre la vida sexual de alguien, deberían preguntarnos a su madre y a mí, no a su hermanita, ¿es acaso que no pueden tener un poco de respeto? Es una cría –todos sonrieron y después soltaron una carcajada –pero hablo en serio, cuando su madre y yo decidimos…

-No es tan necesario, papá, por favor –suplicó Ginny.

-Vamos, cariño, no creo que Draco se sienta incómodo con las charlas sobre sexo ¿o sí? Los hombres disfrutamos de las anécdotas.

-Aun así, papá, por favor.

-Ginny ¿cómo crees que él cree que vino al mundo? Obviamente sus padres pasaron por el mismo proceso que tu madre y yo para tener siete hijos.

-Sí, pero no sé si era tan seguido y frecuente como ustedes, Sr. Weasley –aseguró Draco.

-Pues de lo que se han perdido, muchacho –sonrió.

-En serio, pagaré la cena la próxima vez –negó la chica.

-No me incomoda, me incomoda saber sobre mis padres haciendo lo que yo hago con…

-Lo comprendo, a mí me incomoda saber que mis hermanos pueden llegar a ser tan pervertidos.

-Pues… tengo el presentimiento que te gusta –sonrió Ron.

-No, no me gusta –negó furiosa.

-No pedimos detalles íntimos, Ginny, puedes quedarte tranquila –bromeó George.

-Sí, muy tranquila –lo empujó la chica.

-Cambiemos de nombre, por favor, no quiero dejar una mala impresión en Draco –pidió la señora Weasley.

-No te preocupes, mamá –se burló Ron –peor impresión que sus padres cometiendo un fraude multimillonario y luego huyendo a un lugar donde no hay extradición es mejor carta de presentación –se burló pero su carcajada fue la única que se escuchó.

-Es bueno saber que caí en una buena familia donde mis méritos propios importarían más que la referencia pasada –le soltó enfadado a Ginny –con permiso –se puso de pie –creo que no soy bienvenido aquí.

Ginny se quedó sentada, por un momento pegada a su silla, observando a su plato, observó a Ronald de una manera en la que jamás lo había visto.

-Eres un idiota –se levantó aventando la servilleta sobre la mesa –gracias por arruinarlo todo siempre, Ronald, gracias por recordarme la razón por la cual jamás traigo a mis amigos y por la cual preferí no volver.

La silla golpeó el suelo cuando la aventó furiosa, corrió hasta el auto de Draco, estaba recargado, no exactamente esperando por ella.

-Perdón –se disculpó –sabía que en cualquier momento se comportaría como el idiota que es.

-Regresa con tu familia, Ginevra –le pidió.

-No voy a regresar con ellos –soltó enfadada.

-¿Sabes una maldita cosa? Eres la única chiflada que tiene una buena familia y se empeña en huir de ella –se burló –en serio, hay personas afuera deseando tener una familia similar a la tuya, y tú prefieres a un extraño que a tu familia.

-Él tiene razón –soltó Ron enfadado –prefieres a un maldito extraño que a tu familia, nosotros siempre estamos para ti cuando nos necesitas, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti.

-Yo mejor me voy –abrió la puerta del auto.

-Draco, por favor –Ginny ignoró a Ron.

-Tu hermano tiene razón –cerró la puerta y después de una mirada de disculpa, él se fue.

-Vas a ignorarme ahora –la siguió cuando comenzó a caminar.

-Déjame sola, Ronald, no quiero escucharte en este momento.

-¿Por qué no? –la sujetó del brazo girándola hasta él.

-Por que voy a decir algo que no te va a gustar y esto terminará de una manera que…

-Draco Malfoy ¿estás consciente de que estamos peleando por ese idiota? Sus padres…

-Sus padres, tú lo has dicho, él no es sus padres, Ron, tú no eres nuestros padres, yo no lo soy, y la prueba de eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Eso es diferente.

-Claro que es diferente, sus padres son unos desfalcadores ¿nosotros que somos? Unos desgraciados pervertidos, Ronald ¿Qué delito es más repugnante?

-Desfalcar a alguien, porque nosotros nos amamos, Ginny, no estamos…

-Estas engañando a Hermione, y es algo que no voy a permitir más, Ron.

-No puedes decirlo en serio –se quejó.

-Lo digo muy en serio, ¿crees que es muy bonito verte con ella? ¿Cómo crees que tus demostraciones de cariño me hacen sentir? Sé que es algo que tienes que hacer para seguir con la farsa, pero tú lo hiciste para herirme, y eso no es justo, Draco es sólo un amigo para mí.

-Pues tú no para él.

-Eres el único amor de Hermione ¿no es lo mismo que con Draco? –Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Te acuestas con él?

-No me refería a eso, pensé que ibas a poder…

-Lo entendí, sólo quería saber si te habías acostado con ese idiota.

-Él no es ningún idiota –continuó su caminata.

-Te llevo a tu casa –la rodeo desde atrás –por favor, pero es mejor que vuelvas y… tu comentario hirió a más de una persona en esa mesa.

-Tienes razón –giró en sus brazos y refugió el rostro en el pecho de Ron.

Su madre sonrió al verla entrar más calmada, y su padre suspiró tranquilo.

-Draco se disculpa por arruinar la cena –habló Ginny –pero no creyó conveniente en volver a entrar, disculpas por eso también.

-La única culpa es de tu hermano –habló la señora Weasley –ni me veas así, Ronald Billius Weasley, es la verdad, no tenías ningún derecho de hablarle así, ninguno de tus hermanos se comportaron de esa manera con Hermione, ni cuando era tu amiga ni cuando se volvió tu novia, igual con tus amigos, todos han sido bienvenidos aquí, a pesar de que Luna jamás le ha caído bien a Ginny, ella jamás ha hecho comentarios fuera de lugar con ella.

-Tienes razón, mamá, sólo que no pensé que fuera tan sensible el chico.

-Bueno, déjame bromear sobre los padres de Luna en su cara, y te juro que jamás querrá volver a verte –gruñó enfadada Ginny.

-Jamás se te ocurra hacer eso –la amenazó –porque puedo olvidar el hecho de que eres mi hermana si tú llegas a…

-¡Pues entonces olvidemos que somos hermanos ahora mismo, Ronald! –lo golpeó.

-No creo que quieras que olvide eso frente a nuestros padres ¿o sí?

-Seguramente nos veremos después –les sonrió a sus padres –nos vemos –se despidió de sus hermanos.

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa –comentó Hermione poniéndose de pie –lo último que quiero es que te vayas caminando y con tu furia ciega, termines matándote ahora sí.

Ron se estremeció ante las palabras de su novia, por un momento había olvidado porque habían terminado Draco y Ginny ahí, por una falsa alarma.

-Gracias, no es necesario –sonrió.

-Ya sé que no es necesario, pero no traes auto, de nuevo.

-De acuerdo –sonrió.

-El chico Malfoy volverá, terminó enamorado de nosotros como para no volver –la tranquilizó Fred.

-Ginny, él no va a dejar escapar lo que le diste aquí –George le sonrió cómplice –como lo dijo Fred, él adoptará ésta familia como suya propia –sonrió.

-Lo sé –besó la mejilla de su hermano –gracias, nos veremos pronto –caminó hasta la puerta después de despedirse de todos, menos de Ronald –esperen un momento –regreso en sus pasos, Ron sonrió pensando que se despediría de él –eso significa que puedo traer a Draco cuantas veces quiera ¿cierto?

-Considéralo un Weasley más –sonrió la señora Weasley.

-Gracias mamá –sonrió.

Hermione intentó entablar una conversación con ella pero no pudo, estaba enfadada, primero por ver a Ron siendo demasiado afectuoso con la castaña, y después por la forma en la que se comportó con Draco.

—&amp;—

-Estas en casa –sonrió Hermione besando a su novio.

-Me trajo Fred a casa –se encogió de hombros –te llevaste _tu _auto.

-Lo siento, pero del humor que iba tu hermana, no me hubiese quedado tan feliz dejándola ir sola, si se hubiese ido con él…

-Estuviste hablando con ella ¿Hablaron sobre Draco? ¿Hay algo entre ellos? –Hermione se sentó en el regazo del pelirrojo.

-Sí y sí –afirmó –le pregunté si había algo más entre ellos y me dijo que sí.

-Lo sabía –gruñó enfadado.

-Me dijo que son amigos, Ron, aparte de compañeros de trabajo, estuvimos hablando de él porque exactamente, tenía esas mismas dudas que tú, _son sólo amigos. _

-Confiaré en ti –suspiró aliviado.

-No sé que problema tienes con Draco, y dejemos de lado el hecho de que sus padres defraudaran a medio Londres –completó cuando él iba a protestar.

-No me gusta como la observa, como se mueve alrededor de ella, como si le perteneciera.

-Ella no le pertenece a nadie, Ron, ni a Draco, ni a tus padres, ni a tus hermanos, ni a ti –lo besó –me gusta que te enceles porque los chicos la pretendan, pero ya está un poco grandecita como para decidir con quien salir y con quien no.

-Ya lo sé –suspiró lo más resignado que pudo –pero no quiero que algún idiota le rompa el corazón y…

-Tú estás rompiendo su corazón al comportarte como un maldito intolerante, aguanto mucho antes de romperse en llanto mientras la llevaba a su casa, Ron, no sé lo que te pase por la cabeza, pero no puedes condicionar sus amistades.

Hermione caminó hasta su despacho, tenía un poco de trabajo, odiaba mentirle a Ron, pero tenía que comprender que no podía elegir a los amigos de Ginny, y era mejor que se hiciera a la idea y tolerara a Draco, porque… aunque Ginny no lo hubiese admitido, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver la forma en la que Draco y ella se observaban el uno al otro, como se hablaban y la evidente atracción física, que la habían llevado un nivel más allá, si esa relación no era seria aún, era porque Ginny estaba un poco recia al salir con él, no por falta de atracción.

Trabajó un par de horas, cuando caminó hasta su habitación, Ron estaba roncando como si nada en el mundo le perturbara, y eso era bueno, al menos a él nada podía mortificarle.

Se acomodó e intentó recostarse sobre su pecho, pero él se giró dándole la espalda.

—&amp;—

Ginny sonrió divertida por los comentarios de Lavander sobre como le había ido en su cita extemporánea, y sus comentarios sobre el comportamiento de Draco después de que se había negado a llevarla a cenar.

-Me gusta que te prepare el desayuno –sonrió –creo que realmente está interesado en ti, ningún hombre que se respete le prepara el desayuno a una de sus chicas diversión –se encogió de hombros –le dan para el taxi después del rato divertido en la cama.

-Suena como si lo supieras de primera mano –se burló Ginny.

-Yo no tuve tanta suerte como tu –se encogió de hombros Lavander –mi primera vez no fue con un compañero de trabajo elegante, educado y buen amante.

-Buen amante ¿eh? –sonrió.

-No seguirías en su cama si Malfoy no supiera lo que hace –sonrió –y eso explica porque te enfadaras con tu hermano, si Draco da por terminado todo, adiós a sus noches de placer.

-Eres buena sacando conclusiones equivocadas.

-Sabes que es cierto, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo –sonrió –ahora explícame eso de que piensa que sales con alguien más.

-Bueno, digamos que… conocí a un chico, copas locas –mintió –también sabía lo que hacía, Draco habló mientras estaba con ese chico, y… bueno, había estado con él la noche anterior a esa –suspiró mintiendo.

-Esa parte la omitiste la primera vez que la compartiste –se quejó Lavander.

-Lav, lo sé, sé que tengo la mayor culpa, pero él pudo dejarlo correr, digo, no somos nada, no es como si le hubiese estado poniendo el cuerno o algo.

-¿Y si él te propusiera ser su novia? ¿Qué le dirías? –elevó las cejas pícaramente.

-Le diría que no, obviamente, no quiero arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, el trabajo se volvería…

-Claro, como si el acostarte con él no fuera suficiente como para arruinar las cosas, admite de una vez que te es atractivo, que es algo más que simple sexo.

-Por el momento, sólo es sexo –suspiró.

No iba a decirle la razón por la cuál sólo le veía como amigo, Draco podía ser la mejor persona, un buen amigo, un buen hombre un buen amante, pero… por el momento, no despertaba en ella todo lo que Ron despertaba, soñaba con Ron, deseaba a Ron más que a cualquier cosa, aunque se negara a admitirlo frente a Ron, uno de los dos tenía que mantener el control en esa relación.

Observó a Lavander que había seguido hablando mientras la mente de Ginny divagaba y recordaba las veces que había estado con Ron.

-Deberías ir con él y pedirle disculpas, ten sexo reconciliador con él, creo que a ambos les gustaría eso.

-Sí, supongo, pero está en la oficina –se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías ir –la sonrisa de Lavander se ensanchó –sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, podría, pero no, me quedaré aquí y tomaré el sol, estoy un poco pálida.

-Ve a duchar tu trasero perezoso y elige algo que le vuele la cabeza –ordenó Lav.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Lynette P. Broderick, KattytoNebel, Funeralcolor, This is Chewbacca, Dellaween y R0llercoster.**


	15. Está Volteando de Cabeza tu Mundo

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Ron entró a la tienda de antigüedades de Luna, que estaba detrás del mostrador, leyendo un libro de cubiertas totalmente desgastadas, no le prestó atención ni al título ni a la portada para más detalles, se recargó sobre el mostrador y recargó su barbilla en sus brazos, observando a su mejor amiga, recordando las cosas por las que habían pasado a lo largo del tiempo, jamás entendió como es que a Ginny nunca le cayera bien, si Luna siempre intentó ser su amiga, después cayó en las garras de Ron, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Disculpe, hermosa señorita, pero me preguntaba ¿quién atiende este hermoso lugar? –sonrió al verla saltar de su banco.

-Santo cielo Ronald casi me matas –se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, luces tan encantadora así de distraída –sacó la lengua –así que ¿dónde está tu esposo?

-Fue a trabajar ¿por qué?

-Quería robarte un rato ¿crees que sea prudente para lo recatada que eres?

-Para ti, siempre estoy disponible, siempre es prudente para esta recatada mujer –se puso de pie.

-Bien, estaré afuera fumando un cigarrillo, no tardes.

-De acuerdo –sonrió.

Ron se quedó esperándola afuera, encendió su cigarrillo y observó los edificios, tenía que ir a ver a Ginny antes de que el día terminara, pero primero quería estar con la única persona sobre el mundo que no le juzgaba, que seguía siendo su amiga a pesar de que perdiera la oportunidad de su vida para un equipo profesional de soccer, pero no estaba tan seguro de que Luna siguiera siendo su amiga si le contaba la verdad, por muy comprensiva que fuera, jamás entendería que se enamoró de su hermana menor, le perdonaría casi todo, menos eso.

Suspiró cansino, tenía que encontrar una manera que pusiera un poco de control a sus sentimientos, a sus emociones y a su mal temperamento cada que un hombre estaba cerca de Ginny, sus celos estaban dejando de parecer de un hermano celoso, por la de un novio celoso, tenía que confiar en ella, que sólo lo amaba a él, que sólo era de él y de nadie más, que podría tener muchos amigos, pero que eso no cambiaría jamás sus sentimientos hacia él, no era justo que le prohibiera todo, mientras ella se quedaba en su apartamento esperando a que fuera y le dedicara un poco de su tiempo, y no es como si él no quisiera estar con ella todo el tiempo, siete días a la semana, veinticuatro horas al día.

-Tus actos te tienen de esa manera ¿cierto? –le interrogó Luna, que en algún momento, se había quedado de pie junto a él.

-No, sólo apreciaba el horrible clima –sonrió.

-Sé que dijiste que Hermione te mantenía atado a la realidad, Ron, pero considero que no deberías hacer esto, deberías dejarla libre, que encuentre a un chico que le ame, de la manera en la que tú no puedes, lo merece.

-Por supuesto que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero no puedo, Luna, simplemente no puedo, me volvería loco, necesito de ella para que me mantenga atado a esta miseria.

-Y estás haciendo de su vida una miseria, Ronald.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, no creo que tengas que decírmelo ¿o sí?

-Pues parece que necesitas que alguien te lo diga, porque estás arruinando muchas vidas aquí, jugando con dos personas a la vez.

-No son dos personas a la vez.

-Estás jugando –le reprochó ella –para jugar se necesitan dos personas, tú juegas con Hermione y estás dejando que esa desconocida, juegue contigo, y te estás consumiendo lentamente ¿qué pasará cuando no puedas tocar a Hermione? Porque me queda más que claro, que ya no la amas, que estás perdiendo todo el interés que sentías por ella.

-Sólo el interés romántico –aclaró –sigo viendo a Hermione como una de mis mejores amigas, después de ti, claro, lo que me ata a ella es algo… bueno, siempre, desde un inicio, nuestra amistad ha sido claramente diferente que la amistad que tenía contigo o con Harry.

-Sí, porque Hermione ha estado enamorada de ti por años, y lo sabes, todo mundo lo sabe.

-Siempre ha sido complicado, no puedes negar eso.

-Cierto –admitió Luna.

-Cambiemos de tema, Luna –pidió Ron –he acudido a ti, porque he querido escapar de mi miseria, y lo menos que quiero ahora, es hundirte en ella.

-Puedo ayudarte a salir de ella, Ron ¿no lo has pensado? –Luna lo sujetó de la mano y le sonrió.

-No, terminarías sumergida en ella, odiándome y deseando que jamás te hubiese pedido ayuda –soltó Ron observándola serio –no me pidas que te involucre en algo así, no puedo dañarte de una forma tan espantosa, Luna.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Luna sin protestar más, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, fuera en lo que fuera que estuviese involucrado, era algo muy serio, porque no había forma en la que él dejara a Luna fuera de sus asuntos, jamás lo había hecho desde que se hicieron amigos, y que lo hiciera ahora, tendría que ser algo muy serio. Luna se detuvo y levantó la vista hasta su pelirrojo amigo –dime que no estás metido en drogas –suplicó –sólo dímelo y estará bien que me dejes fuera esta vez, que no me involucres, sólo dime que no son drogas en ningún tipo.

-Es una droga, de alguna manera metafórica, Luna. No puedo sacarme la imagen de ella de mi cabeza, cerrar los ojos e inmediatamente ella aparece, se me volvió una maldita adicción el calor de su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus caderas cada que estamos juntos, _todo en ella es adictivo. _

-Pero no hay nada malo involucrado aparte de tu engaño a Hermione ¿cierto?

-Aclara el hecho –pidió Ron.

-_Tu adicción por ella _–aclaró Luna –no es nada que te lleve a la cárcel ¿cierto?

-No –mintió –no es nada de eso.

-Bien –soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones tranquila de saber que esa chica no sería del todo mala, cuando Ron aceptara que ella sólo jugaba con él, regresaría con Hermione y todo se borraría, si es que no arruinaba las cosas con la castaña antes.

Caminaron tranquilos, aún sujetados de la mano, no les molestaba, eran como hermanos, fueron a comer y después pasearon sin rumbo fijo, hasta que Luna decidió que era hora de que fuera a su casa, Neville estaría preocupado, porque no le había dicho que saldría y no dejó una nota.

Después de dejar a Luna en su casa, deambuló sin rumbo fijo, era bastante tarde, cerca de las ocho de la noche, se suponía que iría a ver a Ginny, pero de la nada no se encontraba con la suficiente claridad mental para verla, después de todo, no sabía si podría soportar que estuviese Lavander en casa, y él no pudiese tocarla de la forma en la que estaba deseando hacerlo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien de otra cosa, necesitaba distraerse de todos esos sentimientos que estaban golpeando constantemente en su pecho pidiendo a gritos que los dejara salir, quería poder ser libre y expresar sus sentimientos, pero no era algo tan común, por todos los cielos, si tan solo se hubiese enamorado de Hermione o de Luna, nada de esto le estaría pasando, pero no, tuvo que enamorarse de la chica que jamás podría amar, y eso lo estaba matando, su estabilidad emocional estaba pendiendo de un maldito hilo y no sabía cómo volver al punto de partida, retroceder, no saber cómo sería estar con ella de aquella forma, de cómo sentía que su cuerpo y el de ella pertenecían uno a otro y a nadie más, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas lo había vuelto así de loco, jamás, se había sentido así, tan inestable, tan fuera de sí, en cualquier momento. Las riendas se le soltarían y haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría y no quería. Primero. Ella tenía que aceptar irse con él, lejos, no importaba el lugar, sólo tenerla para él, y para nadie más.

-Estás aquí –sonrió Hermione acercándose a él y rodeando el cuello de Ron, que la sujetó de las caderas y sonrió.

-Estuve con Luna, fuimos a comer –se encogió de hombros –y bien ¿qué tal el trabajo? –la besó sin ánimo.

-Tranquilo –sonrió la chica –así que podemos tener una noche tranquila, o loca, como quieras.

-Estoy cansado –se alejó de ella –Luna es una obsesa de caminar en lugar de usar el subterráneo o algún otro medio que contenga ruedas.

-Comprendo –frunció los labios en forma de puchero.

-Veamos televisión, hace mucho que no vemos juntos televisión, te la pasas en tu despacho trabajando –sugirió con un poco de entusiasmo, el mayor entusiasmo que logró juntar.

-No –se alejó de él –Lavander me habló hace una hora.

-¿Pasó algo? –su corazón se agitó.

-No, quería salir a beber algo, le dije que primero vería que ánimo tenías y después vería –sonrió Hermione un tanto tranquila.

-Estabas probándome –sonrió Ron divertido.

-Hace mucho que no salgo a beber algo o que no tengo noches libres, creo que es justo –le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ginny estará con ustedes? –interrogó.

-No, ella ha tenido demasiados deberes atrasados, creo que si no me equivoco, Lavander dijo que estaba sepultada en papeles, así que no saldrá ni verá a nadie los próximos seis días.

-Deben ser muchos papeles –sonrió Ron.

-Muchos, Lavander me dijo que cerró la puerta con todos los muebles y desconectó su timbre, celular y teléfono, es una chica inalcanzable ahora –sonrió.

—&amp;—

-Debiste ir con él y hacer lo que te dije –soltó Lavander molesta –Draco se cansará de ti, sé lo que digo.

-Que lo haga –contestó sin preocupación Ginny –no me importa Draco Malfoy para nada.

-Por eso intentaste que contestara tus correos después de aquél _malentendido _¿cierto? Eres la persona más incoherente con la que he hablado en mucho tiempo, Ginevra Weasley.

-Lav –dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y observó a su mejor amiga –el sexo con Draco puede ser maravilloso, pero…

-Te has dado cuenta que usaste la palabra _maravilloso _–sonrió Lavander –te puedo decir que el sexo con Seamus es… decente.

-Bueno…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ginny, lo sabes muy bien, sólo que estás haciéndote la difícil, pero te hubieses hecho la difícil antes de acostarte con él, ahora eres… una zorra fingiendo ser recatada con él.

-Tengo trabajo –contestó un tanto molesta.

-Hablemos con la verdad ¿qué es lo que te detiene para ir y decirle a Malfoy que está volteando de cabeza tu mundo? –soltó furiosa Lavander –es el mejor chico que has tenido en años, Ginny, el mejor, un chico que te comprende, que es agradable, que a pesar de que su personalidad es como la de una estatua tallada en hielo, por ti puede derretirse y cumplir el mayor de tus caprichos. Yo quisiera un hombre así.

-Ahí está, puedes tomarlo, y dejar de regañarme, Lavander.

-Se honesta. Ginny.

-¡Estoy enamorada de otra persona! –Soltó molesta y los papeles volaron –eso es lo que me detiene –que estoy enamorada de otro hombre, Lavander.

-Lo dudo…

-Me acuesto con el otro hombre también, Draco no es el único en mis sábanas.

-Eres peor de lo que pensaba –tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Por qué soy peor? –se levantó y fue hasta ella.

-Porque cuando amas a una persona, no te acuestas con otra, Ginevra, no sé qué tan confundido o dañado esté tu cerebro ahora. Pero amas a alguien, eso sin duda.

-Lo sé y…

-Pero no es ninguno de esos hombres, sólo te amas a ti misma, porque eres capaz de jugar de una manera tan vil con ellos.

-Pero que ellos jueguen con las mujeres está bien ¿no? –frunció el ceño.

-Hablemos claro –aventó la bolsa al sofá y se acercó a Ginny –soy una chica _feminista _como tanto lo has usado de forma de mofa –negó –pero a diferencia de todo lo que piensan las feministas, sé que las mujeres estamos a la igual que un hombre, que podemos ser mucho mejores, pero que tengamos los mismos derechos no es sinónimo que tenemos que adoptar todas sus decisiones o sus actos, sí, creo que la libertad sexual en una mujer puede ser igual a la de un hombre, puedes acostarte con uno y con un millón, si quieres, con tres reglas. Uno. Que ese hombre, no tenga compromiso alguno. Segunda. Que sea sexo casual. Tercera. No jugar de la misma manera que ellos juegan con las mujeres. Porque. Contrario a lo que muchas _feministas _piensan, caer al nivel degradante de un hombre, para mí. No es ser iguales a ellos, tener los mismos derechos que los hombres y actuar de manera diferente, mejor aún que ellos, demuestra mucho mejor que las mujeres somos más que adornos en las casas.

-Lavander…

-No Ginny, Draco Malfoy está enamorado de ti, no sé ni conozco al otro hombre, pero puede que también lo esté, porque eres bonita, inteligente, divertida, eres una chica genial, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti, pero estás jugando a no sé qué, y eso no es bueno, para ninguno de los tres. Y siento lástima de ellos. Porque están apostando y dando lo mejor de sí para robar tu corazón, pero tú sólo los quieres para no sentirte sola en la cama.

Se quedó ahí de pie cuando Lavander salió del apartamento, tenía mucha razón, pero era demasiado más complicado de lo que parecía, si Ron fuera hijo de alguien más, sin duda estaría con él, sin importarle más, jamás se hubiese aventado a los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

La torre de papeles fue bajando poco a poco. Imaginaba que Lavander le había contado a Hermione sobre su discusión, y por eso también se había abstenido de ir a verla, bueno, quería imaginar que también tenía mucho trabajo; dejó la mesa por un momento y prendió la televisión un rato, por lo menos que algo rompiera el silencio del lugar, algo más que las teclas del computador y el pasar de las hojas.

-Hola –contestó un poco irritada.

-Srta. Weasley –la voz de Moody fue tranquila y con unas notas de alegría.

-Sí ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó y se talló la frente con la mano libre.

-Sólo llamé para felicitarle, me han dicho que ha estado brillante, en su capacitación.

-Bueno, he intentado no dejar mucho que desear –se burló un poco.

-Se ha notado, más que bien, tengo que decir. Su nuevo jefe está sorprendido, y lo ha dejado sin palabras, ha demostrado que es más que capaz para ir a la nueva oficina.

-Será magnifico ¿aún no se decide a qué parte será?

-He decidido que enviaré a Dean Thomas a la sucursal que se abrirá en Liverpool.

-¿Dean? –Interrogó sin creer lo que estaba escuchando –tiene que ser una broma, Sr. Moody…

-Tranquila, Ginevra –soltó amable Alastor –la de Liverpool es la que menos me preocupa, tengo mucha gente capaz en ese lugar, él sólo será uno más, nada importante, aún quedan detalles que… afinar y la próxima llamada que te haga, será para darte tu felicitación y el lugar de tu ascenso nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió, aunque el Sr. Moody no la podía ver y colgó.

Dio un par de brincos a causa de la emoción, así que su promoción sería un poco mejor que la que le pensaban dar, eso sin duda la ponía de un excelente humor.

-No vas a creerlo –dijo alegre –el señor Moody me ha dicho que mi ascenso será mejor que el de Dean –completó con un leve grito.

-Lo sé, me enteré hace unos momentos, felicidades, sin duda eres la persona más capaz que he conocido –aduló el hombre.

-Tenemos que ir a festejar ¿no te apetece? –preguntó feliz.

-Ahm… estoy en el trabajo ¿eso no es inconveniente? –interrogó divertido.

-Lo sé, claramente puedo esperar un poco a que salgas del trabajo.

-Me agrada que esperes por mí, no muchas chicas pueden esperarme, soy tan sexy y encantador, que muchas mueren por verme.

-Draco Malfoy –se burló –el hombre por el que muchas mueren.

-Tal vez te cueste creerlo, porque claramente las cosas salieron mal en éste caso, y es al revés –hubo un silencio –soy yo el que muere por verte todo el tiempo.

-Te veré en unas horas –colgó sin esperar más.

Caminó hasta la cocina y sacó una copa donde verter el vino y lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo, la ponía un poco incómoda que Draco le hablara así, no sabía que contestar, algo que no lo lastimara, era un chico genial, y… de cierta manera lo quería, aunque no de la manera en la que él quería.

Trabajó un poco más en lo que podía iniciar el proceso de arreglarse, no iría muy formal, sólo irían a un bar a beber algo, nada serio.

Cerca de las ocho, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, el timbre no funcionaba, así que corrió hasta la puerta y sonrió al verle ahí, con un traje a la medida, su corbata gris, haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos. El cabello iba un tanto despeinado ¿dónde había quedado el exceso de gel?

-Estás lista –sonrió.

-Siempre estoy lista –bromeó.

-Lo sé, luces hermosa, pero vamos, se nos hará tarde.

-¿Tarde? –frunció el ceño.

-Ya verás –sonrió de lado.

_Draco Malfoy. _Siempre tan misterioso, aunque no estuviera pretendiendo serlo, lo era, era un misterio, no sólo para las chicas. Para todo el mundo.

Lo observó sorprendida cuando bajó del auto frente al restaurant más exclusivo de Londres, detuvo al chico del valet y fue él quien le abrió la puerta. Le arrojó las llaves al chico y la dirigió al lugar.

-Estaba pensando en un bar, o algo más sencillo ¿mis ropas no lo explicaron por mí? –él sonrió, arrogante, como siempre.

-Dijiste que querías festejar, perdóname por malinterpretar tu sentido de diversión, tu comentario fue bastante ambiguo, no puedes culparme –se encogió de hombros.

-Aclararé la próxima vez, si la hay –sonrió haciendo que él la observara serio.

-¿Tienen reservación? –interrogó el hombre canoso a Ginny.

-Sí –contestó Draco volteando a verlo.

-Sr. Malfoy –contestó apenado –su mesa está…

-No tomaremos la reservación, Wilson –le sonrió irritado, como le sonreía a las demás personas.

-Pero…

-Entrarán ellos –señaló a la pareja que estaba observando el lugar con una expresión de anhelo.

-Es el restaurant más exclusivo de la ciudad –reprochó con la vista en la pareja –no tome a mal, pero… aunque usted deje su lugar para ellos, dudo mucho que les alcance para algo más que un vaso de agua.

-Claro, lo sé –admitió Draco –conoces muy bien mi número de cuenta ¿no es así? Cárgalo a mi cuenta, vamos –jaló a Ginny –espera aquí.

Se alejó y se acercó corriendo hacia la pareja a la cual había señalado, Ginny le siguió.

-Hola –saludó –soy Draco Malfoy, mi novia y yo… tenemos una reservación ahí, pero ha decidido que sólo quiere ir a un bar por un poco de vodka.

-Imagino que en ese lugar tan exclusivo hay vodka –se burló la chica.

-Lo sé, pero… cuando quieres impresionar a una chica, por más absurda e ilógica que sea su observación, lo harás, porque eres un idiota y quieres impresionarla y hacerle feliz, al mismo tiempo, así que… no se preocupen, las cosas irán a mi cuenta, entren –la pareja se miró consternada –háganlo por mí –sonrió y la pareja le dirigió una mirada a Ginny.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió el hombre.

-No es mucho, pero será algo.

Se acercó a Ginny y pidió el auto, el chico le observó molesto y fue por él.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto –se burló Ginny.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que realmente sea la última vez, que aceptes ir conmigo.

-Yo te he invitado a celebrar –lo observó –no podría pagar un lugar así.

-Sí podrías –se encogió de hombros –pero no discutiremos eso.

-Además –se encogió de hombros –yo hablaba porque no sé cuándo vaya a mudarme, por mi ascenso, y no sé si podremos seguir viéndonos, tú eres un obseso del trabajo, y bueno, yo soy igual, sin distracción, no sabremos cuando inició el día.

-Como sea –sonrió y le abrió la puerta del auto.

Draco condujo al bar favorito de Ginny, sin duda ahora él estaba demasiado elegante para el bar, pero lo solucionó, se quitó el saco, la corbata, abrió un par de botones de la camisa dejando su pecho pálido a la vista.

-Falta un pequeño detalle –sonrió y llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo alborotó un poco.

-¿Despeinado lo suficiente? –sonrió y ella asintió divertida.

-Suficiente despeinado, perfecto para la ocasión –bromeó.

-Me alegro.

La acercó a él lo suficiente y la besó sin darle un poco de tiempo para nada.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, **Funeralcolor, KattytoNebel, Dellaween, This is Chewbacca, Lynette P. Broderick, Im Unloveable y R0llercoster**; espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.


	16. Todos Van a Saberlo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling**, y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Draco se alejó y la dirigió rumbo al bar, Ginny le siguió sin decir nada, el beso había sido el más incómodo que hubiesen tenido en todas estas semanas, pero él no dijo nada, más bien no tomo importancia de ello.

-¿Qué quieres beber? –la interrogó.

-Whiskey –contestó frunciendo el ceño y observando a su alrededor.

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo –se alejó rumbo a la barra mientras ella conseguía otro lugar, por fortuna, encontró uno un poco alejado.

Observó hacia el mar de gente que había y se colocó en modo ausente, sus pensamientos corrieron rumbo a la discusión con Lavander, la había golpeado directo en el rostro con todas esas verdades, no lo negaba, y sabía muy bien la razón por la que estaba actuando como lo estaba haciendo, no tenía nada que ver con el romance prohibido con Ron, ni el romance secreto que mantenía con Draco. Ambos le gustaban. A Ron lo amaba. Pero había decidido aceptar esa relación por el simple hecho que en dos meses, terminaría mudándose, y su hermano se olvidaría por completo de esa relación, seguiría con Hermione, y ella encontraría a un chico en el lugar al que se mudara. Negó frustrada. Las cosas se le habían salido completamente de dimensiones, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Draco, porque era un chico agradable, y con cada encuentro con Ron. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil el alejarse de él, odiaba tener que dejarle ir a los brazos de Hermione, pero tampoco se había creído con el derecho de arruinar la vida de Hermione, que idiota había sido con esa creencia tan ingenua, era más que obvio que había arruinado la vida de una de sus mejores amigas, de forma directa o indirecta, había jodido todo. Para los cuatro.

-Voy a ofenderme si estás coqueteando con aquél tipo –la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola saltar, ¿en qué momento había llegado?

-No –contestó un poco confundida –estaba pensando en el trabajo.

-Vinimos a festejar, no a pensar en trabajo ¿no es así? –Se volvió a levantar –vamos a bailar ¿Qué esperas?

-Sólo quiero un par de tragos para festejar y volver a casa, si no te molesta.

-Creo que tenemos los mismos planes –le tomó a su whiskey con una mirada oscura.

-Posiblemente –contestó y bebió, observando al lugar de nuevo.

Draco movió la cabeza rechazando una nueva oferta de algo, cuando la chica se alejó, volvió sus ojos a Ginny, que seguía pensativa, todo había estado bien hasta ese beso incómodo.

-Deberías decirme que es lo que te está molestando –soltó enfadado.

-Nada me está molestando –contestó.

-Claramente algo te está molestando, fuiste tú quien me habló para que viniéramos a festejar, lamento si te molestó que reservara en ese restaurant… o que te besara en público.

-No es eso, Draco, en serio que no ¿cómo podría molestarme un beso cuando es lo mínimo que hemos hecho nosotros? –él sonrió.

-Has estado mirando a un punto toda la noche, perdón que crea que algo te molesta, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te molesta.

-Pero no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber _que _me molesta.

-Vale –aceptó –lo capté –se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Perdón por hacerte salir de tu casa y arruinar la velada –se disculpó –nos veremos otro día.

Se abrió paso entre las personas y salió, tendría que conseguir un taxi para poder volver, lo que menos quería era otro viaje incómodo rumbo a su apartamento.

-Soy yo lo que te molesta ¿no? Por eso me dejas en un maldito bar.

-No, ya te lo dije.

-Te molestó el beso, ¿por qué?

-Tú me molestas –contestó –bueno, no tú, tú actitud me molesta.

-Pensé que te sentías cómoda con mi actitud despreocupada y obsesiva por el trabajo.

-Dime… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó un poco curiosa.

-Porque me llamaste y me invitaste a festejar…

-Y me besaste –contestó.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que te he hecho algo más, no pensé que te molestara.

-Cuando nos conocimos, bueno, en Navidad, te dije que estoy enamorada de otro hombre, Draco, pero eso no parece preocuparte o incomodarte.

-El hecho que acudas siempre a mí y no a _él _es como una pista de que eso está cambiando –sonrió.

-Bueno, pues no es así –contestó seria –Lavander me hizo darme cuenta de eso, y creo que tiene razón, Draco, no puedo estar jugando contigo cuando estoy enamorada de alguien más, no es justo que esté privándote de conocer a más personas o rechazando un buen sexo sólo porque vienes conmigo.

-Si fuese lo que quisiera lo hubiese hecho, un _disculpa iré al baño _sería más que suficiente, Ginevra, pero no meteré a mi cama a cualquier mujer sólo por que sí.

-Deberíamos ser amigos –levantó la vista.

-Pensé que eso éramos –musitó.

-_Sólo _amigos, nada más, no más sexo, no más besos…

-No voy a obligarte a ello –negó –no voy a obligarte a que me ames, jamás lo he hecho ¿o sí?

-Estás tergiversando…

-Comprendí la vez que me dijiste que amas a alguien –soltó –no soy un estúpido –también comprendí que decidiste estar conmigo primero con él porque algo estaba de por medio ¿no es así? No querías que él supiera que no habías estado con ningún otro porque esperabas con él, después te asustaste, así que decidiste ir a buscarme para solucionar eso.

-Yo…

-Tengo todo claro, pero si tú decidiste que es momento de estar realmente con él, él se comprometa a estar sólo contigo, yo lo haría –sacó las llaves de su auto –vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-No quiero un viaje incómodo.

-Ginevra –sonrió –no tienes por qué sentirte incómoda. Creo que estoy tomando tu decisión de la forma más correcta posible.

-Tienes razón.

Caminaron hasta el auto, el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, se había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros, y tenía razón, él había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperó que reaccionara.

-Llámame si ocupas algo del trabajo –sonrió.

-Somos amigos, te llamaré si quiero ir de juerga –sonrió –no te preocupes, en serio.

-Claro –sonrió –nos veremos después, supongo.

-Supones bien –Ginny se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Salió del auto y subió hasta su apartamento, de una forma bastante extraña, durmió mejor de lo que lo había estado haciendo desde que inició con ese juego de locos.

Despertó a las ocho de la mañana, se duchó y salió directo al subterráneo, tenía que llegar algunos de sus trabajos, era lo único malo, que a veces tenía que presentarse, no querían que todo fuera vía internet, a veces les gustaba verlos trabajara ahí, y era bueno, porque cualquiera pudiese conseguir quien les hiciera el trabajo.

-Llega tarde, Srta. Weasley –informó el hombre.

-Lo siento, Corner –se disculpó y tomó asiento –pero mi auto tuvo un pequeño percance y el subterráneo no es tan rápido como creen.

-Tú no eres tan puntual como siempre dicen, que es diferente.

-No vamos a discutir por eso ¿o sí?

-La próxima vez, quiero que seas la primer persona en llegar ¿queda claro? –todos sonrieron.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, comencemos de una maldita vez.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde ahí, mientras todos habían estado alegres de que Corner la regañara, no entendía la razón, pero tampoco le importaba.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? –interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Corner, primero me regañas y ahora me invitas a salir –sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer, no sé porque Moody me puso a mí al frente, pudiendo ponerte a ti, eres quien mejor maneja los asuntos de la empresa.

-Comenzamos juntos en éste lugar, Corner –informó –trabajas bastante bien y tu conocimiento en tecnología te hace el favorito para éste puesto.

-De acuerdo, una a tu favor, y respecto al regaño, hice una apuesta, por eso, soy educado y te invito a comer con el dinero que gané apostando respecto a ti –Cormac le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vamos, muero de hambre –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Corner y ella habían ido juntos a la escuela, y había sido él quien le había sugerido ir con Alastor Moody y hacer méritos en esa oficina, como habían estado saliendo un tiempo, se entendían bien, y usaban esa química para tener más eficiencia y sobresalir de todos los demás, incluso de quienes ya trabajaban ahí, y había salido bastante bien, porque ambos tenían uno de los mejores puestos dentro de la oficina, aunque no pareciera.

-Escuché lo de tu auto y la chica… ¿Tiffany? –interrogó curioso.

-Sí, ella ¿qué escuchaste?

-Bueno, que ha estado detrás del nuevo, Malfoy, pero que él le ha rechazado todas las veces, ¿está interesado en ti? –Ginny sonrió ante la pregunta de Corner.

-No, sólo somos amigos, nada más ¿sólo eso escuchaste?

-Pues que estaba obsesa en eso de que él le hiciera caso, habló mal de ti en toda la oficina, sobre tu _amistad _con él.

-Bueno, no es algo que les importe a los de la oficina –se encogió de hombros –las cosas con Draco y conmigo… bueno, son de amigos.

-Ahora –sonrió Cormac –siempre eres así. Te alejas cuando las cosas se están poniendo serias para él, y corres antes de que hagan la propuesta maldita ¿cierto?

-No correría si fuera el hombre correcto, Michael –le recordó.

-No tienes idea de quién es el correcto ¿o sí? –Se burló de ella –tienes que dejar que la vida te golpee de vez en cuando, no puedes anticipar cada jugada, la vida no es ajedrez.

-Muchos dirían que sí –contraatacó.

-Como sea, necesitas encontrar a esa persona con la que te sientas tan cómoda que olvides lo que estabas haciendo, diciendo, esa persona que al mirarle a los ojos te pierdas. Que su mirada te consuma de manera sorprendente, como si nada en el mundo existiera. Sólo ustedes.

-¿Quién es la chica? –interrogó con una sonrisa, estaba feliz porque Corner encontrara a la chica de su vida.

-No te gustará escucharlo ¿cierto? –se encogió de hombros.

-Eres mi amigo, el único que me ayudó a entender las cosas en ésta oficina, Michael, claro que quiero escuchar el nombre de esa chica quien te tiene así de enamorado.

-Cho Chang –contestó haciendo que Ginny hiciera una mueca de fastidio –te dije que no te agradaría.

-Hasta donde yo me quedé, ella salía con Harry… de hecho… tienen un hijo ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero las cosas no salieron bien entre ellos, y no me importa que tenga un hijo con Harry.

-Las cosas con Harry siempre se ponen confusas –negó un poco enfadada.

-Estabas muy enamorada de él cuando comenzaron a salir ¿Qué fue lo que detonó todo eso, Ginny?

-Es un gran chico –levantó la mirada hasta la de Corner –pero hay relaciones que nunca estarán destinadas, o personas que no lo están, él simplemente es muy malo en los asuntos románticos. Se aburre fácilmente.

-Siempre los vi como la pareja perfecta, pero por lo que dice Cho, y tú, él está más que destinado a la soledad.

-Lamentablemente, así lo veo –se encogió de hombros –Cho Chang –volvió a negar –te lo juro, Corner, hubiese deseado escuchar mi nombre a esa pregunta.

-Hubieses salido corriendo –se burló el chico –si te hubiese dicho eso –se quedó callado –Ginny, eres la mujer que me vuelve loco, desde hace años, no he podido olvidar los besos que nos dábamos en el archivo cada que Moody nos enviaba, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, cada que te veo, el mundo desaparece con tu sola mirada.

-De acuerdo, eso es incómodo –interrumpió la voz de Draco junto a ellos.

-Odio estar de acuerdo contigo –murmuró Ron después.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? –interrogó asustada.

-Tu hermano te buscaba, me preguntó si sabría dónde estabas, le dije que sí, no conocía el lugar, lo traje.

-Que amable –frunció el ceño.

-¿No sales con Chang? –interrogó Draco a Corner.

-Ahm… -se quedó perturbado y observó a Ginny en busca de auxilio.

-Bueno, ella se involucró con Harry cuando era mi novio ¿por qué no hacerle lo mismo?

-Así que ya sabes que Harry está en la ciudad –soltó Ron.

-¿Qué? –Corner y Ginny interrogaron sorprendidos.

-Llegó anoche, intenté llamarte, pero no contestaste –se encogió de hombros Ron.

-Deberías ir corriendo –Ginny le sugirió a Corner –no dejes que ese loco intente recuperarla –sonrió –nos veremos después –le dio un beso en la mejilla y observó a su amigo alejarse.

-Mamá tiene la comida preparada para Harry, supongo que…

-Supones… -observó enfadada a Ron.

-¿No quieres venir a verlo? –ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

-Ronald, Harry ha sido tu mejor amigo por años, _yo fui su novia _–soltó en un tono burlón, intentando picar su orgullo, y funcionó.

-Sí, y no funcionaron como pareja –sonrió agradecido.

-Las cosas no salieron mal por su relación con Cho –corrigió la historia.

-Como sea –se encogió de hombros –vas a venir… ¿o qué?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo –la vista de Ron se topó con la de Draco –supongo que nos vamos, mamá se pone loca cuando alguien llega tarde a la comida.

-Vamos, no quiero verla enfurecida, los gemelos me han dicho como se pone –sonrió.

-Te veremos allá, si decides venir –soltó enfadado su hermano y salió junto con Draco.

-Imposible –negó incrédula cuando los dos chicos habían salido del lugar.

No llegó a la comida, pero no le importó, ya había comido con Michael, así que ya no podría soportar una doble porción de la comida de su madre, que si bien era deliciosa, iba a inflarla peor que un globo.

-Además, le dije que… -Harry se quedó callado y sonrió, acto seguido, se puso de pie –ahí estás, mi Weasley favorita –caminó hasta ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Harry, vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza –se burló Ginny.

-Déjanos grabar eso –pidió George.

-Pensé que no vendrías, cariño –sonrió su madre –como no llegaste con los chicos.

-Comí con Corner –se encogió de hombros –no tenía lugar para nada más.

-¿Sigues con Corner? –interrogó Harry.

-Claro, muy felices, vamos a casarnos en un mes. Claro que no –golpeó el pecho de Harry.

-Por un momento casi lo creo –sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés aquí ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?

-Las oficinas que pondrá tu jefe en Liverpool –informó –vine a tratar algunos asuntos con él, y bueno, ya que no somos novios más, posiblemente podríamos mantener el contacto y la cercanía, tengo un asunto, que quiero que lleves.

-Estoy fuera de servicio –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? –Interrogó su padre –Ginny ¿estás desempleada?

-No, claro que no papá, es una capacitación, no llevo ningún caso por el momento, salvo cuando a Draco no le funcionan bien las cuentas.

-Soy bueno en las cuentas –se defendió el rubio que tenía la vista en ella y después a la mano que Harry tenía en la cadera de la chica.

-Así que aunque le pida que lleves el caso tú, se negará.

-Me temo que será Draco o Dean, tú decides pero si quieres mi opinión respecto a responsabilidades te recomiendo a D…

-Piensa bien esa respuesta señorita –la reprendió su madre –Draco nos ha demostrado que es un chico más que capaz de trabajar al ritmo. Incluso mejor que tú –Ginny miró incrédula a su madre.

-Dean –contestó furiosa con la vista directa en Draco –iba a decir tu nombre, pero he visto lo que has hecho aquí –se alejó de Harry.

-No he hecho nada –se defendió el rubio –sólo vine a degustar la comida más deliciosa de todo Inglaterra, fui invitado.

-Primero robas a mis hermanos favoritos –señaló a los gemelos –después te paseas por la ciudad con el único hermano que me era leal –observó a Ron –y al final, haces que mi madre te defienda. Sé lo que estás planeando.

-Soy tu amigo –se acercó a ella con arrogancia –soy encantador, es por eso que tu madre me defiende –sonrió y alborotó su cabello como siempre lo hacía Charlie.

-Voy a golpearte –su puño se estrelló en el estómago de Draco, pero de forma tan débil que le aseguró que sólo estaba fingiendo indignación y que le agradaba que se llevara bien con su familia.

-Además ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy adorable, incluso tú, me adoras.

-Tienes razón –se encogió de hombros –eres como un pequeño sapo, grotesco y tierno a la vez.

Draco se dedicó a echarse al bolsillo a los gemelos, dejando a Harry hablando con los señores Weasley y con Ron, ella fue hasta el árbol, el lugar favorito de Ron, le agradaba tener tardes así, sin que Hermione estuviese, podía ver a Ron solo, sin que nadie se pegara a su cuello, y aun así, se sentía tan culpable por el hecho de que le agradara no tener que ver a Hermione.

-¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre tú y Corner esta tarde? –interrogó Ron.

-Me contaba que salía con Cho, y que está muy enamorado.

-Pues cuando Draco y yo llegamos…

-Le estaba diciendo que no me agradaba, que hubiese preferido que dijera que era yo, bromeábamos al respecto, no es para que te pongas como un histérico.

-Lo siento –se disculpó –no me agradó escucharlo decirte eso.

-Fue incómodo –se encogió de hombros.

-Pero ciertas –la sujetó de la cintura, acercándose a ella todo lo que pudo hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos –eso que dijo, sobre que el mundo suele desaparecer cada que estás cerca –besó el cuello de Ginny –es totalmente cierto, no pudiese culpar a alguien por sentirse de esa manera contigo, porque incluso yo, que se supone que no debería sentirme así cerca de ti, me siento así –la besó.

-Ron –gimió –no deberíamos, no aquí, alguien podría vernos.

-Lo sé, pero ya no me importa, todo esto es más grande que yo, Ginny, te amo más de lo que creí que sería posible amar a alguien, tanto, que me estoy consumiendo.

-Ron –rodeó su cuello y lo besó.

-Esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto –Ginny soltó a Ron –pensé que ya no pasaba más.

-Harry –Ginny se giró hasta él.

-Te creí cuando aquella vez que dijiste que había sido un accidente, porque duró menos de un segundo, pero ahora, no creo que él tropezara de nuevo contra tus labios.

-No puedes decirlo –suplicó Ron.

-Tienen que detenerse ahora mismo.

-Harry –intentó Ron.

-Es asqueroso lo que ustedes están haciendo, son hermanos –frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo –se defendió Ron.

-Oh, no lo crees, veamos que opinan sus padres y sus hermanos de esto, si es o no asqueroso.

-No puedes decirles eso.

-¿No puedo decirles? Ginny, acepté callarme esto mismo hace años ¡Me terminaste porque estabas enamorada de tu propio hermano! –Le reprochó –pero no conforme con eso, me culpaste por el rompimiento, todo el mundo piensa que soy un discapacitado emocional, la chica con la que iba a casarme me dejó, se fue, junto con mi hijo.

-No puedes culparme de eso –reprochó.

-Arruinaste mi vida, y ahora estás arruinando la de Hermione, ella va a saberlo, no me importa como solucionarán esto, o cuando le dirán a su familia, pero Hermione es como una hermana para mí, no dejaré que le arruinen la vida.

-No estamos arruinando nada –se defendió Ron.

-Claro, como si no fuese lo suficiente doloroso que el amor de tu vida te ponga el cuerno, ahora imagina que es con su propio hermano –negó –me dan asco.

Se alejó rumbo a la casa, Ginny negó y se alejó de Ron para alcanzar a Harry.

-No volverá a pasar –lo sujetó del brazo.

-Me dijiste eso hace años –le recordó.

-Lo sé, y perdón por eso, pero no es algo que yo buscara, Harry.

-Claro que lo fue, arrastraste a todos a la miseria, Ginny –se burló –a mí, a Hermione, a tu familia, fuiste lo suficientemente egoísta para ello.

-No es cierto –negó.

-Claro que lo es, conozco a Ron desde hace años, Ginevra, lo conozco muy bien, esto no es algo que él hubiese hecho, eres inteligente, preciosa y divertida –acarició su mejilla –pero también eres vengativa, cruel, capaz de arriesgar todo por conseguir lo que te propones, las cualidades de alguien de quien tienes que protegerte. Arrastraste a tu hermano a una relación prohibida, sólo porque no toleraste que él estuviese sintiendo algo más por Luna ¿no es cierto?

-Eso no es cierto –negó.

-Tienes que dejar de engañarte –le sonrió.

-Por favor –suplicó.

-Tienes que detener esto si es verdad que estoy equivocado, aunque lo dudo, he visto cómo te comportas con Ron, desde hace años, y he notado tu actitud con Malfoy, toda esa confusión que se nota en tu rostro al tenerlos a los dos en el mismo lugar, tiene una explicación. No quieres dañar a Ron, según te dices, pero lo cierto es, que ya arruinaste su vida, lo llevaste al abismo donde estabas, Luna está casada y feliz con Neville, Ron ya no siente nada por Hermione, y sabes que con sólo decirle un sí, él la dejará, pero tú quieres estar con Draco, y sabes que no puedes por lo que estás haciendo, si dejas a Ron así, todos van a saberlo ¿me escuchaste cuando me acerqué cierto? Por eso lo besaste, una excusa perfecta para terminar todo, y correr a los brazos de Draco ¿dónde queda Ron?

-Eso es lo que crees –negó y sonrió enfadada.

-Eso es lo que estás haciendo, Ginevra –suspiró –y me alegro, porque no hay forma en que salgas de esta bien parada, todos van a saberlo, y voy a decirle a Ron lo que llevas años haciendo.

-Bien –se alejó de él –seré yo quien se los diga a todos.

-¿Estás segura? Draco está adentro.

-No tengo miedo, Harry, hice todo esto para arruinar a mi familia, lo merecen –sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, estoy aquí, de vuelta con nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **R0llercoster, Funeralcolor, Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, KattytoNebel, Lynette P. Broderick. **Y muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños :) Espero que les agrade el capítulo.


	17. Va a Consumirnos

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

Ginevra caminó decidida hasta la casa de sus padres, Harry la observó sorprendido y la siguió, Ron había avanzado a grandes zancadas desde el árbol hasta la casa, fuese lo que fuese que hubieran discutido, Ginny estaba dispuesta a gritarles a sus padres la verdad, y tenía que estar a su lado cuando todo explotara.

-¿Ocurre algo? –interrogó Fred al verla furiosa.

-Oh, sí, algo muy serio.

-¿Que tan serio? –el señor Weasley se levantó de su sofá favorito.

-Harry tiene la absurda idea de que soy tan despiadada, que no tengo alma y que soy capaz de usar a mi propia familia como piezas de ajedrez –le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Harry -él no fue el culpable de nuestro rompimiento, fue mi culpa.

-Ginny -intervino molesto George –se precisa, toda la familia sabemos que no amabas a Harry, siempre ha sido un buen amigo para ti, pero nada más.

-Lo sé –negó -deje a Harry porque fui tan estúpida y me enamoré de otra persona –se acercó a Harry lo suficiente -¡Lo escuchas maldito estúpido! Tal vez soy la mujerzuela que crees que soy por arruinar tu vida cuando te deje, pero mi vida está aún más jodida que la tuya, no he visto a mis padres por casi siete años, con el peso sobre mis hombros porque me enamore de un chico al que no puedo amar, sintiendo asco de mi cada que veo el reflejo en el espejo, y si crees que soy capaz de dañar así a las únicas personas que han estado para mi aunque yo no he estado para ellas, eres un idiota –observó a otro lado -y si quieres que arruine a la única familia que ha estado para ti también, no lo haré, nunca lo haré, siento haberte arruinado la vida por no amarte, pero puedes ser feliz, porque él y yo jamás seremos felices, siente todo el asco que quieras por mí, soy la que juega con él...

-Ginny –suplicó Ron.

-Tú cállate –le gritó –sólo complicas todo –sollozó –te odio, te odio con toda mi alma.

-No, no lo haces –se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los brazos –tú no puedes odiarme.

-Claro que lo hago, ¿Por qué no me odias? –Se derrumbó –arruiné tu vida –se alejó de él –debí ser yo a la que ese autobús arrollara, no tú.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Fred observó a sus hermanos.

-Fue mi culpa –se cubrió el rostro y sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el suelo –arruiné su vida, lo siento tanto Ron, lo siento tanto, debería ser yo, debería estar muerta y no...

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -interrogó su padre.

-Le arroje al autobús, estaba furiosa con él, habíamos discutido y lo arrojé lejos cuando intentó tranquilizarme, cruce la calle sin ver, y... Cuando Ron me alcanzó lo empuje lejos de mí.

-Fue un accidente -se hincó frente a ella –querías que te dejara sola, no lo hice, fueron mis actos lo que ocasionó esto, no tu ¿te queda claro?

-Debieron decirnos –habló su madre -por eso decidiste irte, Ginny.

-Mamá, perdón por arruinar sus sueños y sus ilusiones, yo no quería que eso ocurriera.

Se levantó, alejó a Ron de ella y salió de la casa corriendo.

-Gracias por arruinarlo todo, Harry -soltó Ron -ha pasado todo este tiempo intentando sobreponerse a eso, me tomó tanto tiempo convencerla que ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Sabes por qué estaba furiosa? ¿Sabes por qué todo esto? Porque no te quería con Luna, ella escuchó cuando me dijiste que estabas comenzando a tener sentimientos distintos por Luna, ella sólo estaba fingiendo. Sólo has sido un capricho momentáneo, sólo abre los ojos.

Harry salió de la casa después de disculparse, no quería que nada de eso pasara, pero creía en lo que sus instintos le decían, jamás se había equivocado, y dudaba que Ginny fuera honesta respecto a sus sentimientos con Ron.

-Tranquila –Draco intentó calmarla, Harry se detuvo y se ocultó un poco para que no lo vieran.

-No puedo -negó –arruiné la vida de mi hermano, Draco, tenía un futuro brillante, y lo arruiné todo.

-Estoy convencido de que no fue tu culpa, sólo un accidente, está el ejemplo de Tiffany, tampoco fue tu culpa su accidente.

-Le presté mi auto, se volcó en mi auto, Draco.

-Tú no pusiste la botella de tequila en su boca y le obligaste a beberla entera y después a conducir.

-Son cosas distintas –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado enamorada de ese hombre misterioso?

-Demasiados años –observó a otro lado.

-Pues no sólo ha arruinado la vida de Potter –se burló el rubio –la mía también, creía fervientemente que había logrado enamorarte un poco, pero has solicitado mi amistad en lugar de todo lo demás, y es terrible estar enamorado de alguien a quien no puedes amar.

-Lo siento, Draco, eres un hombre encantador, pero no puedo amarte.

-Lo comprendo.

Harry se alejó, después de esa visita no podría volver a casa de los Weasley, y lo prefería, no quería ser parte de ese engaño por parte de Ronald y de Ginevra.

—&amp;—

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba acostada en una enorme cama de sábanas de seda de color verde esmeralda, estaba vestida, y se notaba que había dormido sola en la cama, se abrazó a sí misma y salió hasta la sala, Draco estaba dormido en el sofá grande, sonrió, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacia una mueca divertida.

-Yo hubiese podido dormir en el sofá –murmuró cuando él abrió los ojos.

-Eso no iba a pasar.

-Gracias por ser un gran amigo, Draco.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador y no puedo ver a una chica en peligro.

-Es mejor que vaya a mi apartamento, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Ya lo entendí -sonrío –fue por eso que te volviste una obsesa del trabajo.

-No todos los obsesos del trabajo es por un trauma, Draco -sonrío delicadamente -eres el claro ejemplo, trabajo duro porque quiero ayudar a mis padres a mejorar un poco su economía.

-Mi papá se suicidó en Navidad –contestó y bajó el rostro.

-Y-yo... No lo sabía.

-tenía catorce –negó y sonrío decepcionado –siempre había odiado la Navidad, jamás había tenido una Navidad que valiera la pena hasta que te conocí -levantó la vista –todas las familias tienen problemas, Ginevra, ninguna es perfecta, pero tu familia -sonrío –todos son tan diferentes y eso es lo que les hace tan unidos, son demasiados también, pero tus padres han sabido que mientras estén unidos, todo lo demás no importa, saben cómo querer a las personas, y es un poco complicado adaptarse a tanta calidez, comprendo a Potter –Ginny se tensó –es tan fácil sentirse feliz estando entre ustedes, pero la soledad te golpea recordándote que no eres parte de esa felicidad, que tu familia está destrozada, y en nuestros casos no existe, y para colmo, terminas enamorado de un Weasley –se burló –Granger es la que más suerte tiene, es la única correspondida por un Weasley.

-Tú eres bienvenido a nuestra felicidad familiar, Draco, no tienes que sentirte ajeno a nuestra felicidad.

-Lo sé –sonrió.

-Te veré después –lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

—&amp;—

Terminó su trabajo temprano, organizó otras cosas y se preparó un té, había pasado una semana desde la discusión con Harry, y no había salido de su apartamento para nada, rechazaba todas las llamadas y había cambiado la cerradura de su apartamento, todos tenían duplicado de la cerradura anterior, esta vez sería más cuidadosa en ese aspecto.

Estaba recostada sobre su cama, con la playera del Newcastle United que Ron le había obsequiado, la única que tenía, si Lavander la viera, le diría que estaba deprimida y que deberían salir a beber, lo que ella quería en ese momento era dejar de sentir todo aquello por Ron.

-Por el amor del cielo, no vuelvas a esconderte así –la voz de Ron la asustó.

-¿Cómo entraste? –se incorporó con el corazón desbocado.

-la ventana –se encogió de hombros -le dije a tu vecina que había olvidado las llaves y que estabas de viaje, que tenía que alimentar al pez.

-Vete –le dio la espalda.

-Ginny, por favor, no puedes alejarme así.

-Harry dijo que sólo estaba jugando contigo, Lavander dijo lo mismo y ni siquiera sabe que estoy enamorada de ti.

-No me importa lo que los demás digan, Ginny, ninguno de ellos va a hacer que te amé menos.

-Tal vez eso es lo que deberíamos de hacer, Ron. Dejar de vernos, dejar de estar juntos, olvidarnos de lo que pasó, que una vez cruzamos la línea.

-No –se negó –no hay nada, escúchalo bien, nada que pueda mantenernos alejados, lo sabes, va a consumirnos.

-Vuelve con Hermione, Ron, y a mi déjame en paz, por favor.

Se recostó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó, no dijo nada más, sólo se quedaron ahí, en silencio.

Despertó asustada, con Ron aun protegiéndola entre sus fuertes brazos, acarició el rostro de su hermano y le observó tontada durante un rato, dibujando sus finos labios con sus dedos.

-Tenemos que terminar esto -musitó cuando él se acercó para besarla.

-No –suplicó –no me hagas esto.

-Tenemos que terminarlo, Ron, es lo mejor para los dos, piénsalo, tú tienes tu propio camino, tienes a una novia que te ama, con la que puedes ser feliz, a quien puedes llevar de la mano y besar en público sin temor a que los descubran, Ron. Ya no quiero seguir arruinándote la vida.

-No has arruinado nada, Ginny.

-Lo hice, lo sigo haciendo, llegará el día en que me odies por arruinar tu carrera, por no poder hacerte feliz, porque no puedo hacerte feliz.

-Me haces feliz –la besó.

-No quiero continuar más con esto, y si me amas, tendrás que aceptarlo.

Ginny se levantó, después de un rato Ron se unió a ella en la sala, se acercó y abrió la puerta, se hizo aún lado para dejar pasar a Draco.

-Pijama –le regaño.

-No estoy de humor para nada –negó.

-Toma una ducha, vayamos por un trago, Ronald se nos unirá ¿verdad?

-Claro, hazle caso.

-Vayan ustedes, sean buenos amigos -sonrío.

-No vas a quedarte sola, y no somos tan cercanos como para ser amigos o intentarlo -reprocho Ron -eres lo único en común que tenemos.

Ginny sonrío, que tan acertado era el comentario de Ron, era lo único en común que los dos habían compartido en un sentido más íntimo.

-Sean amigos, se llevarían muy bien.

-Lo dudo –negó Ron.

-Yo saldré con Hermione, Draco necesita un amigo, macho –sonrío.

-Hermione tiene mucho trabajo, no creo que salga de fiesta.

-Ella siempre tiene tiempo para mí.

-Claro –se burlaron de ella.

-Hagamos algo, si ella acepta, irán ustedes solos como amigos.

-Y sino –retó Ron.

-Haré lo que me pidan, sin importar que sea, lo haré –los ojos de ambos brillaron.

-¿te parece bien la apuesta? –interrogó Draco a Ron.

-Me parece bien ¿y a ti?

-También.

-Perfecto –Ginny tomo su móvil y marcó el número de Hermione.

-Hola Ginny –contestó un poco apresurada.

-Hermione, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir por un trago, necesito un rato de chicas ¿puedes esta tarde?

-Tengo trabajo –contestó haciendo que los hombres sintieran ganada la apuesta.

-Significa...

-Puedo dejarlo para mañana ¿a qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

-A las ocho.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos a las ocho.

-Hasta al rato –colgó.

-conozco un bar cerca de aquí –comentó Draco.

-Me parece bien, te toca invitar.

-No te preocupes, pagaré tus bebidas –se acercaron a la puerta y salieron sin ningún comentario referente a la apuesta.

—&amp;—

Hermione se acercó a ella con las bebidas en la mano, se sentó al frente y le sonrió, estaba más que segura que si Harry hubiese hablado con ella, las cosas serían completamente diferentes, consideraba que Hermione era incapaz de odiar a alguien. Pero… no estaba segura si seguiría soportándola, o actuara de esa manera tan tranquila.

-Hablé con Lavander, me contó su pequeña pelea.

-Supongo que tuvo que contarte, no me ha hablado desde que eso ocurrió –sonrió apenada.

-Necesito tu versión de la historia, Ginny, porque concuerdo con Lav, verte con Draco es… lindo, te hace sonreír, te hace ser tú misma, la chica divertida y despreocupada que solías ser.

-Él es un buen amigo, Hermione, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarte y hacerte sonreír cuando lo necesitas.

-No me sonríes de la misma manera, a nadie le sonríes de la misma manera en la que le sonríes a él.

-Creo que Lavander te contó todo sobre la discusión.

-No quiero que te enojes, y sí, me lo contó todo, desde tu reacción y tu respuesta brillante de que estás enamorada de alguien más, Ginny, si Draco no fuera algo más que un amigo para ti, jamás te hubieses metido con él.

-Si mi _hombre misterioso _no fuera algo más para mí, tampoco me habría acostado con él, demasiadas veces, Hermione. No es un argumento válido ese, me he acostado con los dos.

-¿Realmente has estado con el _misterioso_? –La mirada de Hermione era cálida y comprensiva –no me refiero al termino sexual, Ginevra, me refiero al término _amor. _Ha convivir con él, a sentirte parte de él, de la manera en la que Ron y yo nos sentimos, de la manera en que Lavander y Seamus se sienten, entregarte a él en la forma en la que Neville y Luna se entregan. Quita la parte sexual de todo panorama. No la pongamos sobre la mesa, crees que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. De la misma manera ¿Qué tan dispuesto está él a dar por ti? –Ginny bajó la mirada.

-Él es capaz de hacer todo por mí –levantó la mirada.

-No lo creo. Si él te amara, no estarías en esta situación con Draco y con él. Jamás hubiese permitido que algo así pasara.

-Las cosas son más complicadas que eso, Hermione…

-No son complicadas, comprendo que es salir con un don juan, Ginny, Ron dejó de ser el chico tímido a ser un verdadero quita bragas ¿lo recuerdas? Pero aun así, él ha demostrado muchas veces que me ama, sí, hemos discutido y cada vez que le digo que si no es feliz conmigo, que si no me ama lo suficiente voy a entenderlo, que se vaya. Que seguiremos siendo amigos, que buscaré a alguien que me haga feliz, no como él me hace feliz, pero que de alguna manera me haga feliz. Sigue a mi lado. Me ama.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –interrogó.

-Me lo ha dicho –sonrió –le he insistido, en que se aleje si no me quiere, pero en su lugar, me besa y me dice que soy la única mujer que lo mantiene firme en donde está, que soy su tabla salvavidas, para mantenerlo a flote y hacerlo feliz. Él me ama. Puede o pudo estar con otras, pero no significa que por tener sexo con ellas, las ame, vuelve a mis brazos siempre. Me ama.

-Voy a irme de todos modos –se encogió de hombros –voy a dejar a Draco y a _misterioso _en el olvido, voy a limpiar mi cerebro e intentar ser feliz con alguien.

-Ron no me lo ha dicho –frunció el ceño –no me ha dicho esa decisión.

-Sólo Charlie la sabe –se encogió de hombros –sólo estoy esperando que el señor Moody me indique a donde tengo que mudarme y me iré.

-No les dirás a tus padres –Hermione negó incrédula.

-Por supuesto que voy a decirles, Hermione, al único que no quiero decirle es a Ron.

-¿Por qué razón no? –interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hemos comenzado a llevarnos bien de nuevo, y en cuanto le diga que eso ocurrió… dirá que me avergüenzo de ser una Weasley.

-Si no le dices, pensará que eres una traidora.

-Ya no me importa lo que él piense –sonrió –y por favor, no quiero que lo digas.

-De acuerdo, pero… me gustaría que le dijeras, pero son tus decisiones.

-Así es –sonrió y le tomó a su bebida.

Ginny regresó a su apartamento cerca de las dos de la mañana, frunció el ceño al ver la luz encendida y a Ron sentado en el sofá, con un par de botellas vacías y a Draco al otro lado de la sala con un vaso en la mano.

-No, no me gustan –balbuceó Draco –les odio, malditos idiotas.

-¡Lo sé! –Le dio la razón Ron con la voz chillona –todos sabemos que los Beatles son mejores, pero no, ellos creen que pueden pisar a los ingleses, que les den.

-Alguien debería orinar sobre los discos –se encogió de hombros Draco.

-Son los favoritos de Ginny, nos matará cuando se entere, diré que fuiste tú.

-Nadie va a orinar nada –gruñó enfadada.

-Sólo era un chiste –soltó Ron y ambos se comenzaron a reír.

-Creí que no se llevaban bien –se cruzó de brazos Ginny.

-Las copas unen a los hombres, Gin –sonrió Ron.

-Por supuesto, iré a dejarte a tu apartamento, Draco y en cuanto a ti…

-No iré con Hermione esta noche, si vas a llevarme y a obligarme a estar lejos de ti, llévame con Luna –Ginny resopló enfadada –te llevaré con Luna.

Usaron el elevador y buscó el auto de Draco.

-Las llaves de tu auto –extendió la mano.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

-Dame las llaves –ordenó –no voy a dejar que te ocurra lo mismo que a Tiffany.

-Por eso eres mi amiga ¿no? Para llevarme a casa cuando estoy ebrio –le sonrió de lado –puedes ser la chica más bonita del mundo, la más perfecta, Ginevra, pero no voy a matarme por ti, te lo prometo.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras –sonrió –ahora dame las llaves de tu auto.

-Las tengo por algún lado –le sonrió y levantó las manos –búscalas.

-Eres un idiota –se acercó a él y metió las manos a los bolsillos de Draco.

-Así te gusto –murmuró en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Las encontré –tragó saliva y abrió el auto –sube al auto, Ronald –ordenó.

-Claro, mamá –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo y se aventó a la parte trasera.

-También sube al auto –observó a Draco.

-Tu hermano es agradable –sonrió –gracias por buscarme un amigo –se burló –mamá.

Negó y sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

El trayecto fue un tanto divertido, Draco y Ron iban discutiendo sobre deportes, haciendo comentarios un poco fuera de tono y riendo cuando creía que uno había hecho una mala imitación de uno de los jugadores.

-No tardo, y no te bajes del auto –le ordenó a Draco.

-No lo haré, pero tendrás que besarme –sonrió el rubio.

-Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy…

-Ya lo has hecho y tu hermano está cruzando la calle solo –se encogió de hombros.

-Mierda –corrió hasta Ron –te dije que esperaras.

-No soy un maldito niño, Ginevra ¿Qué podría pasar? Ya me atropellaron una vez.

-Basta con eso –contestó incómoda.

-No, vamos por el callejón, no te preocupes, nunca hay nadie, además, sólo tengo llave de esa puerta y no quiero despertarlos.

-Crees que es muy educado entrar a la casa de alguien sin previa invitación y asustarlos cuando te vean dormido en su sofá.

-No creo que sea muy educado y correcto besar a tu hermanita –la acorraló contra la puerta y la besó –mucho menos hacerle el amor –besó su cuello.

-Es mejor que entres –lo alejó.

-Draco está enamorado de ti ¿lo sabías?

-Todo el mundo está enamorado de mí, según tú, Ronald –contestó molesta.

-No lo dudo, pero él me lo dijo, no estábamos tan ebrios entonces, me preguntó si me molestaría que saliera contigo, le dije que sí.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya sé, las malas mañas son difíciles de quitar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no crean que dejaré olvidada la historia, no, no soy de esas personas, las termino siempre, aunque tarde en actualizar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Im Unloveable, Dellaween, KattytoNebel, Funeralcolor, This is Chewbacca, Lynette P. Broderick y R0llercoster. **Nos leeremos después.


	18. Si te Enamoraste, No Fue mi Asunto

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

-Te molesta que salga con él. No creo que debería molestarte.

-Pues me molesta, Ginevra, me molesta el hecho de que un hombre te amé.

-Ron –levantó la vista hasta él –escapemos juntos. Sin importar todo. Sólo vámonos.

-¿Qué tú quieres qué? –dio un paso atrás.

-Era un chiste –sonrió –es mejor que entres a la casa ahora.

-Sí, creo que debería entrar ahora.

Ron abrió la puerta y entró, Ginny se quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, cerró los ojos porque de no hacerlo, se echaría a llorar.

-Qué bueno que sigues aquí –la voz de Luna la asustó.

-Ron no quiso ir con Hermione y pidió que lo trajera aquí, así que…

-Sé que no te caigo bien, Ginevra –la interrumpió –al inicio quería ser tu amiga, creía que eras una chica valiente, noble y una inspiración, yo era tímida hasta los huesos, mi madre había muerto y necesitaba apoyarme en alguien, y me dejaste muy claro que no era de tu agrado, aun así, siempre quise ser tu amiga, por Ron.

-Lo sé –dijo seca.

-Con el tiempo, tus sentimientos por mí se han ido haciendo recíprocos, no me agradas para nada, Ginevra.

-No me interesa si te agrado o no, para ser honestas.

-Ya lo sé, hablé con Harry hace un par de días, y creo que coincidimos en que no eres una buena influencia para Ron –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No soy una buena influencia? Creo que tu cerebro está dañado, Luna, él no es mi amigo, tú no eres su madre que le prohíbe a su hijo juntarse con alguien por ser una mala influencia. Ron es mi hermano…

-Incluso en los hermanos hay malas influencias, deberías saberlo, eres muy inteligente.

-Ron también es muy inteligente, si a eso te refieres.

-Él es más noble que inteligente, voy a ser honesta, porque a ti te agrada la honestidad, la prefieres, veamos si es verdad cuando alguien te es honesto. Tú siempre haces lo mismo con Ron. Siempre arruinas su vida y su felicidad. Siempre lo haces, y después desapareces como si jamás le hubieses ocasionado un daño, no puedes seguir haciéndole esto.

-Tú no sabes nada –le contestó enfadada.

-Sé más cosas de las que piensas que sé, le arruinaste la vida, como buena niña mimada, ¡Por tu culpa sus sueños de ser un futbolista profesional se vieron arruinadas! Y tan cobarde como siempre huiste de las consecuencias, dejaste a tu hermano destrozado, nadando en su propia miseria ¡Fui yo quien lo sacó de ese abismo en donde se encontraba! –Le gritó a la cara –y vuelves ahora, a enredarlo en tus malditas telarañas, eso eres, Ginevra, eres una persona traicionera, que sólo busca sus beneficios, succiona todo lo que puede de sus víctimas y luego las arroja, inyecta su veneno y se va, no es capaz ni siquiera de ver la miseria que ocasiona. Ésta vez no voy a permitir que arrastres a Ron a su perdición, eres su hermana, lo sé, pero no mereces ser ni siquiera parte de una familia tan asombrosa como lo son los Weasley.

-Y soy yo la que inyecta ponzoña –se burló –te diré algo, Luna. No es mi culpa que Harry jamás te hiciera caso, como no fue mi culpa que Ronald jamás se enamorara de ti a pesar de lamer sus heridas. Si tanto lo amas o amabas, se lo hubieses dicho. Jamás lo impedí.

-Amo a Neville –se burló –la prueba está que tendremos un hijo.

-Claro, después de años de matrimonio, después de que Ron eligiera a Hermione sobre ti, sólo eres su amiga, Luna, entiéndelo, Hermione es su mujer, y yo soy su hermana, a la que adora.

-No debe adorarte mucho, porque a pesar de que le has pedido que deje de ser mi amigo, sigue acudiendo a mí.

-Cuando está triste, eso es lo que te pesa ¿no es cierto? Que sólo eres el paño de lágrimas de Ron, fuiste desplazada, no formas parte de sus lapsos felices.

-Porque tú estás en esos _lapsos felices _–se burló –no son lapsos felices, todo lo contrario, para saber que estás en el fondo primero tienes que caer. Tú eres esa caída, Ginevra –negó –por eso estás sola, porque eres la desgracia de todos, incluso de tu familia, y ya te lo dije. Y es en serio. Si tanto te importa tu hermano. Deja de arruinarle la vida.

-Lo haré –contestó –voy a mudarme, puedes informarle. Para que veas que es capaz de suplicarme que no me vaya, de pedir ir conmigo –se burló –Ron me quiere, Luna. Y no cambiarás eso.

-Porque eres su hermana, si viera tu verdadero rostro. Se asquearía de ti.

-Si la gente viera tu rostro real, la muerta hubieras sido tú, no tu madre.

Ginny se dio vuelta y caminó rumbo al auto de Draco, él estaba sentado, un poco desesperado, sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-Bien ¿Qué pasó? –la interrogó.

-Nada, sólo un pequeño desacuerdo de ideas. Nada importante.

-Tu rostro dice que es importante ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?

-Que estuviste muy informativo en su juerga –puso el auto en marcha.

-Sí, de acuerdo, es el único hermano que vive en Londres que me faltaba echarme al bolsillo –se encogió de hombros –pero al parecer… es complicado.

-No importa.

No contestó las siguientes preguntas de Draco, pero aun así él no se desanimó y siguió charlando consigo mismo.

-Me llevaré tu auto. Ve por él cuando estés en condiciones –ordenó.

-Gracias por traerme y por conseguirme un amigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –sonrió.

-Eres una chica asombrosa –la sujetó de la mejilla –eres el sueño de cualquier hombre, Ginevra. No deberías dudarlo. No escuches a alguien que está inconforme con su propia vida.

-Eres un chismoso –se burló.

-Tardaste mucho –se encogió de hombros –y como te llevó por un callejón, tuve que preocuparme por ti ¿Quién lo haría si no soy yo?

-Te veré después –besó suavemente la mejilla de Draco y se alejó.

-Iré por mi auto lo más pronto que el dolor de cabeza me permita.

-No hay prisa –se burló.

-Nos hubieses dejado dormir junto a ti –se encogió de hombros.

—&amp;—

Ron despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, y el olor de comida no ayudó en nada, siempre había disfrutado de la comida que los Longbottom preparaban, pero en esta ocasión, no.

-Despertaste, bello durmiente –se burló Neville.

-Sí, que buen sofá –bromeó –y… ¿dónde está Luna?

-En cama, no tiene ánimo de levantarse ahora.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Está enferma?

-La perra de tu hermana –contestó enfadado Neville.

-¿Mi hermana que tiene que ver en todo esto? –resopló indignado, Ginny siempre había sido un tanto cruel con Luna. Siempre burlándose de la madre muerta de Luna.

-Luna es un poco delicada cuando se refieren a su madre y digamos que tu hermana siempre disfruta en presionar esa herida abierta de Luna. No te molestes, Ron. Pero tu hermana es la persona más cruel que pueda pisar la tierra. Luna jamás se ha portado mal con ella como para que Ginevra se porte así.

-Iré a ver a Luna.

-Claro.

Entró a la recamara, Luna estaba cobijada hasta la cabeza, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando alguien le recordaba de manera cruel la muerte de su madre, bueno, cuando Ginny lo hacía, por alguna razón, tenía la facilidad de tocar las fibras más sensibles de las personas y ser cruel después.

-Luna, Neville me dijo que Ginny…

-No la menciones –se destapó –te juro que la próxima vez que vuelva a decir algo de mi madre y de mí mezclados en la misma oración, voy a matarla, y no seré tan…

-Comprendo –la tranquilizó –nunca he estado muy feliz cuando Ginny te hace llorar ¿o sí, Lunny? –acarició su mejilla.

-No sé cómo puede ser tu hermana, Ron, son tan diferentes, incluso Harry…

-Hablaste con Harry ¿sobre qué?

-Deberías alejarte de ella, Ron. No quiero volver a verte como después de tu accidente, no por ella, no de nuevo.

-Ginny es mi hermana, y bueno… a los demás les es un poco complicado verla realmente, pero cuando lo haces, es una persona…

-Cruel, que sólo usa a las personas por su conveniencia, eso es lo que es, Ron, deja de engañarte.

-Tal vez –se encogió de hombros –pero es mi hermana, y jamás dejará de serlo –observó los ojos de Luna, que estaban hinchados.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Le dije que era una mala influencia para ti, y bueno… contestó que si las influencias importaran en el mundo, la muerta sería yo. Más no mi madre.

-Lo siento –contestó apretando su mano.

Tomó una ducha, y usó la misma ropa, después de todo no estaba tan olorosa, usó el subterráneo y después se dirigió al apartamento de Ginevra.

Abrió la puerta, había sacado el duplicado que tenía Ginevra en el frutero de la mesa sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella estaba meciéndose de un lado a otro con la suave melodía que no reconoció, lo hizo enfurecer, ella estaba ahí, tan tranquila, mientras Luna estaba metida en cama con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por la culpa de la crueldad de Ginevra. Azotó la puerta asustándola.

-Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de eso, Ginevra –avanzó hasta ella.

-¿Capaz de qué? –indagó controlando su corazón que seguía agitado por el susto.

-Ya me dijo Luna lo que le dijiste –frunció el ceño –te lo dije una vez, que no fueras capaz de meterte con ella ¡Por qué demonios lo hiciste! ¿Por qué demonios siempre buscas ser cruel con las personas que no te agradan? –la sujetó del brazo ejerciendo todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Me estás lastimando –intentó zafarse.

-Al menos sientes algo ¿no? Veo que eres incapaz de sentir algo emocional al respecto, veamos si algo físico te hace sentir de alguna manera el mismo daño emocional que les ocasionas a las personas.

-¡Suéltame! –chilló jalando su brazo de forma desesperada.

-No, ¿por qué lo haces? –La acercó a él –no lo entiendo, explícame la razón.

-No hay ninguna razón, no es mi culpa que ella no pueda sostener una conversación.

-Las conversaciones puede sostenerlas, el daño emocional que le causas en ellas no puede sostenerlas. ¿Sabías que está embarazada? O, claro que lo sabías, te lo dijo ¿no es así? Y aun así no te importó como hacerla llorar afectaría a su bebé.

-Vete de mi casa –ordenó.

-Así solucionas las cosas, corriéndome –se burló –no puedo creer que tengas una mente tan brillante, por el contrario.

-¡Soy todo lo estúpida que quieras! –Le contestó enfurecida –ódiame –le pidió –quiero que me odies todo lo que puedas, así podrás dejarme sola, te irás y no querrás verme, y eso me hará feliz. Quiero que me odies.

-Lo estás logrando, Luna es la única amiga… lo único real que tengo y tú lo estás dañando, Ginevra.

-He dañado todo en tu vida ¿aun así no me odias? –se burló.

-Te amo lo suficiente como para justificar cada parte de ti –admitió.

-No lo haces –se burló –porque estarías haciéndome el amor, no reclamándome.

-He llegado al maldito límite de tu crueldad para con ella.

-No me he esforzado lo suficiente, lo siento, iré a su casa, y le diré que es una maldita perra hipócrita. Que su hijo corra la misma suerte que ella, ojalá lo deje huérfano.

Ron apretó más su mano en el brazo de Ginny haciéndola chillar de dolor, miró a otro lado y la soltó después.

-Esto es todo lo que eres ¿cierto? –Ginny sonrió.

-Jugué contigo todo este tiempo, _no te amo y jamás lo he hecho. _

-Fuiste mía –le recordó –me dijiste tantas veces con tu cuerpo que me amas que no puedo creer tus palabras ahora.

-Te he dicho a ti que te amo las mismas veces que se lo dije a Harry en la cama, las mismas veces que se las dije a Dean –se burló de él.

-Sé que lo que mejor haces es mentir, pero no conmigo no sobre que me amas.

-Le hablaré a mi jefe –sonrió –podrás preguntarle las veces que he tenido que decirle que lo amo para llegar a mi puesto –se encogió de hombros –Ronald, no puedo estar enamorada de ti. Eres mi hermano. Era excitante la idea de saber si era capaz de volverte loco de deseo, y lo conseguí. No hay nada de mí que quiera estar contigo ahora. Vuelve con Hermione, vuelve con Luna. A mí, a mí no me busques más.

-No sé porque lo estás haciendo, pero…

-¿Qué necesito hacer para que te marches y dejes de buscarme? –Golpeó sus costados enfadada –ir con tu adorable Luna y aventarla por las escaleras para que pierda a su hijo, porque lo haré, te lo juro que lo haré.

-Ginny.

-Tú entraste aquí gritándome, es cierto, Ron, te lo dijo Harry y ahora Luna, jamás desconfías de Luna. Soy una persona cruel, que sólo busca su propio beneficio. Uso a las personas como me convienen y tú fuiste una, no lo siento. Lo disfrutaste, si te enamoraste, no fue mi asunto.

-No es cierto.

-Te lo dije ayer, quiero que todo termine, que termine ya, que te olvides que me acosté contigo, eres bueno en la cama, no voy a negarlo jamás, pero de eso, a que despertaras sentimientos de amor en mí. Nunca. Lárgate.

Ron salió confundido y furioso, las cosas se habían ido de control, quería reclamarle el hecho de ser tan cruel con Luna, y ahora… había sido incluso cruel con él. Le costaba aceptar que ese era su verdadero rostro. Por eso estaba sola. Porque era incapaz de amar a alguien.

Hermione le sonrió y lo besó, él hizo lo mismo, sólo que sin ánimo.

-¿Sigues con dolor de cabeza por la resaca? –interrogó la castaña.

-Un poco, además, estoy enfadado.

-¿Enfadado? –interrogó.

-Ginevra –musitó su nombre con un dolor en el pecho –fue capaz de decirle a Luna que… bueno, ser igual de cruel con Luna.

-Nunca he entendido cual es el problema con ellas –se encogió de hombros –pero cariño, eso no es unilateral.

-Claro que es unilateral, mi hermana es una persona cruel, me lo acaba de dejar muy en claro, me dijo que si tenía alguna duda, podía ir hasta la casa de Luna y aventarla por las escaleras para que perdiera a su bebé –negó –Ginevra no es lo que tú o yo habíamos pensando.

-Harry me dijo algo parecido –se encogió de hombros, que no tenía que fiarme de ella, supongo que Harry y Luna saben más que nosotros.

-Sin duda la conocen mejor.

—&amp;—

Draco esperó cerca de cinco minutos antes de tocar la puerta, Alastor le había dicho que habían decidido a qué lugar se iría Ginny, la había descartado para Liverpool pero no para su nueva oficina.

-Hola –le sonrió al verla.

-Ah, hola –se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Sigues seria –musitó frunciendo el ceño.

Escudriño el lugar, todo estaba perfectamente en orden, salvo la mesa, había papeles y el laptop.

-Estás trabajando, me alegro –sonrió.

-Amo mi trabajo más que a nada –respondió seca.

-¿Vas a seguir ocultándolo? –interrogó.

-De acuerdo, odio mi trabajo, pero me da el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir.

-No me refiero a eso ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –se sentó frente a ella.

-No pasó nada, Draco ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo?

-Porque de lo contrario estarías gritándome por ser tan irresponsable y embriagarme anoche con tu hermano, por hacer que buscaras mis llaves en mis bolsillos y decirte cosas románticas sin tu permiso y más imperdonable, frente a tu hermano, o, y decirle que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no soy tu mamá, ni tu niñera, sólo soy tu compañera de trabajo por un corto tiempo ahora.

-_Mi compañera de trabajo _–musitó serio –hasta donde yo me quedé, eras mi amiga.

-Bueno, resulta, que no quiero más amistades, me mudaré, rentaré otro apartamento, trabajaré y posiblemente, muera de stress, sólo eso quiero en mi vida.

-Pensé que tenías otras expectativas de vida.

-Sí, ya lo pensé mejor.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –interrogó enfadado.

-No pasó nada, sólo… estoy trabajando ¿quieres marcharte? Te daré tus llaves, y te largas.

Se levantó apresurada y caminó hasta el bote que había en el librero.

-Ginny, por favor –la sujetó del brazo.

-Me lastimas –murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Apenas si te sujete… -frunció el ceño y le quitó el sweater que llevaba –ahora me dirás que no ocurrió nada ¿Quién fue?

-No fue nadie, no sé de qué demonios me hablas.

-Tienes el brazo un poco hinchado y se está poniendo… negro –la observó – ¿quién fue?

-Deberías considerar ir a un psiquiátrico, porque mi brazo está normal.

-Dime quien fue, voy a matarlo por atreverse a tocarte, dime ya mismo quien fue.

* * *

Hola, bueno actualicé más pronto ¿a que sí? En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews: **Funeralcolor, R0llercoster, Im Unloveable, Lynette P. Broderick, Dellaween y This is Chewbacca.**


	19. No Puedes Tocar a Luna

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

Ginny observó a Draco, tenía ese gesto engreído, frío y arrogante. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Estaba enfurecido.

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? –contestó en tono indiferente.

-Porque te estoy ordenando que me lo digas.

-Tú, no eres nadie, para darme órdenes.

-En realidad, lo soy –se burló.

Se alejó de ella y paseó por todo el lugar intentando controlarse a sí mismo, porque de no hacerlo, saldría de ese apartamento dispuesto a golpear a quien le mirara un instante.

-Soy tu jefe –contestó descolocando a Ginny.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que es cierto ¿recuerdas la junta de Abril del año pasado? Bueno, yo estaba ahí, tal vez no me notaste. No te culpo. Bueno, pues más que nada, decidí unirme a tu proyecto porque lucías extremadamente ardiente ese día, y si no hubieses elegido esa blusa blanca un poco transparente, no hubieses llamado mi atención, ya lo sé, soy un pervertido, no lo hubiera notado si no hubiese estado viendo tu trasero y tus senos en lugar de escuchando tu presentación.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso –se acercó a él enfadada y lo golpeó, o al menos lo intentó, ya que el dolor del brazo no lo permitió muy bien.

-Fuiste mi primera opción para ese puesto, y se lo dije a Alastor, la razón por la cual acepté.

-Así que tu padre no se suicidó en navidad, no eres nada de lo que dijiste que eras, Draco –le chilló –nada de lo que me ha estado ena… -se quedó callada.

-¿Te qué? –su enojo se evaporó.

-Me agradó de ti. No eres nada de lo que me vendiste, eres un mentiroso –se burló de sí misma –me alegro de que terminara esto antes de que lo usaras en mi contra.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te acostaste con tu jefe y por eso te dieron el puesto en la Isla Wight? –Se burló –nadie lo sabe aún y no me interesa eso –se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, despídeme –lo animó –quiero que me despidas, si eso te hace feliz porque no voy a decirte nada y si insistes, comenzaré a gritar y diré que fuiste tú, que has estado maltratándome durante algún tiempo, te juro que soy capaz de eso Draco.

-Bien –se cruzó de brazos –comienza a gritar, no voy a irme de aquí sin una respuesta.

-¡Largo de mi casa! –le chilló.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero no me gusta que me griten, y menos una chiquilla tonta y malcriada.

-Le hablaré a la policía.

-Ya basta, Ginevra –se acercó a ella –si quisieras que me fuera ya me hubieses sacado, ya le hubieses hablado a tus vecinos, pero no quieres que me vaya, te sientes sola ¿no es así? Miserable.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí –observó a otro lado.

-No sé quién fue, pero tal vez entre Ronald y yo, lo descubramos.

-Ronald no va a venir a ayudarte.

-Por supuesto, estás intentando que…

-¡Él no va a venir! –Le contestó enfadada –y es mejor que mantengas a mi hermano alejado de todo esto.

-Fue él ¿no es cierto? –Ginny observó a otro lado.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No fijas inocencia, fue ese tipo, del que estás enamorada ¿cierto? Ese hombre que le gritaste a Harry el otro día ¿se atrevió a tocarte a pesar de que lo defiendes tan recelosa como para cuidar su maldita identidad?

-Si quieres que te diga su nombre –se acercó a Draco –vas a tener que arrancarlo de mis labios, no te lo diré vas a tener que matarme, porque no lo haré.

-¿Qué es a lo que tanto le temes? Si fue capaz de hacerte algo así, es que no te ama.

-¡Claro que no me ama! –Lloró –porque le pedí que huyera conmigo y no lo hizo.

Draco se quedó callado y observó a otro lugar, resopló un poco para después volver a verla.

-Sólo un idiota te diría que no, Ginevra.

-Bueno, él lo hizo –bajó el rostro –y no puedo culparlo.

-Pues yo agradezco que sea un idiota –sonrió y se acercó a ella –mi padre sí se suicidó en Navidad cuando yo tenía catorce –musitó –mi madre perdió la cabeza al saber que mi padre prefirió ser un cobarde y dejarnos en la calle, pero no lo hizo –acarició el rostro de Ginny después de limpiar sus lágrimas –tenía un seguro que nos dejaba bastante bien acomodados, pero el dinero no iba a durar mucho, así que decidí hacer algo con mi maldita vida, mi madre sigue loca, no tengo un padre, no tengo a nadie en mi vida, se lo debo a mis padres.

-Draco…

-¿Y si yo te lo pidiera a ti? –Interrogó –si te pidiera que huyeras conmigo ¿lo harías? No voy a despedirte por ello, lo prometo –sonrió.

-Yo… no puedo –bajó el rostro.

-Sé que no me amas de la misma manera que él, pero sin duda hay algo entre nosotros, algo mejor de lo que tienes con él. A mí no tendrás que ocultarme, a mí podrás golpearme y decirme cosas absurdas sin que me importe mucho –sonrió –pero te aseguro una cosa, Ginevra –acercó más sus labios a los de ella –yo te amo más de lo que ese tipo te ama. Lo suficiente como para no importarme nada más que tú.

-No puedo huir contigo –musitó.

-Bien, ahora entiendo lo que sentiste.

-Draco –lo detuvo –todo dentro de mí me está gritando que lo haga, que me vaya contigo ahora sin importar donde, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué vas a odiarme, porque no podré estar contigo sabiendo que él…

-Sé que estabas con ambos a la vez, sé que lo amabas a él, pero… Ginny. Sé que algo en ti cambió, porque cambió conmigo también.

-Esto no… -se abrazó a si misma –no puedo estar contigo cuando mis actos me producen tanto asco, Draco. No voy a arruinar también tu vida.

-¿Quién te ha lavado el cerebro tanto Ginevra?

-Eso no importa –observó a otro lado.

-Estás tan convencida que lo único que haces es arruinar la vida de las demás personas, pero no es así. ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Arruiné la vida de Ron cuando lo empujé contra ese autobús.

-¿Eso era lo que querías que le pasara? ¿Realmente lo aventaste con intención de que muriera o algo malo le pasara?

-No –admitió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasó que te tiene así?

-No puedo decírtelo –musitó y comenzó a llorar.

-Quiero saberlo –dijo convencido.

-Pero yo no quiero decírtelo –contestó recia.

-Sí es lo que te afecta tanto quiero saberlo, déjame a mí tomar la decisión si te odio o no ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué sientes tanto asco de ti misma?

-Draco –observó al techo y después se perdió un instante en sus ojos grises –me enamoré de alguien a quien no puedo amar.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo molesto –pero… ¿era un hombre mayor? –Ginny negó.

-_Me enamoré de Ron _–murmuró dejando a Draco pegado al piso –_me enamoré de mi hermano._

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –interrogó en un susurro.

-Cuando tenía trece, Ron me besó por primera vez, dijo que lo que estaba sintiendo por mí no era algo correcto, pero sin embargo lo sentía. Me negué y le dije que era un enfermo, que yo no sentía lo mismo, pero sólo lo engañé a él –suspiró –el día del accidente de Ron, me dijo que me amaba. Él había tenido su primer entrenamiento con el Newcastle, firmaría el contrato al día siguiente, le habían dado su primera playera, me la obsequió para luego besarme, me dijo que me amaba, que no podía seguir negándole que yo sentía lo mismo, y lo sentía –observó al incrédulo Draco –casi tuvimos sexo ese día, pero me negué, él se molestó un poco y me dijo que le diría a Luna que saliera con él, que fuera su novia, ya que había dejado a Hermione por mí, y yo no estaba dispuesta, era una niña miedosa, que él iría con Luna y le pediría que fuera su novia, me enfurecí, me puse histérica, no quería ver a Ron con _Luna Lovegood_. Cuando él me dijo que era mentira, que lo había dicho sin pensar, no le creí, le dije que se fuera con ella si tanto la amaba, que me dejara en paz, ese autobús iba a atropellarme a mí, pero Ron lo evitó. Yo lo empujé hacia ese autobús –se limpió las lágrimas –yo no había visto que venía, y lo empujé, sólo lo quería lejos de mí.

-¿Has estado con él todo ese tiempo?

-No –negó –después del accidente… Corner me dijo que el Sr. Moody daba apartamentos a sus socios cuando éstos no tenían un lugar sólido donde vivir, hice un contrato con él. Trabajaría para la empresa cuando terminara mi educación y bueno. Lo hice.

-¿Cuándo te involucraste con él? –Ginny se mordió el labio.

-Cuando hablaste aquella vez, en año nuevo… era Ron con quien estaba.

-¿Te acostaste con él?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Para ir a la policía y…

-No pediría explicaciones si quisiera hacer eso, sólo dime ¿te acostaste con él?

-Sí –dijo tajante.

-No puedo creerlo –se dejó caer al sofá.

-Yo no quise enamorarme de mi hermano, Draco, tienes que creerme.

-Pero si decidiste ir más allá con lo complicado que es algo así ¿lo comprendes?

-Por supuesto que lo comprendo, Draco, me estás hablando como si supieras como es estar enamorada de alguien del que no puedes enamorarte.

-Son el mejor ejemplo de que sí puedes, no debes, no es normal, sería más específico y correcto –corrigió.

-Ahora realmente quiero estar sola –se giró y caminó rumbo a su cuarto.

-Entonces fue Ronald quien te hizo eso en el brazo ¿me dirás por qué?

-Porque le dije a Luna Lovegood que si las personas vieran el verdadero rostro de las demás, sería ella y no su madre la que muriese –dijo enfadada –no puedes tocar a Luna Lovegood porque Ron se pone literalmente loco.

-¿Fuiste capaz de intentar hacernos amigos sabiendo que…?

-Por favor –suplicó –no estoy de humor para nada, te dije lo que querías saber, ahora vete.

Salió sin discutir, estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que ella le había dicho, no podía creer que ese hombre del que tanto hablaba fuera Ronald. Comenzaba a tener sentido la forma arrogante que lo veía, como le hablaba y como se comportaba con él. Y comprendía mucho mejor la razón por la cual Ginevra no quería que Ron se enterara de lo que pasó entre ellos. Porque se pondría loco.

Tenía que ser un imbécil al no irse con ella, Draco lo hubiese hecho, sin importarle más, comprendía que alguien se enamorara de Ginny, era una chica asombrosa, pero no entendía porque habían comenzado a pelearse, porque hacía tiempo que se veía más separada de él, lo notaba por la forma en la que miraba a Ron, suspiró y condujo hasta su casa, no sin antes pedir que si algo raro sucedía con ella, le hicieran saber.

No estaba suficientemente convencido de que Ginny perdiera todo valor como persona o como mujer por enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Y no es algo que se buscara. Comprendía lo que era enamorarse de alguien que no te corresponde, y era terrible, no imaginaba lo que se sentía amar a alguien y ser amado y aun así, no poder estar juntos.

Llegando a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Alastor, para comenzar con todo de una maldita vez. Mientras más rápido sacara a Ginevra de Londres, más rápido podrían olvidar las cosas, se incluía, no es que la excusara del todo o que no se sintiera extraño respecto a ella, quería entender y buscaba excusarla, no podía, ella había elegido llevar la relación con su hermano más lejos, si bien no eligió enamorarse de él, si hizo las elecciones equivocadas.

Después de que Alastor le dijera que no había problema y que podían ver lo de la nueva oficina desde la Isla Wight sonrió.

-Hola Pansy –habló relajado.

-Draco ¿Qué milagro? –se burló.

-Quiero saber que tan rápido puedes conseguir una propiedad en la Isla Wight.

-Tan rápido como quieras, sólo dime las características.

-La quiero para el lunes ¿mucha presión?

-Un poco, tomando en cuenta que es sábado por la noche –suspiró –veré que consigo.

-No, espera, necesito dos, dos diferentes.

-Pensé que la llevarías contigo, para eso te fuiste a Londres ¿no?

-Sí, la llevaré conmigo, pero lo digo por la oficina –se burló.

-Significa que conquistaste a la chica, vaya, pelirroja, mal gusto, a ti te van mejor las morenas –bromeó la chica –mándame las características por mail y veré que puede hacer tu hada madrina por ti.

-Perfecto, gracias –colgó.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y condujo hasta la casa de los padres de Ginevra, si ella no les había dicho, lo haría él, a esas alturas, dudaba que ella se negara a dejar Londres.

-Draco –sonrió la señora Weasley –es un poco tarde ¿ocurrió algo malo?

-No, para nada, sólo pasé a saludar ¿es un mal momento?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Me alegro.

Cruzaron el jardín hasta la casa, los gemelos y Ronald estaban ahí, junto con Granger.

-Draco –sonrió Hermione –que milagro ¿Ginny viene contigo?

-No –negó –vengo solo, pero los gemelos dijeron que era bien recibido.

-Lo eres –dijo Fred.

-Claro que sí –sonrió George –bien, ahora paganos –extendió la mano haciendo reír al rubio.

-Lo haré la próxima, tienen que poner más entusiasmo cuando me vean, abrazarme y todo, y procuren que Ginny venga –rió.

-No es nuestra culpa que no venga, no contestó el teléfono –se quejó Fred.

-Debió estar hablando con Alastor.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre eso quería hablarles –sonrió y observó a Ron, se sentía incómodo al estar con él en el mismo lugar sabiendo lo que ahora.

-¿Se te perdió uno igual? –se burló. Olvidó que se llevaban bien desde su borrachera.

-Casi, sólo que es más bajita y preciosa –contestó haciendo que él cambiara el semblante tranquilo a uno molesto.

-Y bastante cruel –musitó.

-Ya basta –pidió Hermione.

-Está enojado con Ginny porque se burló de la madre muerta de Luna –explicó la señora Weasley.

-Sí, lo sé –se encogió de hombros –no fue una plática agradable.

-¿La escuchaste? –interrogó Arthur Weasley al fondo de la cocina.

-Sí, Ginny fue a dejarnos a Ron y a mí porque nos pusimos ebrios, Ron no quería ir con Hermione, lo regañaría y le pidió que lo llevara con Luna.

-¿Qué pudo decirle Luna? –interrogó Ron.

-No lo sé ¿Qué pudo decirle para que ella le contestara así? –rebatió.

-Luna es una chica estupenda y noble. No le diría nada para dañar a Ginny, es más, dudo que alguien pueda dañarla emocionalmente, tantos años en ese lugar le ha quitado el corazón.

-Creo que no conoces ni a tu hermana y mucho menos a tu amiga. Si yo hubiese sido Ginny. La abría golpeado hasta el cansancio. Claro, no lo hizo por su embarazo, pero de ahí, juro por mi padre muerto que merecía un golpe. No puedes herir a alguien y esperar que no te hiera a ti, es instinto de supervivencia.

-Estás defendiendo a mi hermana porque estás enamorado de ella.

-Sí, en ese caso deberías hacer lo mismo ¿no? –Todos se quedaron callados –digo, es tu hermana, quiérela un poco más que a los demás.

-Conmigo se comportó igual que con Luna. Así que…

-Pues mi versión sobre las cosas son diferentes, y sí, lo admito, tal vez todo lo que siento por ella me ciega, no puedo ver más allá.

-Me pasaba lo mismo, hasta que me dijo que si no la creía capaz de ser cruel, le dijera, para que aventara a Luna por las escaleras y así perdiera a su hijo, me dijo que ojalá el hijo de mi mejor amiga y sus esposo corriera la misma suerte de Luna y se quedara huérfano ¿Qué clase de persona diría algo así? –explotó.

-La misma clase de _perra_ que es cruel con alguien para que reaccione así, decirle que siempre hace lo mismo contigo. Que siempre arruinaba tu vida y tu felicidad. Siempre lo hace, y que después desaparecía como si jamás te hubiese ocasionado un daño, que no podía seguir haciéndote esto. Que sabe más cosas de las que pensaba que sabe, que te arruinó la vida, como buena niña mimada, por su culpa tus sueños de ser un futbolista profesional se vieron arruinados. Y tan cobarde como siempre huyó de las consecuencias, que te dejó destrozado, nadando en tu propia miseria que fue ella quien te sacó de ese abismo en donde te encontrabas, se lo gritó directo a la cara –musitó Draco –y no conforme con decirle eso, continúo. Que ahora volvía, a enredarte en sus malditas telarañas, que eso era –se burló –fue capaz de decirle a Ginevra que una persona traicionera, que sólo busca sus beneficios, que succionaba todo lo que podía de sus víctimas y luego las arrojaba, que inyectaba su veneno y se iba, no era capaz ni siquiera de ver la miseria que ocasionaba. Y que esta vez no iba a permitirlo, que te arrastrara a tu perdición, que era tu hermana, lo sabía, pero no merecía ser ni siquiera parte de una familia tan asombrosa como lo son los Weasley.

-Sólo estás exponiendo una parte ¿Por qué Luna le dijo eso? –bramó Ron.

-Salió de la nada –se burló –pero grabé un poco –sacó su celular y lo puso.

_-Y soy yo la que inyecta ponzoña –se burló Ginny –te diré algo, Luna. No es mi culpa que Harry jamás te hiciera caso, como no fue mi culpa que Ronald jamás se enamorara de ti a pesar de lamer sus heridas. Si tanto lo amas o amabas, se lo hubieses dicho. Jamás lo impedí._

_-Amo a Neville –se burló Luna –la prueba está que tendremos un hijo._

_-Claro, después de años de matrimonio, después de que Ron eligiera a Hermione sobre ti, sólo eres su amiga, Luna, entiéndelo, Hermione es su mujer, y yo soy su hermana, a la que adora._

_-No debe adorarte mucho, porque a pesar de que le has pedido que deje de ser mi amigo, sigue acudiendo a mí._

_-Cuando está triste, eso es lo que te pesa ¿no es cierto? Que sólo eres el paño de lágrimas de Ron, fuiste desplazada, no formas parte de sus lapsos felices._

_-Porque tú estás en esos lapsos felices –se burló Luna de ella –no son lapsos felices, todo lo contrario, para saber que estás en el fondo primero tienes que caer. Tú eres esa caída, Ginevra –negó –por eso estás sola, porque eres la desgracia de todos, incluso de tu familia, y ya te lo dije. Y es en serio. Si tanto te importa tu hermano. Deja de arruinarle la vida._

_-Lo haré –contestó –voy a mudarme, puedes informarle. Para que veas que es capaz de suplicarme que no me vaya, de pedir ir conmigo –se burló, pero el tono ya no era un poco débil –Ron me quiere, Luna. Y no cambiarás eso._

_-Porque eres su hermana, si viera tu verdadero rostro. Se asquearía de ti._

_-Si la gente viera tu rostro real, la muerta hubieras sido tú, no tu madre._

-George –le habló su madre -¡George! –chilló y salieron detrás de él.

-¡No me vas a decir que tengo que hacer! –chilló el gemelo a su hermano menor cuando Ron salió para alcanzarlo.

-No puedes ir con Luna, está embarazada –le recordó.

-Eres malditamente increíble Ronald –el pecho de George Weasley subía y bajaba en furia –tu _mejor amiga _está diciéndole a tu hermana que arruina todo. ¡Si la culpabas de tu maldito accidente era mejor que se lo dijeras y no la consolaras aquí como un maldito hipócrita! –le echó en cara y caminó hasta él –te odio, Ronald. Por ser un maldito imbécil cobarde, justificas a una chiflada como Luna pero culpas a tu hermana de reaccionar así. Bien. Pues le aplaudo –George comenzó a aplaudir –yo hubiese sido más cruel. Le hubiese dicho que era una maldita loca que no era capaz de ser alguien en la vida, que se quedó en la nada, conformándose con la miseria de cariño que le dabas, que no tiene más amigos porque todos la consideraban chiflada. Y que es cierto, que lo está.

-Ginevra tiene años haciéndola sentir mal.

-Y sigues defendiendo a la chiflada de tu amiga.

-¡Porque tiene razón! –Le gritó –es incapaz de sentir amor ¿Por qué más estaría sola?

Draco ayudó a Fred cuando George comenzó a golpear a Ronald, de haber sabido que eso se ocasionaría, hubiese hablado a solas con los señores Weasley, pero estaba más que satisfecho que al menos alguien golpeara a ese maldito idiota. Lo merecía. Draco quiso gritarle que la razón por la cual Ginevra estaba sola era porque lo amaba a él. Y a nadie más.

-Ya basta –pidió la señora Weasley –por favor, George, por favor.

-Lo siento mamá –George se acomodó la ropa.

-Todos están un poco alterados –habló Hermione –sé que te molesta de sobremanera porque estás enamorado de ella, Draco, pero creo que no es justificación…

-Tampoco la forma en que Ronald le reclamó –su ira se incrementó –pero comprendo que justifique a Luna, deberías ver el brazo de Ginevra en este momento.

-Bien –George se hizo el cabello hacia atrás –quiten mi nombre de la lista de su boda, Hermione. Si Ronald cree que Luna tiene razón, y Ginny no merece ser una Weasley, bien, oficialmente renuncio a esta familia también.

-¿Ves a lo que se refiere Luna? –frunció el ceño Ron.

-¿Sabes quién pagó todos tus malditos gastos del hospital, Ronald? –Se burló George –no, no lo sabes ¿sabes quién recuperó la casa de mis padres? Esa casa en la que crecimos todos. No. Ginevra no volvió a casa no porque no quisiera o porque se refugiara en el trabajo porque te ocasionó ese accidente y se sentía culpable. Lo hizo porque su trabajo financió tu operación. ¿Qué hizo Luna por ti? Si Ginny no hubiese hecho nada de eso. Luna no hubiese tenido un saco de huesos a quien animar.

-Ella tenía 17 o 16 –murmuró Draco incrédulo.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó George –pero un conocido de Corner le dijo que iba a salirse de esa empresa, que posiblemente ocuparan a alguien. Lo hicieron ver como una pasantía porque era menor –se encogió de hombros George –mis papás se enteraron hace poco –completó.

-Ella nos prestó la inversión inicial para la tienda –confesó Fred detrás de su padre.

-¿Tú lo sabías Hermione? –la interrogó Ron.

-Sí. Fui yo quien le dijo que metiera sus papeles, el Sr. Moody iba a correrla cuando supo que falsificó los papeles y mintió sobre su edad, pero… realmente necesitaba el trabajo, hicieron un contrato que firmó un amigo de Corner, haciéndose pasar por el Señor Weasley –se encogió de hombros –de hecho ella me ayudó a encontrar mi empleo.

-Gracias por decírmelo –se alejó de ellos sin decir más.

George abrazó a su madre que había comenzado a llorar, Draco observó la escena, se sentía tan culpable de ocasionar todo eso.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-No tienes la culpa, Draco –dijo George –ese idiota debería saberlo, pero claro, prefirió culpar a Ginny de todo lo malo que pasa en el maldito mundo.

-Ginny también lo cree –musitó Draco –yo sólo venía a decirles que Ginny ha sido promovida y se mudará a la Isla Wight en máximo una semana. Conmigo.

-Gracias –sonrió la mujer pelirroja –por estar cuidando de ella cuando nos aleja a nosotros.

-No sé cuánto tiempo ha tenido que soportar todo eso sola, pero… tenga por seguro que mientras Ginevra me lo permita, voy a estar para ella, si no de la manera en la que yo espero, seré su amigo y confidente.

-Gracias –la mujer lo abrazó y él regresó el abrazo mientras la consolaba, sonrió, Ginny se parecía a su madre, siempre intentando verse fuertes, tragándose todo el dolor y cargar con todos sus problemas en ellas mismas, solucionando la vida de los demás y queriendo pasar desapercibidas.

Algunas personas si tenían la suerte de nacer en un buen núcleo familiar, y otras, como él, nacían en hogares deshechos, destinados al fracaso. Podía jurar que Ronald y George solucionarían pronto sus problemas.

Serían la familia magnifica de nuevo dentro de poco. Lo presentía.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Tengo que agradecerles sus reviews: **Dellaween, In Unloveable, This is Chewbacca, R0llercoster, Funeralcolor.**

Quiero aprovechar para informar que el próximo capítulo será el final. Nos leeremos después, muchas gracias.


	20. Ve con él

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención alguna de lucro.

* * *

—&amp;—

Ron condujo hasta la casa de Luna y Neville, el trayecto fue largo y tenso, había preferido escuchar todos estos años las quejas de Luna. Ginny había intentado defenderse de esas acusaciones. Nunca le dejo. Peor. Nunca le creyó. Y es que Luna era una chica tierna e inocente, incapaz de mentirle de esa manera tan vil.

Entró por la puerta del callejón. Por fortuna, ninguno estaba dormido aun, Luna seguía con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Vaya hipocresía.

-¿Volviste a pelearte con Hermione? -preguntó burlón Neville.

-Con toda mi familia, de hecho -se sentó a la mesa frente a Luna.

-¿Con todos? Eso es nuevo en ti -le sonrió un poco la rubia -¿puedo saber por qué?

-Por defenderte, por supuesto.

-¿Defender a Luna de tu familia? Eso es nuevo, la adoran.

-Lo sé, pero el comentario de Ginevra...

-Ya veo, los puso de su lado -gruñó Neville poniéndose de pie para poner el plato vacío que estaba frente a Luna en el fregador.

-En realidad estaban un poco indignados con Ginevra, cuando se los comenté, pero... Todo cambió cuando Draco Malfoy, intervino.

-¿Draco Malfoy? -frunció el ceño confundido Neville.

-Es amigo y compañero de Ginevra del trabajo -comentó.

-Me imagino que busca metérsele entre las piernas a tu hermana, por eso la defendió.

-Lo mismo creí -admitió y observó a Luna de soslayo -justificó de una manera muy interesante porque Ginevra, se comportó así.

-A eso se dedica -gruñó Neville -a justificar a quien le pague ¿no?

-Lo mismo pensé -volvió a darle la razón –hasta que la conversación salió de la grabación de su celular -murmuró haciendo que Luna se tensará –y escuchara que el comentario de _mi hermana_ sólo fue consecuencia del instinto de preservación –Neville no dijo nada, se había quedado callado, observando a Luna y después a Ron. Al parecer. Neville tampoco imaginaba a Luna siendo capaz de provocar la furia de alguien.

-Luna –pronunció su marido.

-Harry vino a hablar conmigo –se justificó –me dijo que tenía que separar a Ron de ella, que estaba llevándolo a un nivel de miseria. No iba a permitir que...

-Son mis decisiones, Luna –contestó Ron –fui hasta el apartamento de mi hermana a reclamarle su actitud para contigo, y para tu tranquilidad, me dijo que no me quería más cerca de ella, que me largara, que no volviera a buscarla.

-Ron, sé que estás enojado, pero verás que con el tiempo...

-Con el tiempo nada, Luna –golpeó furioso la mesa y se puso de pie –no voy a perdonarte jamás que me hicieras actuar como un monstruo con ella, le dije que era incapaz de sentir empatía, dolor emocional.

-Pues no te equivocaste.

-No, por el contrario, hizo caso a tu petición de que se alejara de mí, esta vez quien me ha unido a la miseria has sido tú, Luna. Le provoqué dolor físico, para que se asemejara con tu dolor emocional, y no sólo fui capaz de herirla físicamente, sino que quebré todo dentro de ella –se acercó a ella –te deseo que seas muy feliz, Luna. Pero será la última vez que veas, creo que la mala influencia en mi vida siempre has sido tú.

-Ron –lo llamó pero no se detuvo.

Regresó al auto y condujo hasta un bar, quería ahogarse en alcohol hasta que lo idiotizara y se le olvidara el monstruo que era. Había hecho que su hermana menor le viera con otros ojos, había sido siempre él quien la besaba primero, el que la convenció de que ella lo amaba, y ahora. Había sido un estúpido idiota al dejarla así, al preferir la versión de una amiga en lugar del amor de su vida. En eso. En eso Draco le llevaba ventaja, Malfoy jamás había dudado de Ginny. Draco amaba más a Ginny de lo que él lo hacía.

Y eso le desgarraba el pecho de una forma tormentosa y cruel. Él. Ronald Weasley, que le había dicho a ella que nadie en el mundo la amaría de la forma en la que él la amaba, se estaba estrellando contra un muro de concreto sólido.

Había en el mundo alguien quien amaba más a su chica, a su hermanita. Y ella lo amaba también. Supo desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos en la oficina de Ginevra. Esa forma en que ella le sonreía a Malfoy, la forma en la que actuaba a su alrededor. Esa Ginny de la que él se enamoró. Claro que lo amaba a él, lo amó en su momento. Lo amaba ahora, sólo que no con la suficiente intensidad con la que amaba al rubio. Ginny no podía ser feliz con Draco porque se sentía avergonzada, ella prefería estar sola a engañar a Malfoy. Ron era ese impedimento para que ella fuese feliz.

—&amp;—

-Quiero que hablemos –murmuró Draco y se acostó frente a ella.

-Yo no quiero hablar –murmuró con la voz ronca.

-Alastor me lo dijo –estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-No puedo, Draco –lloró ante el contacto –tú lo dijiste, tú hiciste que admitiera todo.

-Lo sé –acarició su brazo.

-Mantenerme fuerte. Mi madre siempre me lo dijo. Fuerte como un roble. Ellos mueren de pie, orgullosos por lo que brindaron al mundo ¿qué le brindé yo al mundo? Nada.

-Me has dado una perspectiva diferente de vida.

-¿En qué? –Se burló –la única perspectiva que te he dado es la de una relación incestuosa. En el fondo sientes asco, de que fuera capaz de estar con mi propio hermano.

-En la antigüedad era normal.

-No estamos en la antigüedad –reprochó ella.

-Lo sé, no te juzgo por de quien te enamoraste, sino porque renunciaste a todo.

-Él lo dijo –se burló –que terminar con todo iba a consumirnos, lo hizo, Draco, nos consumió todo el amor que sentíamos uno por el otro. Esa llama ardió tanto, que consumió todo a su paso. Perdí las ganas de seguir levantando todos los pedazos. ¿Para qué recoger la miseria en la que estoy hecha? Sí va a llegar alguien más a derrumbarlo todo.

-No creo que lo sigas amando, Ginny. Tal vez lo hiciste. Pero...

-No hay peros –se burló –desperté y supe que todos tenían razón sobre mí. Que debí detenerme antes de saltar a la nada sin un paracaídas, sin que nadie estuviese ahí, para detenerme y reunir lo poco que quedaba de mí.

-Lo hiciste, brincaste a la nada sin mirar atrás, y eso es muy valiente.

-Me siento vacía y miserable, como jamás antes me había sentido. Toda esa miseria...

-Sé cómo se siente eso –sonrió de lado –cuando mi padre se suicidó, creí que no había nada por lo cual vivir, mi madre perdió la razón, era un niño asustado, proveniente de un hogar roto, mis padres habían creado un imperio de mentiras que se desquebrajó hasta los cimientos. Me sentía perdido. A nadie a quien recurrir. He vivido de las apariencias toda mi vida, soportando las elecciones que ni siquiera yo hice, me sentía tan miserable, que no valía nada, hasta que decidí sujetar las riendas de mi vida, hacer mis propias cosas, cometer mis propios errores, y la miseria no se iba, seguía ahí, sigue ahí, opacada por mis esfuerzos constantes de no dejarme caer, tenía que obligarme a levantarme todos los días, día tras día a lo largo de todos estos años. Hasta que una chica pelirroja apareció por mi sala de juntas, luciendo tan entera, como si el mundo no pudiese quebrarla –Ginny sonrío.

-Parece que te equivocaste.

-No, decidí que en mi vida. Quería tenerla a ella, luchar por ella, así me costará todo el oro y el tiempo del mundo. Tú. Ginevra. Pusiste de cabeza mi mundo. Desapareciste esa miseria que me carcomía, y aquí estoy, dispuesto a ser quien levante todas esas piezas rotas.

-Sólo para derrumbarlas de nuevo –las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Me contaste la razón de tu vergüenza, y sigo aquí. Dispuesto a amarte hasta que sea un anciano. Sólo necesito que quieras estar conmigo, e incluso, sino lo quieres, voy a juntar todas esas piezas rotas, sólo para tener de vuelta a esa chica alegre, despreocupada y preciosa.

-¿Y si no puedo ser de nuevo esa chica que quieres? –él sonrió.

-Eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas, me enamoraste a mí, sin ni siquiera proponértelo. Imagina el mundo de posibilidades.

Ginny sonrió, pegó su rostro al pecho del rubio y dejó que la abrazara, lloró como jamás lo había hecho. Lo necesitaba. Para limpiar toda la miseria que sentía.

Se quedó aferrada a él, recostada junto a él a la mitad del suelo de su apartamento, con todo a su alrededor roto y desordenado, demostrando como se sentía en el interior.

—&amp;—

-¿Te ha dicho algo? –preguntó George a su madre cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Que está bien, todo bien –sonrió –Van a mudarse a la Isla Wight.

-¿No te dijo Draco que pasará? ¿Moody aceptó la renuncia de mi hermana?

-Al parecer lo hizo, pero Draco está como jefe de esa oficina.

-Así que Ginny no va con él como compañera de trabajo –sonrió George.

-No, irá como su pareja.

-Es asombroso –admitió con una sonrisa.

-Él es un buen chico, me agrada –admitió la señora Weasley.

-Lo sé, un Malfoy en la familia, jamás hubiese apostado a favor de eso hace unos años.

-Nadie –admitió su madre.

-¿No te dijo si Ron ha intentado hablar con ella? –su madre suspiró.

-Sí, la ha buscado, pero Draco no creyó conveniente que se vieran. Ginny no quiere verlo.

-Se le pasará mamá, ellos volverán a llevarse bien, sabes que ésta conducta en ellos es normal, primero se pelean y quieren matarse, después se les olvida y vuelven a ser tan unidos como siempre.

-Tienes razón, también me dijo que cenemos juntos, para festejar la mudanza, no quiere que vaya Ron –añadió.

-¿Cuándo es la cena? –interrogó George.

-Hoy, a las ocho. En el restaurant más exclusivo de Londres –alardeó la mujer.

-Sin duda quiere ganarte, mamá –se burló el chico –aprovechemos el momento –le guiñó un ojo.

La señora Weasley, su marido y sus hijos gemelos se alistaron para el festejo, habían hablado con Hermione al respecto, y ella se había negado a asistir, no porque estuviese enfadada, sino más bien, no quería dejar solo a Ron. Aun así. Deseo un feliz viaje a Draco y a Ginny, y mandó felicitaciones por su recién estrenado romance.

El camarero los llevó hasta la mesa que el rubio había reservado, era un lugar bastante amplio, con detalles aristocráticos por doquier. Todos sonrieron. La mesa era circular, las sillas eran de madera de caoba con el asiento acolchado, bordadas con hilo dorado. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en figuras geométricas.

-Alguien aquí es obseso del orden –se burló Fred y tomó asiento junto a su hermano gemelo, que observó a todos lados.

-La parejita aun no llega –comentó George cerciorándose bien.

-Bueno, están estrenando romance, Georgie, es normal que estén empleando su tiempo bastante bien –se burló Fred.

-Basta de eso, chicos, es un lugar público, si bien no me incomoda que hablen de esos temas es porque siempre es en privado.

-Yo sólo decía que Ginny y Draco deben estar ocupados en eso de la mudanza, y con su recién estrenado romance, están viendo que casa les gusta –sonrió el gemelo con indulgencia.

-Como si no te conociera, George Weasley –rezongó su madre.

-Es la mala fe que nos tienes, mamá, sólo eso.

-No tendría mala fe en ustedes si no me diesen motivos para desconfiar de cada cosa que dicen y hacen, no sé si actúan de forma honesta y desinteresada o sus planes llevan otros planes ocultos entre los pliegues de su piel.

-Eso es injusto, mamá –dijeron al unísono los gemelos en tono digno.

—&amp;—

-Luces hermosa –murmuró Draco besando el cuello de Ginny para después besar su hombro. Le sonrió al reflejo.

-Aún me siento un poco incómoda, para ser honestos.

-¿Incómoda con qué? –La giró hasta él –sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo hermosa.

-Lo dices sólo porque estás intentando quedar bien, Draco Malfoy –se hizo la digna –no porque realmente lo creas.

-De acuerdo, luces horrenda –se burló –me dará una pena que me vean contigo.

-Bien, vayamos, mis padres se desesperarán de tanta espera –se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió –gracias por todo esto, Draco.

-Sólo llamé para hacer la reservación, ellos se encargarán del menú. Además. Quiero quedar bien con tus padres.

-¿Y con mis hermanos no? –enarcó una ceja.

-No, con ellos no –se encogió de hombros.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, como hubiese sido antes de que le confesara quien era su amor imposible, Draco no había sido cruel con ella al juzgarla, y si se sentía asqueado de ella. No lo había demostrado en ningún momento.

Arthur Weasley estaba un poco desesperado cuando ellos llegaron, le dedicó una mirada seria a su hija y después sonrió al ver al rubio.

-¡Draco! –Exclamó George llamando la atención de los demás – ¡Oh, cuanto me alegro de volver a verte! –sonrió entusiasmado.

-Pero que bien lucen juntos ustedes dos –sonrió Fred levantándose y abrazando a Ginny y a Draco –pero son tan guapos que opacarían a la monarquía –se burló.

Ginny observó a sus hermanos un poco confundida ante su actitud con Draco, no creía que fueran capaces de llevarse tan bien, era eso, o estaban siendo sarcásticos.

-Gracias chicos –les dedicó una pequeña mueca de desconcierto.

-Pero que dices, siempre es un placer ver a tu guapo novio –George hizo un ademán.

-Perfecto –comentó Draco con una sonrisa impecable en el rostro, sacó un par de billetes y se los dio a los gemelos –la han dejado completamente sorprendida.

Ginny observó a Draco incrédula y lo golpeó en el pecho de forma delicada.

-Pensamos que no vendrían –murmuró el señor Weasley.

-Me costó convencer a su hija de que lucía hermosa así –se encogió de hombros Draco –y de que el un short de pijama y unas pantuflas no eran el outfit decente para una cena.

-Mentiroso –lo golpeó con una sonrisa.

-No lo hago –sonrió a los demás Weasley.

-De acuerdo, George y yo apostábamos a que la razón era otra –sonrió.

-¡Fred! –chilló su madre.

-¿Qué, mamá? Pensamos que se les había pinchado un neumático en el trayecto, tú siempre pensando mal de nosotros –giró el rostro con fingida indignación haciendo que la señora Weasley se pusiera roja.

-Había un poco de tráfico, además… mi apartamento está un poco lejos de aquí –argumentó el rubio apenado –ha sido mi culpa.

-Te lo dije –canturreó Fred y George le devolvió el dinero que le había dado Draco hacía unos minutos.

Ginny sonrió cuando notó lo bien que Draco se desenvolvía en las charlas con sus hermanos y sus padres, jamás lo había visto así de relajado con otras personas, siempre ponía su barrera invisible, que casi nadie lograba derrumbar, y ahora. Estaba sentado a la mesa de un lujoso restaurant siendo él mismo, charlando como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Feliz de que hubiese personas interesadas en lo que había ocurrido en su día, de que preguntaran su opinión de las pequeñas cosas. Insignificantes, tal vez. Pero aun así. Pedían su opinión.

-Voy a tener que arreglármelas sin ti, Ginny –suspiró su madre.

-Puedes venir a la Isla cada que quieras mamá, igual los demás –sonrió.

-Lo sé, Draco ya no lo había dicho, pero aun así no será lo mismo, la vida mía y de tus hermanos está en Londres, comprendo que tú tienes que seguir tu propio camino.

-Así es mamá, por eso mismo no quería decirles nada, porque no era muy seguro, y ya sabes…

-Comprendemos –sonrió el señor Weasley.

-Hermione te ha mandado felicitar, no ha venido, prefirió quedarse con Ron –sonrió la madre de Ginny –tengo que decírtelo, sé que estás enfadada con él y que por el momento no quieres saber nada de él y respeto tu decisión, pero es tu hermano, y si no lo haces por él, quiero que lo hagas por Hermione y por mí, Ginevra.

-No quiero verlo, mamá, no por el momento.

-Tendrás el tiempo, te mudas, Hermione quería tu ayuda para los preparativos.

-¿De qué? –interrogó Draco observando a la mujer.

-Al parecer, Ronald –comentó Fred –decidió que es momento de ponerse serios y le propuso matrimonio a Hermione, la noche que fuiste –se dirigió a Draco –nos fueron a comunicar la feliz noticia.

-Me alego por Hermione, lo ama –murmuró Ginny.

-Quiero que vengas a la boda, Ginevra –ordenó Molly Weasley.

-¿Qué tan pronto será? –Draco la observó, el dolor en su mirada fue algo que no le gustó ver –porque tenemos que instalarnos y la oficina y…

-Tranquila –Draco sujetó su mano –no necesitas comenzar con el estrés ahora.

-Tienes razón –fingió una sonrisa.

La velada para Ginny ya no volvió a ser tranquila, por el contrario, tuvo que tragarse todas las lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa para que su madre no supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando, no quería que las cosas salieran a la luz.

El trayecto fue lento y silencioso.

-Quiero ir a mi apartamento ¿no te molesta?

-No tendría que molestarme, pero… para ser honestos prefiero no dejarte sola, Ginevra, la _buena _noticia no es tan buena para ti, lo noté.

-Despreocúpate –suspiró –sólo quiero tener tranquilidad de poder guardar mis cosas en las cajas, sé que eres de ayuda, pero… por favor.

-Bien –contestó a regañadientes.

Se recargó en la puerta en cuanto Draco se despidió, observó todo el caos, los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, los trozos de vidrio, negó cansada y fue por una escoba para comenzar a recoger todo.

-¿Es que olvidaste algo acaso, Draco? –abrió la puerta un poco molesta.

-Sí, olvidé algo y no soy él –le sonrió tímido Ron.

-Creí que te había quedado claro que no quiero volver a verte, Ronald.

-Malfoy ya nos dijo que pasó, Luna ya me explicó…

-¡Largo de aquí! –lo golpeó en el pecho.

-Sé que te enfada la manera en la que le defiendo, pero no más, Ginny, no más –avanzó entrando a la casa y cerró la puerta –le he dicho que no quiero volver a verla jamás, que no voy a perdonarle lo que dijo de ti.

-No me importa lo que dijeras. Quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas.

-La que se irá eres tú ¿no? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías? –reprochó.

-De la misma manera en la que me dijiste de tu boda ¿no es cierto?

-Estaba molesto, fue impulsivo y tonto lo que hice.

-No vas a retractarte –contestó.

-Dime que quieres que lo haga y lo haré –la sujetó de las muñecas y la acercó a él –voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga para que estemos juntos, Ginny.

-Ya es tarde para eso –se burló.

-Claro que no lo es, aun puedo…

-No vas a hacerle eso a Hermione, ella no lo merece.

-Siempre deteniéndonos por los demás ¿y qué de nosotros? Me amas, te amo, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos como para que cada uno siga su propio camino, Ginny y lo sabes, si no estamos juntos vamos a perdernos, y no sabremos cómo encontrarnos de nuevo.

-Te lo digo en serio.

-Ginny por favor, tú me amas, lo sé, puedo sentirlo –la besó furtivamente pero fue perdiendo intensidad hasta convertirse en un suave beso, en uno cálido.

Las manos del pelirrojo descendieron de las mejillas de ella hasta dibujar su cintura y sus caderas, de igual manera sus labios habían descendido, buscando la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Ginevra.

-Te pedí que huyeras conmigo –musitó ella con los ojos cerrados –esa noche te pedí que huyeras conmigo y no lo hiciste.

Los labios de Ron se quedaron pegados a la piel del cuello de su hermana.

-No quisiste huir conmigo –lloró.

-Estaba ebrio –se justificó.

-No lo hagas, no justifiques las cosas –Hermione me lo dijo, me lo confirmó, estás enamorado de ella ¿no lo ves? Te ha pedido que la dejes y sigues con ella…

-¿Te dijo que lloriquea cada que comienzo a hacer mis maletas? –La observó serio –eso no te lo dijo ¿cierto?

-Ya no me importa nada, Ron, sólo te quiero fuera de mi vida, déjame sola. Eso es lo que quiero.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de amarte, Ginevra, quiero que lo sepas, nada –volvió a cunar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y volvió a besarla.

Rodeo el cuello de Ron después de unos minutos, cuando no dejó de besarla, la pegó más a él.

Correspondió cada uno de los besos que Ron le había dado, cada una de las caricias y cada una de las miradas de amor que él le otorgó mientras la hacía suya, porque eso era, era de él, y aunque quería serlo para siempre, no lo sería, había tomado una decisión. Y no había vuelta hacia atrás.

-Aun así quiero que te vayas –murmuró cuando él le besó delicadamente el cuello.

-Creí que…

-Lo lamento, me juré que no volvería a caer en tus palabras de amor, pero en algo tenías razón, Ron. Esto nos destruyó, sólo quedan ruinas de lo que alguna vez fui, pero… no voy a quedarme aquí y dejarme derrumbar, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Comenzó a vestirse, lo observó, se había quedado sentado sobre la mesa, con la vista perdida y esos hermosos ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas. Por fin lo había entendido. Iban a seguir su propio camino sin importar más.

—&amp;—

Ron se alejó bruscamente cuando Hermione intentó abrazarlo, la chica lo observó confundida, había estado huraño, pero jamás a un grado así.

-Me dirás lo que te ocurre –murmuró ella.

-No me ocurre nada, es sólo que no puedo creer que ella no quiera verme.

-Comprendo a Ginny –se burló.

-Además aceptó ese trabajo, para irse y no verme.

-No seas dramático, no lo hizo por ti. Ronald, además, Ginny renunció hace una semana.

-Eso quiere decir que no se irá de Londres –sonrió.

-No, sí se irá, pero no por trabajo.

-Se mudará lejos, para no verme ¿Por qué me dices que renunció entonces?

-Por qué lo hizo, aun así, va a mudarse con Draco, me alegra que por fin se decidiera a darle así –le sonrió a Ron –vamos, no me digas que no lo sospechabas, esos dos tenían enredándose desde hace tiempo ¿cómo no lo notaste? –rió.

-Porque cuando te lo pregunté me dijiste que no, y no dude de ella cuando me dijo que no.

-Bueno, pues te lo digo.

-¿Desde cuándo? –observó a la castaña.

-No lo sé, desde navidad sino antes ¿a quién le importa? Ya están juntos.

-A mí me importa ¿dónde están? –la castaña hizo un gesto enfadado.

-Ron, no soy la niñera de tu hermana –le recordó.

-Pero si su mejor amiga –soltó molesto.

-Se van en unas horas, fueron a despedirse de tus padres y después irían a ver el bote que Charlie le consiguió a Draco.

Ron salió enfurecido de la casa, condujo el auto de Hermione hasta la de sus padres, todos estaban alegres, había una botella de champagne sobre la mesa, un par de copas vacías.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –interrogó enfadado.

-¿Ahora que te dijo Luna? –frunció el ceño George.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Luna, sino con Malfoy.

-Claro ¿ahora qué le inventarás a Malfoy? –reprochó Fred.

-A él, no, a ella, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuviese viéndonos la cara de idiotas a los dos –caminó de un lado a otro enfurecido.

-¿Estás bien, Ron? –interrogó su madre al verlo bien, se veía demacrado, las bolsas en sus ojos se veían moradas y el cabello enmarañado no le daba buena pinta.

-¿Cómo puedo estar bien, mamá? –Chilló –todo este tiempo ha estado con ambos al mismo tiempo, nos hizo amigos ¡Sabía que ambos la amamos y aun así nos hizo amigos! –chilló enfurecido.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ronald? –preguntó Charlie, que había llegado de Rumanía por asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo notaron? –Se burló –todos son unos idiotas –se frotó la nariz con la mano izquierda con desesperación –me acostaba con ella, sí, estoy hablando de _su adorada Ginny _y no, mamá, no, no es una depravación, no lo hicimos sólo para saber cómo se sentía el sexo, lo hice porque en realidad la amo, mierda que si la amo, no me importó que me arrojara contra un autobús cuando casi le hago el amor por primera vez, pero no puedo creer que jugara conmigo de esa manera, no, y menos ese bastardo de Malfoy, él tendría que saberlo, pero si no lo sabe, voy a dejarle claro que ella sólo es mía. Y que arda en el infierno por ello entonces.

Ninguno reaccionó rápido cuando Ron desapareció de la cocina y fue hasta el auto de Hermione, condujo hasta donde Hermione le había dicho que estarían, y sí, ahí estaban, tomados de la mano, él sonreía divertido y ella tenía una sonrisa tensa.

-Ginevra –la llamó molesto.

-Te dije que…

-Te pregunté si te acostabas con él y me lo negaste ¿Por qué intentaste hacernos amigos si sabías lo que pasaba? Sólo te faltó invitarlo a la cama con nosotros.

-Eres un imbécil –soltó Draco.

-Tú cállate, quiero que me lo digas, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros hace una semana? Sólo una despedida ¿no?

-Ron –suplicó y detuvo a Draco con la mano, para indicarle que ella se encargaría de la situación.

-Dímelo –la sujetó de las mejillas –dímelo por favor ¿me amas?

-Sí, lo hago –admitió.

-Entonces vámonos, por favor –suplicó pero ella negó.

-No voy a hacerlo, Ron, te lo dije, lo que pasó entre nosotros terminó.

-¿Lo amas? –observó a Draco.

-Lo hago –admitió.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que nos amamos nosotros?

-Sí, lo sé –admitió Draco.

-Y sigues con ella –se burló –mierda –observó a otro lado.

Ron besó los labios de Ginny y la soltó, le otorgó una sonrisa a Draco y se acercó a él, alejándolo un poco para que ella no los escuchara, la plática no duró más de un minuto.

-Ron –lo nombró cuando pasó frente a ella -¡Ron! –chilló cuando no se detuvo.

-Ginny –la sujetó Draco de la mano.

-No, no está bien, no puedo dejarlo ir así, Draco –le sonrió –no voy a dejarte, no caeré en sus chantajes de nuevo, pero no puedo dejarle así.

-Ginny.

Ginny corrió para alcanzarlo, lo sujetó de los brazos para que no avanzara.

-Por favor –le suplicó –no te vayas así, déjame hablarle a Hermione o a alguien que venga por ti.

-Ya lo saben –la observó –se lo dije a todos, lo siento –se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a solucionarlo, todo terminó, diremos que bromeabas que…

-Prométeme que en otra vida haremos todo lo que en esta nos faltó hacer juntos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –chilló y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Te estoy diciendo que te amo, Ginevra, y que si quieres que sigamos cada quien por su lado necesito decírtelo, sé que Malfoy te merece más de lo que yo lo hago, es un gran tipo, sigue a tu lado a pesar de todo ¿no? –Limpió sus lágrimas –se feliz con él, _Gin-Gin _–sonrió, esa sonrisa cálida.

-Me estás dando tu aprobación –sollozó.

-Sí, te estoy dando mi aprobación, y una cosa más –besó sus labios de nuevo –si existe una vida después de ésta, déjame encontrarte en ella –sonrió.

-Tenlo por seguro –sonrió.

-Ve con él.

Ginny pasó junto a Ron, pero se giró para abrazarlo de nuevo.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Draco al escuchar la detonación de un arma.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, como todos ya saben, éste es el capítulo final, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews: **Im Unloveable, R0llercoster, Lynette P. Broderick, This is Chewbacca, Funeralcolor y Dellaween**, gracias por agregar la historia a sus favorites y a sus follow, muchas gracias por ello. Ya tenía escrito el capítulo desde hacía unos días, pero como hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga y autora (como ella dijo de mí)** Muffliat0**, decidí subirlo éste día en su honor. Gracias por todo.


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

* * *

Llegó apresurado hasta ella cuando se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse, estaba temblando, la abrazó fuertemente y pegó el rostro de Ginny a su pecho, mientras ella se sacudía violentamente por el llanto.

-Tranquila –intentó controlarla.

-Draco… Ron –chilló.

-Lo sé, lo sé –besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

No sabía que decirle, obviamente no se atrevía a tranquilizarle, a decirle que todo estaría bien, porque era más que evidente que nada estaría bien.

Observó a Ginny, que le estaban haciendo unas preguntas, seguía temblando, sollozaba y las lágrimas rolaban por sus mejillas, después de unos segundos se detenía para controlarse de nuevo.

-Sr. Malfoy –habló el hombre junto a él.

-Sí, soy yo –se giró hacia él aunque quería seguir vigilando a Ginny.

-Tiene el abrigo manchado de sangre –le informó el hombre – ¿no lo notó?

-¿Notarlo? –Se burló –todo esto es tan surreal que creo que despertaré en mi cama –confesó –el hermano de mi novia se suicidó frente a ella ¿y usted me está preguntando si noté que estoy manchado de sangre? –Se burló –no, no lo noté, lo único que noté fue el cadáver y sostuve a mi novia para que no se derrumbara.

-¿Sabe usted por qué razón lo hizo? –bajó la vista hasta su libreta.

-No –dijo convencido –no lo sé, no lo había visto desde hace como dos semanas hasta ahora, mi novia y yo vamos a mudarnos a la Isla de Wight –informó al oficial –abriremos una oficina allá.

-¿Tenía problemas con usted o con su novia? ¿Tiene alguna idea de porque el fallecido decidió venir hasta acá a quitarse por sí mismo la vida en lugar de hacerlo en un lugar más privado?

-Oficial, si mi novia o yo… hubiésemos sospechado incluso remotamente que por la mente de Ronald cruzaba esa estúpida idea, le juro por lo que más quiero, que hubiésemos hecho algo para que no ocurriera.

-No estoy culpándolos, Sr. Malfoy…

-No, claro que no, sólo se le hace un poco curioso que viniera hasta acá, en lugar de suicidarse en el anonimato ¿no? Se le hace curioso que este manchado de sangre y que no lo notara, porque claro, sería tan estúpido para matar a mi cuñado y dejar la mancha en mi abrigo, daría aviso a la policía y me quedaría para que mi novia y yo pagáramos –se burló –tenías problemas con él, sí, pero eran asuntos familiares normales, como los que usted tiene con sus hermanos, con sus padres o con su esposa y sus hijos, no lo suficiente fuertes como para matarle.

-Comprendo su punto de vista, Sr. Malfoy, pero es mi trabajo dudar de toda la familia hasta de cada transeúnte –sonrió –no lo tome tan personal si no contribuyó ni un poco en que un joven se quitara la vida, ni todas las acusaciones del mundo podrían inquietar su conciencia –se encogió de hombros –si recuerda algo más –le extendió la tarjeta, Draco la tomó un tanto enfadado.

—&amp;—

Ginny avanzó hasta su madre, intentó abrazarla pero la mujer la rechazó abruptamente, le indicó con una mirada dura y esquivó a su hija, sin decirle nada, los demás pelirrojos detrás de ella hicieron lo mismo, ni siquiera una mirada dura o de vergüenza le dedicaron.

-Creo que deberías irte –le dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermione por…

-No te atrevas –contestó la castaña –creo que al final Luna tuvo razón, no sé si sabía sobre la relación enferma que tenías con él, pero terminaste arruinando a tu familia, bien, no te culparé de todo, ambos. Fueron lo suficientemente enfermos como para arruinarlo todo.

-Las cosas no fueron tan simples, Hermione, en serio, él y yo…

-Eran hermanos, crecieron juntos, por el amor de dios ¿qué tan enfermo se tiene que estar para hacer lo que ustedes hicieron? –Negó –deberías irte, nadie te quiere aquí, ni siquiera tus padres.

-Entonces tú tampoco deberías estar –dijo enfadada –porque él jamás te amo, así que estar aquí, como la novia dolida…

-No te equivoques, Ginevra yo no estoy aquí como la novia sufrida, me duele por tus padres y por tus hermanos, y sí, lo amaba, me duele perderlo –negó –pero no estoy aquí como su novia dolida –se burló de ella –sino como su viuda –negó bajando la vista –nos casamos hace poco ¿no te lo dijo? Pues creo que no te amó tanto como crees que lo hizo.

-Tienes razón –admitió –no me amó, a ninguna nos amó, pero le agradezco, porque encontré a un hombre que realmente me ama, sin importar nada –se encogió de hombros –y le agradezco aún más, porque Ron me dejó seguir con mi propio camino.

-Aunque arruinaste el de él ¿le agradeces que te dejó libre de conciencia al quitarse la vida? –Se burló –eres peor de lo que pensaba.

-Yo no fui la razón por la que lo hizo, Hermione, porque él… él me dejó ir antes de tomar esa decisión. Me dijo que fuera feliz con Draco. Y pienso serlo.

-Ojalá lo seas –se giró dejándola sola.

Ginny caminó hasta el rubio que había ido a darle las condolencias a los demás Weasley, le sonrió y besó su frente.

-Deberíamos irnos –sugirió.

-Mamá te pidió que nos fuéramos ¿cierto?

-En realidad sólo pidió que te marcharas tú, pero considero correcto que es mejor que nos vayamos los dos. Ginevra. Te lo dije, voy a estar contigo. Y si tu familia te desconoce –se encogió de hombros –puedes formar parte de la mía ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? –levantó la vista hasta él.

-Que te cases conmigo, que lleguemos a la Isla Wight siendo los Malfoy –la rodeó de la cintura acercándola a él –Ginevra Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí –sonrió y lo besó.

* * *

Hola, han pasado meses desde que terminé esta historia y sí, escribí el epílogo, consideré que no era necesario subirlo, pero al parecer sí, perdón por dejar que pasara mucho tiempo para poder subir ésto, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Im Unloveable, Lynette P. Broderick, R0llercoster, Dellaween, This is Chewbacca, Grozera y Moon.**

Y una entera disculpa **Moon**, por dejar a Draco con Ginny.


End file.
